Dave Strider: Be A Girl
by I'm An All American Reject
Summary: Wait- what? Dave Strider is not a girl, no way bro. Not even in an ironic wa-.. Oh. Really? Huh, never mind. Dave Strider is a girl, has been ever since she was born. Davinity Lee Strider is her full name. She's starting her freshmen year and it's go time. Time to let her friends know she is a girl. She's gotta make it happen to win a certain blue-eyed boys affections. John/Dave
1. Dave: Be A Girl

Homestuck's unite! *superhero noises*

Alrighty little lad's and lassie's. This right here is a John/Dave-Dave/John-Hammertime-Pepsicola (Or whatever you like to call them) story~

With a small twist, Dave, our favorite ironic puppet fearing Strider, is a lady. (Albeit a flat-chested, boyish looking girl) Yet only his brother Dirk and Cal (Yes along with making Dave a girl I made Cal alive), Rose, Roxy, Jade and Jane know it. You'll have to read to find out why and such, cause I don't feel like explaining it. There will be multiple pairing in here, and if there is anything anyone wants to see I'll fit it in as best as I can! :3 (even if it's just a little camio)

So this is a High School AU, and there will be the beta and alpha kids, along with the humanized trolls/dancestors/ancestors and such. Also PapaEgbert, MamaLalonde, and PapaHarley. I kinda wanted to put Crabdad and the other Lusus caretakers, but I'm not sure how to fit them in.

Is anyone even still readying this? I guess if there is any questions, just ask! :3

* * *

**Dave Strider: Be A Girl - Prolog**

Wait- what? Dave Strider is not a girl, no way bro. Not even in an ironic wa-... Oh. Really? Huh, never mind. Dave Strider is a girl, has been ever since she was born. Davinity Lee Strider is her full name. She's the middle child in the Strider family: Dirk is her older brother and care taker of the younger two, due to the fact their parents have been missing for the past 7 years. The youngest Strider is Cal, also known as Bro. The mischievous 8 year old was always in Dave's stuff, but that's a story for another time. For the time being;

**Chap. 1 - Dave Strider: Be A Girl**

I'm exhausted. Mentally and physically exhausted. I've spent the last year away at a school for 'Brilliant and Musically Talented' and I've finally returned to the apartment my brothers' and I live in. The house is surprisingly clean considering how messy they can be, and surprise-surprise, neither of them was home when I got there. _'Typical.'_

I made my way up to my room and threw my suitcase and bag on my bed. After deciding I'd unpack later, I made my way to my computer to log into my pesterchum. It's been almost a whole year since I've been on it. I never had the time to get on it at the Talent school with all the work I was given. Writing and composing songs takes up a lot of time, you know?

There's a familiar ding as I log on signaling that I have messages. My eyes scan over the list of my friends to see who's online-

apocalypseArisen Off-line

adiosToreador Online

timaeusTestified Off-line

carcinoGeneticist Online

gardenGnostics Off-line

arsenicCatnip Online

grimAuxiliatrix Off-line

gutsyGumshoe Off-line

gallowsCalibrator Online

arachnidsGrip Off-line

centaursTesticle Off-line

ectoBiologist Online

terminallyCapricious Online

caligulasAquarium Off-line

tentacleTherapist Online

cuttlefishCuller Off-line

tipsyGnostalgic Online

-but before I have the chance to do anything 4 boxes pop up on my screen, blocking out my awesomely ironic desktop background.

gallowsCalibrator [GC] has began trolling turntechGodhead [TG]

GC: D4444444444444444444444444444444444444V3! :D

GC: YOU'R3 B4CK!

GC: WH3N 4R3 W3 GONN4 H4NG? 1 DR3W 4 SH1T TON OF 4W3SOM3 STUFF, WH1LE YOU W3R3 GON3.

TG: shit terezi

TG: i just got back

TG: but hey

TG: ill just jump up and come over to hang

TG: cause its not like i wanna relax or anything

TG: nope

TG: no relaxing for poor old dave

TG: ill just do all the things you wanna do

TG: and nothing i want

GC: G33Z, D4V3.

GC: C4NT 1 B3 3XC1T3D TO S33 YOU?

TG: heh

TG: "see"

GC: RUD3! D:

GC: 1 GU3SS S1NC3 YOUR3 SO BUSY 1LL JUST S33 YOU 4T SCHOOL N3XT W33K.

GC: BY3 D44444444444444444444444444444VE~

gallowsCalibrator [GC] has stopped trolling turntechGodhead

_'Damn Terezi..'_ I sigh, closing out of that conversation to open up the next, _'Ah, Rose, wonder what she could want.'_

tentacleTherapist [TT] has began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

TT: Hello "Dave". I really hope you're talking to John. I don't know how much longer I can take his.. longing to talk to you.

TG: hey rose.

TG: seriously? are you really going to put my name in quotes everytime we talk on here.

TG: you know john saw it once and questioned me for FIVE HOURS on whether or not my name was actually dave

TG: and hes not longing to talk to me.

TG: were best bros

TG: bros like talking to bros

TT: I could always simply call you by your real name, _Davinity_.

TT: You know it's not right keeping secrets from your boyfriend, especially one about you being a female instead of a male as he's thought of you since we were kids.

TT: I don't understand how you can be "best bros" when you, in fact, are not a "bro".

TT: Oh no, "Dave". You didn't have to deal with John while you were gone. He was longing.

TT: It was like when he's waiting for a Nicholas Cage movie to get to our theater.

I chewed on my bottom lip while playing with the hem of my long sleeves. _'Like a Nicholas Cage movie, huh? Yeah right.. as if I'd be that lucky.'_ It was no secret to me (or my brothers, Jade, Jane, Rose, and Roxy) that I had a thing for my best friend John Egbert. However it was a secret to everyone, but the aforementioned people in parenthesis, that I was actually a girl. It's not like I meant for people to think I wasn't a girl, but it just sort of happened. I've always had short hair, liked to roughhouse with the boys, I always had on shades so no one could see how delicate looking my red eyes were, and somewhere along the lines people sorted me in as a guy. I've just never felt the need to fix it because it allowed me to hang out with my best bro John, and my other guy friends, Karkat, Tavros, and Gamzee.

TT: Are you so lost in your John thoughts that you can't answer me?

TG: I WASN'T THINKING ABOUT JOHN!

TT: Of course you weren't. I'd just like to point out that you never use caps unless you're stressed or embarrassed.

TG: okay

TG: one

TG: i accidentally hit the caps button.

TG: two

TG: never use my full name

TG: three

TG: johns not my boyfriend. he's "not a homosexual" so he was not longing for me

TG: also i can be a bro without being a bro

TT: You realize you're not a boy, right? I know you've played one for so long it must seem like you actually are, but you're not. I'm sorry to break it to you. Also, John's liking you does not make him a homosexual, it makes him straight, because you're a girl.

TT: Albeit a ruff looking girl. You should let me and Kanaya give you a makeover.

TG: i see you havent lost your sarcasm in the year ive been gone

TG: i realize that makes him straight but you do realize he doesnt know im a girl

TG: ergo he would be gay for liking me

TG: how about no

TT: You'll give into me someday, "Dave". Just wait and see. As for now, I shall take my leave so you can answer your boyfriend. He's getting rather impatient.

TT: See you later, Davinity.

TG: really? my full name? what did we just talk about rose?

tentacleTherapist [TT] has stopped pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

A small smile etched itself onto my face as as the third chat popped up;

carcinoGeneticist [CG] has began trolling turntechGodhead [TG]

CG: WELL, WELL, WELL. LOOK WHAT THE FUCKING CAT DRUG IN. FINALLY DECIDED TO GRACE US LOWLY LIFE FORMS WITH YOUR GOD LIKE WISDOM.

TG: hello karkles

TG: you know i cant stay away from you

TG: you gorgeous hunk of man

CG: FUCK YOU STRIDER!

CG: FUCK YOU RIGHT IN YOUR SELF ABSORBED ASS!

TG: you make me all tingly when you talk like that karkles

CG: OH BITE ME ASSWIPE.

CG: YOU WISH YOU COULD GET WITH THIS.

TG: oh how did you know?

TG: youre the thing i dream of every night before i go to sleep

TG: ive been trying to find a way to express my love for you but i could never think of anything

TG: but i guess youve already figured it out

CG: I AM A GENIUS AFTER ALL. WHAT DID YOU EXPECT?

CG: BUT ANYWAYS, HOW WAS YOUR SCHOOL FOR PUSSIES?

CG: MAKE ANY KNEW FRIENDS?

TG: haha yeah actually i did

TG: one in particular

TG: i think youd have liked him

TG: i mean, he had a strange obsession with 2's but he had this wicked awesome lisp because his tongue is split on the end

TG: you know like a fucking snake

TG: and he was super intelligent and shit

TG: you probably would have jump his bones on the spot

CG: FUNNY. STRIDER. REAL FUNNY. LIKE I'D WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH A GEEKY 2 OBSESSED LISPER. INTELLIGENT OR NOT.

TG: i like how thats what you say

TG: and completely ignore the fact that i said dude

TG: implying your gay

TG: youre a homo arent you

CG: ...

TG: OH MY GOD!

I couldn't believe what I had just read, or I guess didn't read. Was Karkat being serious or was he just trying to be ironic again? I stared at the screen watching it flash that he was replying.

CG: look I don't need you to patronize me about it okay. Half-way through last year I was at a party with Gam and we got shoved into that stupid 7 minutes in heaven bullshit and things happened. I broke up Terezi a few weeks afterwards and shits been strange since then...

TG: oh bro

TG: im not judging

TG: honest

TG: im just surprised is all i never really expected that is all

TG: so are you and Gam a thing now or..?

CG: ...

CG: really? You're not gonna freak out?

TG: what? no way dude

TG: i can tell how serious you are considering you took off your caps lock just to have this feelings jam with me bro.

TG: id never judge a bro on his sexual preference

CG: ...thanks strider.

TG: no problem karkat

TG: so tell me

TG: did you bang him?

CG: OH MY GOD! NO!

CG: FUCK STRIDER! WAY TO RUIN THE FEELINGS JAM WITH YOUR GROSS PERSONAL QUESTIONS!

CG: WE DID NOT FUCK. JUST KISS AND YOU KNOW.. STUFF.

CG: ANYWAYS! WE'RE STILL JUST FRIENDS AND SHIT, YOU KNOW. BUT I'M GOING TO GO. I HAVE TO GO HELP KANAYA WITH SOME FASHION CRAP.

TG: heh just asking bro

TG: alright later

CG: LATER STRIDER.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] has stopped trolling turntechGodhead [TG]

_'That was definitely news to me..' _I pondered over the conversation I just had with Karkat before I remember that there's one more chat box underneath it. I most definitely did not start bouncing in my chair with the anticipation of talking to my favorite person. I pulled up the flashing box to see that said person was impatiently pestering me.

ectoBiologist [EB] has began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

EB: dave! you're back! :D

EB: dave! don't ignore me bro!

EB: dave!

EB: dave!

EB: DAVE!

EB: DAVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

EB: DAVE!

EB: come on dave! if you answer me i'll bring you apple juice on the first day of school!

TG: you rang Egderp?

EB: DAVE! :D

EB: finally bro! i thought maybe you left again for a second

TG: would you have missed me?

EB: it would have broken my heart into a million pieces, dave.

EB: i don't think i could have gone on without you.

Even though I knew he was kidding, it still made my heart flutter a little- or it would if I wasn't a Strider, 'cause Striders don't do the touchy feely shit. Unless it's Dirk about _My Little Pony_. You know what Striders do? Striders Stride.

TG: oh John

TG: i dont know what to say

TG: this is so

TG: ...

TG: expected

EB: hey now! you're not taking my feelings jam seriously, are you?

TG: oh dear god

TG: no more feelings jams for today

TG: im pretty sure ive hit my limit

EB: what do you mean?

TG: i just talked to rose and karkat

TG: so ive had enough feelings to last me a millennium

EB: is that why it took you so long to answer me?

EB i can't believe you chose karkat over me.

EB: me.

EB: your best bro in the entire world!

EB: but you still chose to talk to him first! D:

TG: well you know what they say Egbert

TG: saving the best for last and shit

EB: smooooooooth :B

EB: alright, i'll forgive you this time.

EB: have you used that one on terezi?

TG: ugh

TG: no

TG: for the last time Egbert im not interested in terezi

TG: she's not my type

TG: at all

EB: hahahahaha, sure, dave.

EB: but speaking of that

EB: what even is your type?

TG: ...uhm..

TG: you know

TG: just the type of person im in to

EB: that... doesn't tell me much, dave. Like what kind of girl are you into?

TG: what kind of girl?

TG: UH..

The apartment door slams from down stairs and the voices of my brothers drifted to my ears. _'Yes! A way out!'_

TG: sorry Egderp but my bros are back

TG: time to initiate the old family reunion jazz

TG: ill see you at school bro

EB: alright, later dave! :B

ectoBiologist [EB] has stopped pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

I jumped up from my computer desk and made a mad dash down stairs. Dirk and Cal were standing in the living room, both of them glanced up at me as I jumped the last three stairs. "Dave! You're back!" Cal yelled, his grey hat fell off his head as he ran at me, jumping on me with such a force that I almost tumbled backwards onto the stairs. "I missed you too, Cal." I chuckled patting his back until he released me.

Dirk joined us at the stairs and picked me up into a death grip like bear hug, "It's good to have you back, sis." The point of his sunglasses poked the side of my face.

"G-good to.. be back.." I somehow managed to say, even with the huge lack of air flow to my lungs at the moment. "Dirk, you can.. put me down.. now."

"Huh, oh right." Dirk sat me back on my feet and ruffled my blonde hair slightly. "You hungry? Let's go make some lunch." He said motioning Cal and I towards the kitchen. Cal jumps onto my back, "Giddy up, yo!" I rolled my eyes, but carry him anyway because hey, what are siblings for. _'He's definitely heavier then I remember.'_ I dealt with the extra weight long enough to sit him down in a chair at the kitchen table, before taking the seat next to him. Dirk looked at me from over his shoulder, "How was the music school, Davie?"

"Pretty chill, but nothing beats being home." I stretch and glance around the room, glad that everything looks the same as when I left almost a year ago. "Made some knew friends, made some new songs, it was all pretty sick." Dirk nodded as he sat three plates on the table along with a pizza box,

"Good to hear, sis. I think it sucks that that school went clear through your summer. I mean you've only got 3 days until you start your freshmen year of High school. That's not much time to spend with your Johnny boy."

Cal snickered, while I turned pink, "H-he's not my Johnny- John. He's my best bro, we're tight," I said crossing your fingers, "We're like this. So we don't have to hang out all the time to be close, and I do have other friends I'd like to see too, you know. Like Rose, and Jade, and Karkat, and Gamzee, and Tav, and Terezi, and Ne-"

Dirk stopped passing out the pizza to hold his side as he doubled over in laughter, "Yeah. Tight like this, but you wanna be like this." Dirk crossed his fingers like I had before he started making crude hand gestures of his own, causing Cal to crack up with him. I felt my already pink face burn a bright red color,

"KNOCK IT OFF, BRO!" I yelled glowering at the two blondes across from me. My attention was stolen by the phone on the wall as it started to ring, as I got up to get it Dirk calls out from behind me in a girly voice,

"Oh, Mr. Egbert!" I gave him the finger and cleared my throat and answer the phone using my "Dave voice",

"Strider residence."

"DAVE!" An overly cheery voice calls from the other side.

"Oh, hey Jade." I dropped my Dave voice and talked in my normal feminine voice, which was a few octaves higher than my Dave voice. "What's up?"

"What's up!? What's up?! You're back! That's what's up! We have to hang out!"

"But Jade-" She cut me off and I could practically hear her smiling through the phone,

"No but's Davey! Rose and I will be at your house later tonight! Time for a serious girl night! And before you even think about trying to say no to me "mister", just remember that it has been almost an entire year since we've seen each other, and I wanna see you! Okay?"

I sighed, but nod to myself, "Yes Jade."

"Awesome! We'll see you in a little bit then! Bye Davey!" The over excitable noirette on the other end of the phone hung up before I could even get out a: "Bye Jade". I chewed on my lip and put the phone back up on the hook. I looked back at my brothers, who had started a food fight causing pizza, cheese, and sauce to fly everywhere. Sighing once again I head back up to my room, deciding I should unpack my stuff now since I'd be having company soon.

* * *

So there you have it! Chapter one and all that jazz~

I didn't put any space between the Chat text because it would've taken forever, but if it's bothersome like this let me know and I'll space it up.

Next chapter, if I remember correctly is Jade, so until tomorrow (or later today) my lovely people.


	2. Jade: Get This Party Started

Heh, whoa. I honestly did expect this to be liked- I'M SO HAPPY :D

Ninjarocker- I hope a two-chapter update is good :3 I have 34 thousand words already written, but I'm not sure how many chapters to put up at once.. lol

Picturesque Dreams- Thanks! :D I think he's pretty *cough* feminine *cough* I love him to pieces though. Of course there is Peanut Butter Jelly! :D Can't have Pepsicola with out a little PB and J. (That makes sense right?) lol It gets mentioned in chapter 9 and sorta starts in 10. :3 Cause Gam/Tav is adorable.

Here's Chapter 2. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chap. 2 - Jade: Get This Party Started **

_'I can't believe it's been a whole year since I've seen Davey! I'm so happy she's back!'_ I jumped around my room excitedly. Bec lifted his head lazily to watch for a minute before laying it back down.

"Jade?" Grandpa call from down on a lower floor, "Jade, what's all the hub-bub-baloo up there!?"

"Sorry!" I called back shoving the rest of my pj's into my green flowered bag. Stepping on to the teleporter, I was zapped down into the living room where my Grandfather was sitting reading a book, "Grandpa, I'm going to Dave's tonight, is that alright?"

"Dave? Dave, huh?" Grandpa rubbed his chin, "I don't know how I feel about you staying at a boy's house."

I sighed adjusting the thin rimmed glasses on my nose, "Dave is Davinity. Davinity Strider? John's best friend."

"Oh, oh yes! The little gender-confused-girl-boy. Yes, that's alright with me, why don't you have your cousin drive you there." Grandpa said looking back at his book, "He's outside practicing his shooting, you should go talk to him. See if he'll take you into town." Nodding I stepped back on the teleportation pad to get outside.

The wind blew the ocean air in softly causing the grass to bend and bow, and I took a minute to appreciate the beautiful senery, even though I got to see every day. There were gunshots off in the distance and I took that as my cue to move. I followed a little dirt path from the teleporter that led to a shooting range that I used, along with my grandpa and cousin too, to practice their marksmanship. A lone figure in green was shooting the tar out of the practice dummies.

I greatly admired my cousin's ability with guns, he was always able to hit his mark. I'd only met him a couple of months ago, but I felt an immediate connection to him. The two of us normally bonded over things like guns and adventure. For as long as he's been here he still hasn't gone and explored the town, granted we did live on an island on the most secluded part of the city, but still. For an adventure lover he had yet to have an adventure while he was here.

"That was awesome, Jake!" I called as I got closer to him. Jake wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand,

"Ah, thank you very much, Jade." He smiled, "What brings you out here on this jolly good day?"

"Grandpa told me to ask you if you'd take me into my friend's house."

"Is it Rose's, 'cause.. I'm not quite sure I'll be able to handle another drunk Miss Lalonde run in..." Jake shuttered at the memory of the last time he took me to the Lalonde house and Rose's older sister Roxy saw him while she was drunk. I chuckled lightly,

"Well yes and no. We have to go pick up Rose, but you'll be taking us to Dave's house."

"Dave? Grandfathers already okay-ed this, right?"

"Of course!" I smiled at the worried look Jake had on his face. Jake placed his guns back in the holsters and cracked his knuckles,

"I think I should meet this chap. I don't want you staying with any random boy-"

"He's not random, Jake. He's not even a he, he's a she!" I explained watching face to falter and shift into a confused one. I continued, "Her real name is Davinity. She's the one I was telling you about before, the one who's been gone away at the gifted school." I grabbed onto his hands and started to bounce, "And she just got back and me and Rose really wanna see her. So pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty please will you take us?"

Whether it was the puppy dog face I was giving him that caused him to agree, I'll never know. Jake nodded, "Righto, I'll take you to this bo- er girl's house. Two conditions though-"

"Yay! Anything!"

"One, Rose must be waiting outside for us when we get there, and two, I want to meet this young lady and her parents before I leave you there." I nodded so enthusiastically that my glasses almost flew off my head.

"Yeah, yeah of course! I'll send Rose a message in the car, but you won't be able to meet Dave's parents, since no one's seen them for seven years.. Oh! But you can meet Dirk. Dirks his older brother, he's like 20 or something- You'll like him." I winked as I took off towards Jake's jeep, leaving Jake to ponder what I could have meant by that.

In the jeep I pulled out my laptop and logged into pesterchum. My list popped up;

turntechGodhead Online

apocalypseArisen Online

adiosToreador Online

timaeusTestified Off-line

carcinoGeneticist Online

golgothasTerror Off-line

arsenicCatnip Online

grimAuxiliatrix Online

gutsyGumshoe Off-line

gallowsCalibrator Off-line

arachnidsGrip Online

centaursTesticle Online

ectoBiologist Online

terminallyCapricious Off-line

caligulasAquarium Online

tentacleTherapist Online

cuttlefishCuller Off-line

tipsyGnostalgic Online

I pulled up Rose's name and began to pester my friend.

gardenGnostics [GG] has began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

GG: rose!

GG: i called dave and told him we were coming over :DD

GG: you still wanna go right?

TT: Hello Jade. You are correct, I would still like to go and see our dear friend "Dave".

GG: still with the quotes, huh?

GG: well anyways

GG: jake is going to drive me to come get you and then hes going to take us to daves house

GG: umh by chance is your sister drinking at the moment

GG: cause jake is still recovering from the last time...

TT: I will answer your question with a question, when is she not?

TT: I will be waiting outside for your arrival. See you soon, yeah?

GG: yeah! :DD see you soon rose :D

gardenGnostics [GG] has stopped pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

I had just closed my computer and stuffed it into my overfilled bag as Jake climbed into the driver's seat and started the car. "All ready, yes?"

"Yeah!" I nod, "What time is it?!" I smile at my cousin, who smiled in return and pushes on the gas,

"Adventure time!" Squeals of delightment echo as the car speeds down the very narrow dirt path that connects there island to the mainland. The ride into Rose's house took almost 40 minutes, Jake just barely missing an attack by the older, very drunk, Lalonde sister. Rose climbed into the back of the jeep.

"Hello Jake, Jade."

"Hello young Rose."

"Hey Rose! Are you excited?! I'm so excited! I can't wait to see Dave!" I was practically shaking with excitement. I could hear Rose chuckle at my antics, but she said nothing else as we drove to Dave's.

We pulled up to Dave's apartment building and I jumped out of the car before Jake had even put it in park. I could hear Jake calling out for me, but I was too happy to care. _'Dave's home.'_ Kept circling my mind. Running up the stairs to the front doors of the building I past the elevators and ran up the stairs to floor 12 and right to Dave's door.

The elevators dinged behind me and I heard Jake and Rose shuffle out and walk up behind me. I pounded on the door and after a minute the door opened revealing Dave.

"He-" Dave didn't even get out her greeting before I tackled her to the floor, "DAVE! YOU'RE BACK!"

"FUCKIN- HOLY HELL, JADE!" Dave shrieked as she hit the ground, "You could have simply said hi. This isn't even ironic."

"Oh shut up about your ironic crap. I thought you'd be through that phase by now, cool kid." I laughed standing up, leaving the disoriented blonde girl on the floor, "Davey, I want you to meet my cousin, Jake. Jake, this is Dave."

"It's nice to finally meet you chap, er.. miss." Jake said offering his hand to pull her up. Once Dave's eyes could focus on the guy in front of her, her jaw dropped rather visibly causing me to laugh again. "Miss?" Jake asked snapping Dave out of her current stupor of: _'Holy damn! British Egbert? No, no way. She said his name was Jake.'_

"Uh, thanks." Dave took his hand and he pulled her up from the floor, "It's n-nice to meet you, Jake."

"You as well, Dave. I've heard a lot about you from Jade. She speaks quite highly of you, and I can see why. You're very lovely." Jake winked causing Dave to stutter and turn red and Rose to _almost_ break in to hysterics. I sighed shaking my head at Jake,

"Jake! Don't flirt with my friends!" I scolded, "She's not your type anyways. I said you'd like Dirk, not Dave, silly!" Jake chuckled, but didn't get a chance to reply because that was the exact moment that Dirk decided to enter the room,

"Hey Davie, have you seen my shirt? I sat it on the counter during the food fight and now it's gone. Have you-"

* * *

And there's Chapter 2~

OH MY GOSH A BRITISH EGBERT. Yeah I'm not even kidding, that's what I think every time I go from John to Jake (Or I guess an American English, if you go from Jake to John)

I wonder how Dirk and Jake are gonna react to each other? Ehehe ;3

Dirk shines in Chapter 3


	3. Dirk: Fall In Love With The British Kid

And here's Chapter 3

Enjoy~ :D

* * *

**Chap. 3 - Dirk: Fall In Love With The British Guy Faster Then You Did Rainbow Dash**

I smiled to myself looking around the now shiny kitchen that I just spent the last hour cleaning. The food fight was totally worth all the cleanup, now only if I could figure out where my shirt went. I went to change after the food fight and brought down a new shirt and sat it on the counter so I'd have something to wear once I was done cleaning, and I wouldn't have to worry about getting anything on it while I cleaned. "It couldn't have gone far.." I mumbled to myself, "Maybe Davie has seen it.."

Wiping my hands on the back of my pants, I walked out of the kitchen into the living room, "Hey Davie, have you seen my shirt? I sat it on the counter after the food fight and now it's gone. Have you-" _'OH HOT DAYUM!'_ I froze mid-step and stared at the group standing in the doorway, well, not the group exactly, but the guy in the group. _'He's a cutie.'_

"Bro, is it too much to ask for you to be fully dressed when I have friends over?!" Davie complained. I snapped back to reality and looked at my little sister,

"I just asked if you'd seen my shirt, I sat it on the counter and now it's go-"

Childish chuckles echoed all around the room, Davie and I shared a look, "Cal." We bother turned to see our younger brother at the top of the stairs before he took off to hide somewhere.

Rose smiled sarcastically, "It's okay Dirk, you look better without one." Jade nodded in agreement giggling. Davie gagged and faceplamed. I chuckled slipping into my Texan accent,

"Why, thank you, little ladies. I knew there was a reason I liked you two." I glanced from the two teenage girls to the older boy standing between them, "And who might you be?"

"O-oh, golly. Where are my manners, I'm English- Jake English." He held out his hand and I shook it,

"Dirk Strider. Nice to meet you English."

"You too, Mr. Strider." _'British accent, I just hit the jackpot.'_ I smiled at the dark haired boy, who returned the smile happily, if only for a second before he chewed on his lip. "Uh, Mr. Strider.. you have something on your cheek."

"Hm?" I tilted my head slightly, confused, but before I could ask what Jake was talking about, said boy reached forward and brushed his fingers across my cheek. He held his hand in front of my face to show me, _'Pizza sauce.'_ I grabbed Jake's hand and gently pulled it towards my mouth licking the pizza sauce from his fingers, causing the British boy to blush ferociously. "We had a food fight earlier, guess I missed a spot when I was cleaning. Thanks English." I knew the smile on my face was close to being considered a smirk, but I couldn't help myself. _'That blush.. oh god. He's so, so.. kawaii.. I should ask him out sometime...'_

"N-no p-problem." Jake stuttered. Jade nudged Jake in the side,

"Jake, Grandpa is gonna wonder what's taking you so long. He'll probably think you got lost again."

"H-hey! That was one time, it's not my fault I don't know my way around this bloody town." Jake pouted slightly at his cousin. _'This must be a sign from god.'_ I saw my chance and took it without a second thought,

"I could show you around sometime if you'd like, English." Jake looked surprised to say the least, but a small smile graced his lips,

"R-really? Golly, that'd be swell, Mr. Strider. If you wouldn't mind that is."

"I would love too." I smiled, covering Davie's mouth when she started making gagging noises again. "How about next Saturday?"

"Sounds wonderful." Jake smiled back. Jade, Rose, and Davie all shared a look. Jade finally nudged Jake in the side again, breaking the staring match he was having with me.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Jake. Will you come back and pick me up tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course." Jake nodded receiving a hug from his cousin, "I'll see you tomorrow, then. Jolly good to meet you, Dave, Dirk." Jake made eye contact with each of us as he said names.

I was pretty sure I felt his heart explode when Jake said my name, "Y-yeah. You too.. Jake." Jake smiled once more before he turned and walked back to the elevator. I watched him for a moment before slowly shutting the door. When I turned around I had three teenage girls staring at me with accusing looks.

"What?" I asked. Rose held her normal smirk, Jade was smiling, and even Dave had a slight smile on her face. Dave shook her head, smile still in place,

"Why didn't you just rip off your pants and jump him right then? That would have been less embarrassing to watch then you two undressing each other with your eyes." I snorted and ruffled my sisters hair,

"You wanna see something embarrassing to watch, I'll record you and John next time you're here. The way you act around him sometimes, it's just sad little sis. You're letting down the Strider's awesome reputation." Davie rolled her eyes, not that anyone could tell with her shades on, but before she could reply Jade spoke up.

"I'm really glad I had the chance to get you to meet Jake. He's been here for the last couple months, but hasn't left the house except for a couple times. It'll be good for him to make some friends, maybe you could help with that?"

"Don't worry little Jade, I'll take care of Jake for you."

"I don't like what your smile is implying, bro." Dave ran a hand through her blonde hair, "But while you day dream about your date next week, Rose, Jade, and I will be in my room." Davie walked up the stairs with her two friends close behind her. I smiled slightly to myself,

_'I have a date with a British cutie next Saturday. Good job, Strider! I think this calls for a celebration.. Time to watch some My Little Pony.'_

* * *

Sooooo~ Yes. These last two chapter were short, BUT, I'll upload more tomorrow :3 Possibly just Chapter 4, but maybe 5 too, and if I add 5 it'll be 5 and 6 because those two chapters go hand in hand.

Anyways~ Hope you enjoy these. Thank you for your time x3


	4. Rose: Try To Coerce Dave

Right-o! So here's chapter 4~ Sorry it's a tad bit late, lost my internet last night. 3:

Enjoy~ :3

* * *

**Chap. 4 - Rose: Try To Coierce Dave Into Telling John She's A Girl**

I was currently sitting Indian style on Dave's bed with Jade lying on her back upside down next to me with her head hanging off the side. Dave was sitting backwards in her computer chair, talking about her experiences at the music school and the people she met there.

"-All in all it was totally kick ass. I mean, don't get me wrong guys, I most definitely missed you two-"

"And John." I added, Dave ignored me and continued,

"-And I couldn't wait to get back here so that I could see you two-"

"And John." I repeated, earning a giggle from Jade and a glare from Dave, who kept talking.

"And get things back into the normal routines. Like our movie nights-"

"With John."

"-Going to the pool-"

"With John."

"-Hanging at the park-"

"With John."

"-And just chilling together." Dave started to grind her teeth. I smirked lightly,

"With John."

"ROSE!" She finally snapped, I blinked innocently,

"Yes, Davinity?"

"Is there something you'd like to talk about?" She huffed with her arms crossed, and began to spin in her chair.

"Why, yes, Dave. There is. When are you going to tell John you're a girl?" I asked getting straight to the point. Jade rolled over onto her stomach,

"Yeah! I wanna know too! When are you going to tell him?"

"What? Really you guys? Just. Really?" Dave stopped spinning and stared at us through her dark shades. Jade and I both nodded, causing a small sigh to escape our golden blonde haired friend's lips. "Guys, you don't understand. John's my bro- my best bro. I can't just be like, 'Hey John, do you wanna play some zombie killing games? Great! Oh and by the way, I'm not really a boy, I'm actually a girl- but it's okay! We can still be best bros and shit'. No fucking way. He'll flip his shit just like Karkat. And that means no more feeling jams, no more bro time, no more movie nights, or sleep overs, or even just chilling and everything being normal."

"You can't keep lying to him, Davinity." I said slowly. "It'd be better if you told him yourself, then if he finds out through someone else, you know."

"But I'm not lying, Rose." Dave ran a hand through her hair, "I just happen to be friends with some of the most dense guys the world has ever seen. It's not like I wrap my chest down or anything!" Jade and I exchanged a look with each other before looking back at Dave. She frowned, "What? I don't! Honest!"

"Dave-"

"Alright! Fine! I do, but it's only for gym days. I might not have much but it still bounces when I run, and-"

"That's lying, Dave." I shake my head at her, "You should tell him before he finds out through someone else, or by himself. It'll save you both a lot of pain in the future."

Dave's still frowning at us, "Fine.. I'll tell him- all of the guys- this year.. just.. not yet, okay?" I looked over at Jade, she had a sad look in her eye and was worrying her bottom lip, and I'm sure I looked the same.

"Davinity, just.. be careful, okay?" Jade said reaching out to grab Dave's hand, "We're in high school now, the guys are going to be going through all sorts of puberty stuff! They could start to notice how girly are if you're not careful.. I want you to be able to tell the guys at your own pace, but if you don't hurry.." She paused and looked back at me.

"They could figure it out on their own," I said for Jade, "And that won't be good for anyone." Dave looked between us again,

"I know.." She whispered, "I'm working on it, alright. I just... I want things to be normal again before I screw everything up." I didn't say anything after that, none of us did for a while. I knew it was a bad idea to put it off for much longer, _'If she keeps putting it off, John's going to have a hard time coping with it.. John can laugh off a lot of serious things, but this.. I don't think it'll be that easy. They're supposed to be best friends, and this is something rather big..'_ I chewed on my lip, letting a small breath past through my lips. Jade bounced up, startling me from my thoughts,

"Oh! I know! Let's watch a movie!" She got off the bed and walked to Dave's movie shelf that was sitting above her turn-tables.

"What'dya wanna watch, Jade?" Davinity asked looking over at our dark haired friend. Jade hummed for a second before she giggling happily,

"Gnomeo and Juliet!" Dave groaned and laid her head down on the back of her chair.

"A romance movie? Really, Jade? Romcom's are Karkat's thing."

"Oh hush, cool kid." Jade said pushing the chair Dave was sitting in so she could get to her computer. She opened the disc drive and stuck in the movie before pulling Dave out of her chair and bringing her back to the bed where I was still sitting. After a couple minutes of shuffling the three of us were comfortably arranged on Dave's fluffy bed.

I glanced over at Dave while the movie played, _'For someone who doesn't like romcoms he's sure enjoying the movie.'_ A small smiled made its way onto my face as the movie continued to play, _'Maybes she and John need a little push.'_ I look back over at Dave, her head was bobbing slightly as she fought off sleep. _'Please let everything work out between them, when she does tell him.'_ I heard my laptop ding from inside my bag so I lent over the bed to grab it. It's my pesterchum, or to be more specific it's John, Eridan, and Kanaya.

I looked over what John had been saying before I left my house earlier;

EB: it's been so long since i've seen dave. i'm excited but..

EB: i'm nervous

EB: what if he's different from when he left

EB: what if he doesn't wanna be best bro's anymore?!

EB: what if he's found a new best friend?

EB: what if-

TT: John!

TT: You're starting to sounds like a middle school girl who's debating on telling her crush she likes him.

TT: I really don't think- no. I know you have nothing to worry about.

TT: Your feelings are getting rather irrational.

TT: Breath John, breath.

EB: i am breathing -.- i just.. i don't wanna lose my best friend rose..

EB: not that you and the others aren't great, it's just that me and dave...

TT: You don't have to explain, John. Dave.. has explained it to me many, many, many times before, and besides that, anyone with two eyes could see how close you are. I understand completely.

EB: Dave talks about me to you?

TT: Heh, you have no idea.

EB: What do you mean?

TT: Well what do you know. You are capable of forming perfect sentences with correct capitalization.

EB: don't change the subject rose. what are you talking about?

TT: I believe the term is, "None of your business", John.

EB: fine, be that way. you bully.

TT: Cry me a river.

EB: i will! and then you'll be all 'oh noes, i feel so bad about the way i treated john! he's so awesome and charming and i broke his heart by being such a bully'.

TT: My heart goes out to you, my brave little solider.

EB: heir of breath, my dear, heir of breath.

EB: hey, eridan is trying to get a hold of you..

EB: what's that all about?

EB: uhhhh, rose? you still there?

tentacleTherapist [TT] has stopped pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

_'Oops.'_

tentacleTherapist [TT] has began pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

TT: Sorry about that, John. I was in a hurry to get out of the house and I forgot to say bye.

TT: I'm not sure why he'd be trying to get a hold of me...

TT: Possibly something to do with drama club?

TT: I'll see you Monday, John. Have a nice last few days of Summer.

tentacleTherapist [TT] has stopped pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

I closed out our window and went to Eridan's:

caligulasAquarium [CA] has began trolling tentacleTherapist [TT]

CA: hey rose

CA: fef wwanted me to tell you there isnt gonna be a vvery long drama club meetin on monday mornin

CA: but there is one

CA: and theres one after school too

CA: and wwere required to go to all of the drama club meetins throughout the year

CA: all the drama club meetins

CA: all of them

CA: ...

CA: rose are you even there

CA: come one rose this is vvery, vvery, vvery, vvery, vvery, vvery important. wwe need you to be at the meetins

CA: rose

CA: ...

CA: wwhatever

caligulasAquarium [CA] has stopped trolling tentacleTherapist [TT]

tentacleTherapist [TT] has started pestering caligulasAquarium [CA]

TT: Sorry Eridan, I was busy watching a movie with Dave and Jade.

TT: I will be at the meeting Monday morning, do not worry.

TT: Did you really just say 'very' so many times just so you could double the 'v'?

CA: NEH!

TT: I will take that as a yes.

CA: hush you

CA: i wwas just tryin to get your attention

CA: but you wwere wway to busy wwatchin a wweird movie wwith your so vvery precious davve

TT: And Jade.

TT: And again, are you purposely trying to find ways to put w's and v's in your sentences?

CA: youll pay attention to my grammar but not to me

CA: wwhy dont you lovve me rose

TT: We've been over this, Eridan.

TT: I'm with Kanaya, and besides that.

TT: I don't play for your team.

CA: wwho cares about kanaya

CA: i'm one in a million!

TT: I care about her.

TT: Don't you?

TT: I thought you guys were friends?

CA: i am friends wwith her

CA: but i need attention and lovve too

TT: Goodbye Eridan. I'll see you Monday.

tentacleTherapist [TT] has stopped pestering caligulasAquarium [CA]

_'That boy. When will he learn? Sometimes he's just.. so... so... "neh"...'_ I shake away the annoyed feeling and pull up Kanaya's box.

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] has began trolling tentacleTherapist [TT]

GA: Hello Beautiful.3

GA: How Was Your Night?

TT: Hello Kanaya.

TT: And it has been good, but it's much better now.

GA: That Is Good To Hear- Or, See. I Guess Would Be The Correct Word Since We Are Typing To Each Other.

GA: Did I Make Your Night Better?

TT: Of course. You always make my nights bright, Kanaya. How was the rest of your day?

TT: Was Karkat a good model?

TT: I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer to help you with your new design. My mom needed me home and then Jade and I went to see Dave.

GA: I'm Very Glad To Hear That.

GA: It Was Okay, It Would Have Been Better If You Were Able To Stay, But I Understand You Had Other Things To Do.

GA: Uhm, Well..

GA: Depends On Your Definition Of "Good Model".

GA: He... Didn't Really Like The Fact I Made Him Wear Dresses.

GA: However, Once I Ignored His Angry Comments He Was "Good".

GA: It Would Have Been More Enjoyable With You As My Model.

TT: I'll make it up to you, I promise.

TT: So he was as grumpy as always, I take it?

TT: How have you been able to work with his grumpiness for so long?

GA: He's Like A Baby Brother To Me, Rose.

GA: Once You're Around Him Long Enough He Starts To Let Down His Walls And You Get To See The Real Him. The Him That He Trys To Hide From Everyone.

GA: He's Really Gentle And Loving.

GA: He's Just Afraid He'll Get Hurt.

TT: Oh, I didn't realize that.

TT: I don't really hang out with him all that much, only in some classes and at lunch with everyone.

GA: You Should Give Him A Chance Sometime.

GA: Anyways, I'm Going To Let You Get Some Sleep, Alright?

GA: Are We Still Hanging Out Tomorrow?

TT: Of course. I wouldn't miss our hanging out time for anything in the world.

GA: Goodnight Rose. 3

TT: Goodnight Kanaya 3

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] has stopped trolling tentacleTherapist [TT]

I yawned closing my laptop, sleep slowly taking over my sense. I placed my laptop on the ground and curled up into a ball next to my friends. Jade had re-positioned herself sometime during my conversation, and was now laying on her side on the bed with her head resting on Dave's knee. Dave, who had stayed in her spot, was sitting Indian style with her back up against the wall and he head lulled forward. I rested my head ho her shoulder, still curled up, and let their breathing lull me off to sleep.

* * *

Rose is pretty cool, but guess who's next? That's right! It's John! :D

Oh, and I guess I should just throw this out there. When John corrected Rose and said "heir of breath", let's just say that their God Tier names are the names they use on some kind of "save-the-world-by-becoming-the-most-powerful-so-a nd-so-in-the-realm-game", okay?


	5. John: Get Jealous And Be Over-Protective

Oh my gosh!

Accidental Lisp Lord - Thank you! :D

Nignig - Oh yes! There will be make-overs. Just you wait and see x3 and uh, thanks for the "nyeh" correction, I didn't realize I missed it. Sorry if it bothered you..

Ninjarocker - Noooooes! Don't her send yo away! D: Hehe it's not a problem! (I did it again) xD Jake and Dirk is definitely inevitable! There is no way to deny that :33 Sound greedy it's okay! ;D

Xodiac451 - Hah, yeah, I agree.

Ask and you shall receive my internet companions! Chapter 5 and 6 for you for asking so nicely. (and cause I wont be around internet again 'til Monday or Tuesday~

Enjoy~

* * *

**Chap. 5 - John: Get Jealous And Be Over-Protective Of Your Best Bro**

_'I can't believe school starts tomorrow. It's just... Unbelievable! Summers already come and past, and I didn't even get to do anything with Dave this year. Lame!'_ My pesterchum dinged, _'Well speak of the devil.'_ I smiled and clicked on Dave's name as he logged in.

turntechGodhead Online

apocalypseArisen Off-line

adiosToreador Off-line

timaeusTestified Online

carcinoGeneticist Online

gardenGnostics Off-line

golgothasTerror Online

arsenicCatnip Online

grimAuxiliatrix Off-line

gutsyGumshoe Online

gallowsCalibrator Off-line

arachnidsGrip Online

centaursTesticle Off-line

terminallyCapricious Off-line

caligulasAquarium Off-line

tentacleTherapist Off-line

cuttlefishCuller Online

tipsyGnostalgic Online

ectoBiologist [EB] has began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

EB: dave!

EB: i forgot to tell you the other day.

EB: i have your schedule,

EB: and your locker is on the 4th floor,

EB: number 457. mine's 456, so we're next to each other again.

EB: like always. :)

TG: i wouldnt have it any other way.

TG: oh and just so you know Egbert

TG: im expecting you to keep your word

EB: uh, what word?

TG: you said that if i answered you id get an apple juice on the first day of school

TG: i answered you

TG: i get an apple juice

TG: you said

EB: hahah :) alright dave, you're right i did say that.

EB: so i'll give you a bottle.

TG: YES!

EB: but you'll never know if its apple juice... or piss.

TG: NO!

TG: Egbert dont you fucking dare do that to me

TG: were supposed to be friends bro

TG: why?

TG: why would you do something so cruel as to bring up that past conversation

TG: id finally forgot about it

TG: i hate you egderp

TG: no, hate doesn't express it well enough

TG: i loath you

EB: you know dave, loath sounds an awful lot like love.

EB: dave

EB: you love me, don't you? :)

EB: don't try to hide it. i know you love me.

EB: i've known since we were kids.

EB: but i wanna hear you say it bro.

EB: or see, i guess. if you wanna get technical..

EB: come on, bro. say it. you know you wanna.

I laughed to myself. I loved talking to Dave, our conversations never felt strain or forced. They were always smooth and flowing, like neither of us really had to think of what to say. The smiled on my face disappeared though, as Dave never replied.

turntechGodhead [TG] has stopped pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

ectoBiologist [EB] has began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

EB: Dave?

EB: Dave, where'd you go?

EB: Dave, dude, please say something.

ectoBiologist [EB] has stopped pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

I waited so long for a reply that my 'you've stopped pestering' flashed on the conversation. I stared at the screen forever, _'Where'd he go? Did I scare him? No. Not possible. We joke like this all the time. He wouldn't have stopped talking because of that.. I hope he's okay. Dave, please say something.'_

Just as the thought enter my head our conversation lit up again;

turntechGodhead [TG] has began pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

TG: hahaha, Egbert, youre funny

TG: i can only love someone whos as gorgeous as i am

TG: you dont quite make it bro

TG: sorry if i scared you

TG: cal came in and scared me to death

TG: had to go beat his ass

TG: no one messes with dave strider

EB: i was worried for a second there, but i'm glad to hear all is good.

TG: yeah bro

TG: but hey i gotta go

TG: dirk needs my help with some bogus shit

TG: ill see you in the morning beautiful

EB: aw, okay.

EB: see you tomorrow, gorgeous ;)

turntechGodhead [TG] has stopped pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

_'I'm glad everything's okay.'_ I smiled, my computer pinged again.

arachnidsGrip [AG] has began trolling ectoBiologist [EB]

AG: Heeeeeeeey, Johnnnnnnnn ::::)

AG: What are you up too?

EB: hey, vriska.

EB: nothing really, just talking to Dave.

AG: UGH!

AG: Is he 8ack already?

AG: I h8 him. Soooooooo much!

AG: Why do you even hang out with that ass?

EB: don't be rude vriska. i like Dave.

EB: he's my best bro.

AG: Maaaay8eeee, 8ut when you talk to him, you don't talk to me ::::'(

EB: that's not true. i'm talking to you right now, aren't i?

AG: O8viouslyyyyyyyy! 8ut that doesn't change the fact our rel8tionship wont work 8ecause of him!

EB: ...what rel8tionship?

EB: relationship*

AG: EXACTLY!

AG: We don't have one anymore 8ecause you're always with that douche!

AG: You should just dump him and hang with me again. ::::D

AG: I would also like to point out that I'm o8viously ru88ing off on you.

AG: Just look how you spelt rel8tionship!

EB: okay, one: i can't "dump" Dave, because we aren't dating.

EB: two: don't call Dave a douche and i do hang with you, vriska.

EB: Dave doesn't get in the way of us hanging out.

AG: Hmph!

AG: Why do you capitalize his name 8ut not mine?

EB: huh?

EB: and that was only 7 !'s

AG: DAVE'S NAME! You always capitalize the 'D' in Daves name, 8ut not the 'V' in mine.

AG: You like him 8etter than me don't you?!

EB: it was a onetime thing.

AG: You've done it everytime you've said his name in our conversation!

AG: Err, typed his name...

AG: You just like the 'D' don'tchu Egderp? :::;D

EB: real mature, vriska.

EB: real.

EB: mature.

AG: I knoooooooow, right? Someday you'll 8e as mature as me.

AG: 8ut I'm gonna go now.

AG: You're not 8eing much fun.

AG: 8ye Joooooooohn! Have fun with Dave's 'D'! ;;;;D

arachnidsGrip [AG] has began trolling ectoBiologist [EB]

I rolled my eyes, Vriska could be so... crazy sometimes. She can be hard to be around sometimes too, her and Dave never get along. It's normally like a World War when the two get in the same room together. Other times Vriska can be pretty cool to be around. I sort of 'dated' her back when I was in 7th grade and she was in 8th.. it, uh, didn't work out very well. But she loves Nicholas Cage movies like me, so we always go watch them when they get to the theater. My computer dinged again.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] has began trolling ectoBiologist [EB]

CG: HEY FUCKASS. THE FRIDAY OF THE SECOND WEEK OF SCHOOL GAMZEE, TAV, AND I DECIDED WE SHOULD DO A GUYS NIGHT WITH STRIDER.

CG: ARE YOU IN OR FUCKING WHAT?

EB: totally, karkat! what are we gonna do?

CG: WE'RE GOING TO GO SWIM AT THE LAKE AFTER HOURS. THEN HAVE A CRAPPY MOVIE NIGHT AT ONE OF OUR HOUSES.

EB: i'll ask my dad if we can have it here. i know how you feel about bringing people to your house since your brother wont shut up

EB: gamzee's brother is pretty chill, but his dad scares the ever-loving fuck out of me.

EB: tav's house is kinda small since it's just him and his uncle.

CG: THANK FUCKING GOD THAT YOU VULENTERED. I WAS WORRIED I WAS GOING TO HAVE TO BLACK MAIL YOU OR SOME TIME-CONSUMING BULLSHIT LIKE THAT.

EB: black mail me? with what exactly?

CG: SORRY EGDERP, BUT I'M NOT TELLING YOU. I MIGHT STILL NEED THIS INFORMATION SOMEDAY.

CG: ANYWAYS GOODNIGHT FUCKASS. SEE YOU TOMORROW.

EB: later, karkat!

carcinoGeneticist [CG] has began trolling ectoBiologist [EB]

I yawned turning off my computer screen. _'Time to hit the hay!'_ I jumped into bed, got under the covers, and sat my glasses on my side table, _'Less than 12 hours until I get to see my Dave! Err, my best bro, Dave. Haha, silly jumbled thoughts.'_ I smiled closing my eyes and letting sleep take me.

* * *

I was not nervous. Not at all. Why would I be? I mean, just because I haven't seen Dave in over a year doesn't mean anything. I was just going to go to school, just like I did any other year, I'd go to where our lockers are, where Dave will already be waiting for me, we'll go to our classes' together, crack jokes, get detention, and have fun. Just like every other year, well... except last year since Dave was gone... but that doesn't matter now! 'Cause Dave's back! _'This year is going to rock!'_

I ran my fingers through my messy bed head and straightened out my glasses, way too lazy to try and find my contacts. I pulled my blue plaid button up shirt on over my white T-shirt, grabbed my backpack and headed out my bedroom door.

"Jane! Jane, I'm ready. Can we go?"

Jane was standing at the kitchen counter, while our dad was at the kitchen table eating cake and reading the paper. "Not until you've eaten your breakfast, silly!" Jane smiled, looking up from the cake she was frosting. _'Ugh, my family and cake..'_

I rolled my eyes from behind my glasses, "I'm really not hungry, Jane. I really just wanna go."

"What's got you in such a hurry, son? I never remember you being this excited about the first day of school, or even school in general." My dad glanced up from his paper for a minute. I couldn't help the small smile that spread out on my face,

"Dave's back."

"Ah, well that explains it." Jane gave me a look that made me feel like she knew something I didn't, "Can't wait to see your boyfriend, huh?" She giggled.

"We're just bros," I laughed along with her, I was used to people making jokes like that. "But yes, I wanna see him. It's been a whole freaking year, Janie!"

"Why don't you have him over for a boy's night on Friday?" My dad said folding up his newspaper and standing from the table, "You've been good this year. You've deserved it."

"Really?! Sweet! Thanks dad!" I cheered, grabbing the sack lunch that Jane was holding out to me. We said our goodbyes to dad and then got into Jane's little buggy car.

We hadn't gotten very far when I remember my "word". I asked Jane to pull into the gas station, she gave me confused look, but complied anyway. I hopped out of the car and ran inside the air conditioned gas station. I grabbed an apple juice from one of the coolers and went to pay the cashier. Who in my opinion looked an awful lot like Will Smith. _'Heh, Karkat would flip his shit if I told him Will Smith was working at the 7/11 down the street from the school.'_ I inwardly chuckled as I got back in my sisters car.

Jane had one thin black eyebrow raised suspiciously and a smirk on her face as she eyed the bottle in my hands, "Is that for anyone in particular?"

"I owe Dave one." I explained ignoring her 'yeah right' face. "Let's go! Pchooooooo!" I hollered making a jet pack noise. Jane snorted as she backed the car up and started driving again. We made it to school in record time, even with the gas station stop. I smiled as I stepped out of the car, _'Today's gonna rock!'_

"I'm going to wait for Jade and Jake to get here. I'm gonna assume you're just going straight to find Dave?" Jane asked, adjusting her back pack. I nodded,

"See you later, Janie!" I headed straight inside the musty smelling building and up the 4th floor where the freshmen lockers are. I read off some of the numbers as I pasted, _'404... 410... 423... 436... 444... 450... 456!'_ Thanks to my growth spurt I had during the last part of the year I could see the head of golden blonde hair and the red and white long sleeved T-shirt I've seen since I was a kid. _'DAVE!'_ I gently shoved my way past the kids standing between me and my best bro. I snuck up behind him, wrapped my arms around his waist, and spun him around lifting him off the ground.

"Dave!" I yelled unable to contain my excitement any longer. Dave let out a very feminine sounding squeal that caused me to stop mid-spin. _'That was rather girly.. and you know.. Dave is really light for a guy, he's got a feminine waist too.. it's so tiny an- what am I thinking?!'_ I pushed those thoughts out of my head and chuckled, "Did I scare you, Dave?" I loosened my grip on him, he pulled himself free and turned to face me,

"Egbert! You little shi- holy hell!" Dave had to tilt his head back slightly to look me in the eye do to the closeness we were standing. "You grew! Am I the only one who didn't have a damn growth spurt?!"

I looked from Dave and noticed that Gamzee, Tavros, Karkat, Vriska, and Terezi were also standing around Dave. Looking back down at Dave I smiled, enjoying the look of shock that formed on his face. To be honest though, I wasn't expecting him to grab my ears and pull my face down to his level,

"And you got your braces off?! When the shit did this happen?!"

"Last Christmas." My smiled never wavered. The feeling of fulfillment washed over me because of the fact I shocked a Strider twice in under 30 seconds. Dave shook his head in disbelief, and even though I couldn't see through his shades, I knew his eyes were wide. He continued to stare at me, so I stared back. That is, until a lispy voice called out,

"Strider? Davinity Strider?"

_'Davinity? Who's Davinity?'_ I saw Dave tense slightly. A guy about as tall as Gamzee walked up between Vriska and Karkat. He had dark brown hair that sort of stood up, multicolored eyes, one an ocean blue color, one stop sign red. He was wearing a yellow zip-up jacket that had a black Gemini sign on it. Dave turned around slowly. The guys face brightened as he chuckled,

"It really is you. Little Miss Davinity. Small world, huh?"

"C-Captor? W-What are you doing here?" Dave stuttered. _'Dave doesn't stutter.'_

"I told you I was moving 'cause my dad got a new job, right? Well, this is where he was hired. So, it looks like we're class mates again." The guy looked confident even with his lisp.

"Uh, what's going on? Who's the mustard smelling guy," Terezi asked, "And who's Davinity?" The guy raised an eyebrow at her, but before he had the chance to say anything Dave practically jumped on the guy, wrapping his arms around the taller guy's neck, efficiently pulling him down to Dave's height.

He seemed surprised by the hug at first slowly hugging back, until Dave said something to him, that is. The guy looked around our group before his eyes landed on me and he smirked. His grip on Dave tightened, he turned his head towards Dave and whispered something before he let go, allowing Dave to step back. I grabbed the back of Dave's shirt pulling him back into my arms and resting my head on top of his, with only a little struggle.

"Who is this guy?" I glared. _'And why does he think he can hug my Dave like that? Ugh! Not my Dave, but my best friend Dave!'_ Dave's face looked a little red as he cleared his throat, "Guy's this is Sollux Captor. He's my friend from the talent school I went to last year. Captor this it Vriska Serket, Terezi Pyrope, John Egbert, Tavros Nitram, Gamzee Makara, and Karkat Vantas." Dave paused for a minute as everyone exchanged glances with each other and the new guy- _'Captor.'_ I frowned already not liking him.

Dave turned his head, causing mine to move too. "Karkat, this is the guy I was telling you about the other night.."

Karkat's red candy apple eyes got wide and his jaw went slightly slack as he glanced up at Sollux. Sollux turned his head to the left and looked my crabby friend up and down with his multicolored eyes before winking his blue eye at him. My jaw clenched, _'Who's this guy think he is!? Is he really hitting on Karkat so shamelessly?! Why would Dave wanna talk about this guy to anyone? Unless it was to complain about him..'_

"Sup, KK?" Sollux had a smirk on his face that could rival a Strider smirk. Karkat's face lit up brighter than a Christmas tree, he looked away mumbling,

"F-fuckass.."

My jaw would've been slack due to Karkat's response if it weren't for the fact it was still clenched shut because of this guy's douchey attitude. Even Gamzee looked surprised by Karkat's sudden bashfulness. Before I had a chance to speak up, Terezi chuckled maliciously,

"What a delicious shade of red I smell. Karkles? It smells like it's coming from you-" Karkat snapped interrupting her,

"Fuck you, Pyrope! You little insignificant blind ass-shit-fuc-"

"Quite the mouth you've got there." Sollux chuckled silencing Karkat, "I like it." I took my chance to speak,

"Dave, why'd he call you 'Davinity Strider'?"

"Uh... w-well.."

"It was an obvious joke turning Dave's name into divinity, a word mean god or god like powers in reference to Dave thinking he is in fact, a god." Sollux smirked at me, "Anyone with half a brain could figure that out."

I snarled slightly, "Why don't you-"

"Egbert, stop." Dave twisted out of my grip, turning around to face me, "That's just how Captor speaks, don't let it get to you." His voice sounded pleading, but I couldn't see if his eyes were. Not that that was anything knew since I've never seen his eyes before. "Please, John.." Dave whispered. _'Aw crap.. can't just not agree when he seriously begs while using my name..'_ I bit my lip. Looking from Dave to Sollux, who was still smirking at me.

Pressing my mouth into a straight line, I sighed through my nose and gave a single nod. Dave seemed to greatly relax, but Sollux looked.. un-amused? Bored? Unhappy? _'Was he trying to pick a fight with me?'_

"So you said you two were motherfucking school mates at that school for miraculous talent and shit?" Gamzee spoke up catching everyone's attention. His black hair was crazier than usual and his clown make-up was stretched up into its normal smile.

"Yeah." Dave nodded. Tavros looked up at Sollux from his wheelchair,

"W-what did you, uh.. do there? Like, uhm, what instrument do you play?" Sollux smiled,

"None, actually. My talent had nothing to do with music, mine was more on the brilliant side of the school."

"Sollux here, is a child genius." Dave explained looking at Tavros, "He's been hacking into computers and making viruses since he was 6."

"Whaa- no way!" Vriska yelled. She covered her mouth with one hand and pointed at Sollux with the other, "Y-You're L-lugalirra.. I read about you in Vogue, yesterday. You're famous. Total boy genius." Sollux smirked, Terezi frowned,

"The mustard kid is the one we saw on the news!?" Dave and Karkat both started to laugh at 'saw'. Terezi, with surprisingly good aim for a blind girl, punched Dave, then managed to hit Karkat without hitting Sollux, "Shut you cancerous face holes!" She yelled at them before turning back to Sollux, "I heard about you on the news, you're the one who hacked into the army's security files and stole their blueprints for the new high-tech weapons. You're the.. the Meshlamtaea!"

"So you have heard about me.." He smiled. I rolled my eyes, _'What a cocky asshole! Who could ever like a guy like thi- oh god no..'_ Karkat was turned slightly towards Sollux. His hands were up playing with his jacket hood strings absentmindedly, eyes wide with admiration, and mouth slightly agape. _'God, no. Please, for the love of everything, Karkat.. no.'_

"Karkat here makes viruses too, you know." Dave just had to open his mouth. Sollux turned from Terezi to Karkat, whose eyes grew even bigger- as if that was possible. A light pink colored appeared on his cheeks and he started to twist the jacket string around his finger even more.

"Is that so?"

"I-I w-w-well... it's not like.. i-t's all j-just, uh... m-mediocre stuff...just for fun a-and stuff.." Karkat's eyes kept darting from the tall douche-bag to the floor. The pink color becoming a deep red. Sollux's smile widened showing his teeth. _'Oh god damn it! Really?'_

"Really now? Well, I'd like to see what you can do. That is, if you'd like to show me. Maybe we could hang out sometime."

"Y-yeah? That s-sounds awesome.." Karkat smiled slightly still looking at the ground.

"Whoa, wait a motherfucking second." Gamzee frowned placing a hand protectively on Karkats shoulder, pulling him back slightly. I smiled, _'Yes! You go Gam!'_ Karkat frowned up at our clown friend, but Gamzee didn't give him a chance to speak, "Now, I don't wanna get in the motherfucking way of chill time with new friends, but if this motherfucker," Gamzee pointed at Sollux, a slight warning glare on his face, "Is some kind of motherfucking government hacker, you have no fucking business being around him. He could be on one of the motherfucking terrorist watch list-"

"I'm on all of them actually. The government seems to fear intelligence that it doesn't understand." Sollux interrupted, sounding smug." Gamzee stopped the train of thought he had been on and his frown deepened,

"Motherfucking see! No fucking way you can hangout alone with this motherfucker 'til I decide its motherfucking safe." Karkat glared at Gamzee,

"You're not my fucking parent, you asshole! You can't tell me who I can and can't fucking hang out with, or fucking be friends with! I'll fucking hang out with whoever the fuck I feel like and yo-" Gamzee spun Karkat completely around, hands firmly holding each of the smaller boys shoulders, and leaning down to be eye level with him,

"I SAID NO." Gamzee snapped. Everyone in our group froze, Gamzee never felt anything but relaxed and happy, none of us have ever seen Gamzee be angry. Karkat's eyes were wide again, but this time out of shock and fear. He shuttered slightly, his head tilted down. Gamzee looked over Karkat at Sollux, who looked rather disappointed, and glared at him. Sollux returned the glare with a greater force, his arms crossed across his chest.

Gamzee's eyes became unfocused for a second and his frown faltered to a smile and he glanced at the rest of us, removing his hands from Karkat. "Hey, there Flowersis's." I turned to see Rose and Jade had walked up behind us at some point.

"Hey everybody!" Jade cheered, she looped her arm through mine, "John, who's your new friend?"

I scoffed, "Not mine." I mumbled, receiving an elbow in the gut from Dave, who smiled at the two new comers,

"This is Sollux Captor, he's my friend from the music school. Sollux, this is Rose and this is Jade. Jade is John's cousin." Sollux smiled slightly at them,

"It's nice to meet you both."

"You too, Mister Hacker!" Jade bounced, while Rose shook her head,

"Jade, did you ever think maybe he's trying to keep a low profile? You probably should just call him Sollux, or Captor." _'Or self-conceded ass hole.'_ I frowned as the bell rang signaling it was time for our first class of the day.

"We'll all meet up for lunch, right?" Jade said, "You to Mister Hack- oop! I mean Sollux! Welcome to Alternia High!"

* * *

Ta-Da! So that's how John feels about all this stuff.

As for our Troll-y friends, in this and the next couple of chapter you'll be meeting all of them. I really hope no one is offended by any of what I feel the trolls would look like as humans. I hear lots of people complain about the Pyrope's being red headed, but honestly I think they look awesome with red hair and such..

I also love bashful/embarrassed/starstruck Karkat almost as much as I love grumpy Karkat! xD

Oh! Before I forget, here's a little trivia~ Does anyone know where "Lugalirra" and "The Meshlamtaea" come from? :3 heheh


	6. Dave: Oh God! It's That Hot Kid

And here's 6 dear followers!

**WAIT!**

Before you start reading, I just want to say, this is chapter 5, but from Dave's point of view instead of John. So you'll get to see what Davey-poo thinks of everyone. :3

Okay now you may read!

**No! Wait! One more thing**

You also meet Feferi, Eridan, Nepeta, and Meulin and Terezi and Latula's mom. :3 Okay, now with out and further delay:

Enjoy :3

* * *

**Chap. 6 - Dave: Oh God! It's That Hot Kid You Made Out With At Talent School.**

Thanks to John I knew exactly where to go once I entered the school building. I couldn't help but think about what he said last night, _'"You love me, don't you? Don't try to hide it. I know you love me.. I've known since we were kids, but I wanna hear you say it bro."... Do I love him? Is that even possible? I thought it was just a crush, but.. when I read that last night, it felt like my heart had stopped.. Oh god. Calm down, Davinity! Don't get yourself all worked up. Just stay calm and-'_

"DAVE!"

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the nasally voice I would never forget: Terezi. I looked around the hallway, somehow while I was lost in my thoughts I walked myself up to my locker, where Tavros, Gamzee, Karkat, Vriska, and Terezi were standing. Terezi tried to pull me into a hug, which I just narrowly avoided. "Awh, come on, Dave! I haven't seen you in a whole year! You could at least hug me!" She pouted. I laughed,

"Terezi.. you've never seen me." The others chuckled, making her pout deepen,

"At least I don't look like I belong in the 7th grade." I pasted up on making another joke about her not being able to see and looked around at my friends, and Vriska, for the first time in a year. Tavros, while he was still in a wheelchair, seemed to have gotten taller and had shaved his head into a Mohawk. Gamzee, who has always been freakishly tall- even with him hunching over all the time, had changed up is grey and white clown make-up, seeming to highlight is indigo, almost purple, eyes even more. His black hair was longer and crazier then I remember, sticking up every way. He was also wearing the same jacket he's had for years, it zips up all the way past his head to make a monsters face.

Karkat, who has always been shorter than me, had grown and now stood at least two inches taller than me, his black hair was still a fluffy black mess though. Vriska, the dumb bitch who John seems to adore, had also gotten taller. She was at least half a head taller than I was, and it seems she's grown boobs since I've been gone. _'Damn bitch..'_ I inwardly pout. Lastly there's Terezi, who was still blind and still carrying around the dragon-headed walking stick. The case of how she became blind was never solved. According to her, she doesn't even remember much about the accident, just that she was playing with some friends. Her cherry-red hair is cut off at her shoulders now, which is a huge change because it was clear down to her ass the last time I saw her. She's also gotten taller, standing a little higher than Karkat.

"Man, look how motherfucking cute and tiny you are, Davebro." Gamzee smiled lazily, Karkat chuckled nodding in agreement. Terezi sniffed the air,

"You know, Dave you do smell awful short.. and there's something else too.. but I can't put my finger on it.."

"So what else is new? Dave's always been a little prick." Vriska laughed, I smirked,

"Better than being a huge bitch." Vriska stopped laughing at wrapped her arms around herself. _'She's always been so self-conscious. I guess that was kinda rude of me- oh, who am I kidding, I don't even care.'_

"What the hell is that supposed to me?!"

"Uhh.. guys, c-can't we, um, just get along?" Tavros asked. _'Yup! Still as awkward as I remember.'_ I smiled,

"At least I'll be taller than Egbert."

"Dave!" A pair of arms wrapped around my waist and spun me around. I temporarily forgot the fact that I was supposed to be a dude, and a girly squeal escaped my lips. I was put back on my feet, _'Oh god, they know. I blew it.'_ I started to panic, as everyone stared at me. Suddenly the person who had a hold of me started to laugh, _'Hey.. I know that laugh..'_

"Did I scare you, Dave?" John asked, his breath hitting my ear, his grip on me loosened up. I pulled myself free and turned around to yell at him, _'The little fucker!'_

"Egbert! You little shi- holy hell!" I yelled, tilting my head back to look at him. _'John's tall! He's not supposed to be tall! Who said this was okay?!'_ "You grew! Am I the only one who didn't have a damn growth spurt?!"

John seemed taken aback for a moment, he looked past me at our other friends for a second before looking back at me. He smiled. _'Oh my god!'_ I grabbed his face at pulled him down to my eye level, I couldn't stop starring at his mouth.

"And you got your braces off?! When the shit did this happen?!"

"Last Christmas." He continued to smile at me. I couldn't believe it. Any of it. I knew I was staring, but I couldn't help myself, and even if I could I probably wouldn't. _'Why do I have to have a crush on him.. he's so cute.. his bright blue eyes, perfectly messy hair, amazing smile...'_ I could have stared forever if it wasn't for-

"Strider? Davinity Strider?"

_'Awh FUCK! I knew that lisp. I'd know it anywhere.'_ I felt myself tense. I closed my eyes tightly and turned around slowly. _'Please be wrong. Please be wrong. Please be wrong.'_ I opened my eyes, _'Shit..'_ I wasn't wrong, he was really here. Sollux Captor. The boy I made out with last year.. He chuckled,

"It really is you. Little Miss Davinity. Small world, huh?"

"C-Captor? W-What are you doing here?" I stuttered, almost slipping out of my "Dave voice". _'This can't be happening..'_

"I told you I was moving 'cause my dad got a new job, right? Well, this is where he was hired. So, it looks like we're class mates again." He answered boredly, the smile never leaving his face. _'Oh, god.. that smile..'_ That smile is the whole reason I'm in this mess now. _'Stupid. Fucking. Smug. Hot. Smile. God damn!'_

"Uh, what's going on? Who's the mustard smelling guy," Terezi asked frowning in Sollux's general direction, "And who's Davinity?" _'SHIT!'_ Sollux raised an eyebrow at her and opened his mouth to say something. _'Gotta do something!'_ My brain yelled, throwing myself at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him down in a hug. His body was tense for a second, "Please, Sollux.. Please don't say anything. They still don't know I'm a girl.." I whispered in his ear using my normal voice, "John doesn't... he.. just- I-I'll do something for you- Anything for you.. you just have to keep it a secret.. Please Sol.."

His arm's tightened around me and he chuckled, making his chest rumble against mine, "Anything, huh? I think I like that sound of that, but what to ask for..." He breathed on my ear making me shudder. He chuckled again, "I never realized how much I missed you pressed up against me until now, Strider. You've got yourself a deal, I'll tell you what I want later."

He loosened his arms and I stepped away quickly, only to have John pulled me backwards by the back of my shirt and wrap his arms around my waist. He rested his head on top of mine.

"Who is this guy?" John asked roughly, and I could tell he was glaring. _'Is John.. jealous?'_ I felt my face warm up,

"Guy's this is Sollux Captor. He's my friend from the talent school I went to last year. Captor this it Vriska Serket, Terezi Pyrope, John Egbert, Tavros Nitram, Gamzee Makara, and Karkat Vantas." I introduced everyone and then watched their faces. Sollux seems as collected as always. Vriska seemed slightly interested, as did Terezi. John, well- I couldn't actually see his face, but if the tenseness of his body was anything to go by I'd say he wasn't happy. Tavros, on the other hand looked ecstatic to meet someone knew, and Gamzee seems as chill as always. Karkat looked.. well I'm not exactly sure what to call it. I turned my entire head to face him,

"Karkat, this is the guy I was telling you about the other night.." I said trying to get a nameable reaction out of him,- and I did.

Karkat's bright red eyes got huge and his jaw dropped a little as he turned his head to look up at Sollux. Sollux looked back at him, looking him up and down before he winked at him with his blue eye. I could feel John's jaw clenching, _'Great.'_

Sollux had a smirk on his face, which would even make Dirk proud, as he looked at Karkat, "Sup, KK?" Said person's face turned so red I thought he was going to explode for a second. He looked away quickly,

"F-fuckass.." Was he meek reply. I smirked, _'Oh, Karkat definitely digs Captor.. Maybe I'll play a little matchmaker.'_ I saw Gamzee's stupefied face and wanted to laugh, Karkat didn't blush easily. Mainly because he wasn't easily really embarrassed. Normally he'd just raise his voice and let loose a whole slew of profanities, but this time he simply mumbled and looked away. Backing down was something Karkat never did. Terezi began to cackle as she always did before she said or did something to embarrass Karkat,

"What a delicious shade of red I smell. Karkles? It smells like it's coming from you-" Karkat interrupted her, reacting as he normally did.

"Fuck you, Pyrope! You little insignificant blind ass-shit-fuc-"

"Quite the mouth you've got there." Sollux chuckled silencing Karkat, "I like it." _'I swear to God, if Karkat gets any redder he'll probably have a stroke an-'_

"Dave, why'd he call you 'Davinity Strider'?" John asked interrupting my thoughts. _'Shit..'_

"Uh... w-well.."

"It was an obvious joke turning Dave's name into divinity, a word mean god or god like powers in reference to Dave thinking he is in fact, a god." Sollux gave one of the most conceded smirks I've ever seen to John, "Anyone with half a brain could figure that out."

I swear to God John growled, "Why don't you-" I twisted out of Johns grip, turned, and looked up at him,

"Egbert, stop. That's just how Captor speaks, don't let it get to you." I begged, I knew Captor was trying to start a fight. He did that same thing at school last year when we ran into that leather jacket, Jersey accented thug. It was kind of his way of watching out for me though, and for that I couldn't exactly be mad at him. Sollux was just trying to make sure that John was 'worthy of watching over me' or some kind of shit like that. "Please, John.." I whispered resisting chewing on my lip.

John's face scrunched up slightly and he looked from me to Sollux, and after a minute his face hardened and his frown turned into a firm line. He exhaled deeply through his nose, nodding his head once. _'Thank god.'_ I released the breath I didn't realize I had been holding. I turned around when Gamzee spoke up,

"So you said you two were motherfucking school mates at that school for miraculous talent and shit?" His normal lazy smile on his face.

"Yeah." I confirmed, hoping that the conversation would end. Of course, it wouldn't though, I forgot how curious Tavros could be,

"W-what did you, uh.. do there? Like, uhm, what instrument do you play?"

Sollux smiled down at him, "None, actually. My talent had nothing to do with music, mine was more on the brilliant side of the school." Tavros tilted his head to show he didn't understand, I decided to explain.

"Sollux here, is a child genius. He's been hacking into computers and making viruses since he was 6." I didn't get the chance to explain any farther because Vriska opened her big stupid mouth, pointed and yelled:

"Whaa- no way! Y-You're L-lugalirra.. I read about you in Vogue, yesterday. You're famous. Total boy genius." Sollux smirked at her outburst, he can be rather.. full of himself. Terezi frowned,

"The mustard kid is the one we saw on the news!?" _'Saw.'_ Karkat and I started to laugh, but Terezi was having none of that. She used her ninja-blind-girl powers and punched me in the arm, and somehow she was able to hit Karkat in the chest without hitting Sollux, who was standing between them. "Shut you cancerous face holes!" She yelled at us before turning back to Sollux, "I heard about you on the news, you're the one who hacked into the army's security files and stole their blueprints for the new high-tech weapons. You're the.. the Meshlamtaea!"

I heard Sollux give some kind of smug answer, but I wasn't listening. I was too busy staring at Karkat with what I could assume would be considered a 'dumb look' on my normally cool face. He had his arms folded up to his chest, like some kind of swooning girl, and was nervously fingering the strings of his hoodie. His mouth was opened slightly and his eyes were huge as he watched Sollux. _'Seriously? How did I never notice he was interested in dudes? His emotions are practically written all over his pink little face!'_ I chuckled,

"Karkat here makes viruses too, you know." Sollux looked away from the blind ginger to the pink faced crab-boy, who started twisting his jacket strings around his fingers even faster.

"Is that so?" Sollux's smirk caused Karkat to turn from pink to red.

"I-I w-w-well... it's not like.. i-t's all j-just, uh... m-mediocre stuff...just for fun a-and stuff.." Karkat's eyes kept darting to and from Sollux, whose smirk changed to a soft, but big, smile. _'Captors totally digging Karkat! Way to be, Davinity! You go girl!'_ I mentally cheered while Sollux answered,

"Really now? Well, I'd like to see what you can do. That is, if you'd like to show me. Maybe we could hang out sometime."

"Y-yeah? That s-sounds awesome.." Karkat gave a small smile, still looking at the ground. _'Everything's going great!'_ I smiled, well.. it was until Gamzee spoke up.

"Whoa, wait a motherfucking second." Gamzee frowned placing a hand protectively on Karkats shoulder, pulling the smaller boy towards him. Karkat frowned up at our clown friend, but Gamzee didn't give him a chance to speak, "Now, I don't wanna get in the motherfucking way of chill time with new friends, but if this motherfucker," Gamzee pointed at Sollux, a slight warning glare on his face, "Is some kind of motherfucking government hacker, you have no fucking business being around him. He could be on one of the motherfucking terrorist watch list-"

"I'm on all of them actually. The government seems to fear intelligence that it doesn't understand." Sollux interrupted, sounding smug. _'Oh god damn it, Captor! Not. Helping!'_ Gamzee stopped talking for a second and his frown deepened,

"Motherfucking see! No fucking way you can hangout alone with this motherfucker 'til I decide its motherfucking safe." Karkat glared up at Gamzee from the corner of his candy red eyes,

"You're not my fucking parent, you asshole! You can't tell me who I can and can't fucking hang out with, or fucking be friends with! I'll fucking hang out with whoever the fuck I feel like and yo-" Karkat's rant was cut short as Gamzee grabbed him by both shoulders, turning him around, and bending down to be face to face with him,

"I SAID NO." Gamzee snapped. No body moved for what felt like forever. Gam was always a happy guy, none of us had ever seen him angry before. I'm pretty sure Karkat was so scared he swallowed his tongue. He and Gamzee stared at each other for a long time, his eyes were wider then I'd ever seen them get before. Karkat finally tilted his head, looking at the ground as he shuttered. Gamzee stood up straight, keeping his hands on Karkats shoulders, and looked Sollux with a hard glare. I knew no one else would catch it, but the tilt of Sollux's mouth was proof he was upset by the fact Gamzee just forbid him from hanging out with Karkat. And when he caught Gamzee glaring at him, he folded his arms over his chest and glared back.

_'Oh for the love of everything awesome! Please don't let this turn into a fight for Karkat's love. It'd be just like those crappy romcoms he makes us watch at movie night.'_ Gamzee's eyes seemed to glaze over for a second as he frown disappeared and his smile returned. He removed his hands from Karkat, who continued to look down, and looked around the group,

"Hey, there Flowersis's." He called. I looked behind me to see Rose and Jade had joined our group. Rose stood between me and Terezi, while Jade squeezed between Tavros and John, looping her arm through his,

"Hey everybody! John, who's your new friend?"

John scoffed and mumbled, "Not mine." I elbowed him in the gut, but gave the Strider smile to Rose and Jade,

"This is Sollux Captor, he's my friend from the music school. Sollux, this is Rose and this is Jade. Jade is John's cousin." Sollux gave a small smile, still disappointed about what happened with Gamzee and Karkat,

"It's nice to meet you both."

"You too, Mister Hacker!" Jade bounced, while Rose shook her head,

"Jade, did you ever think maybe he's trying to keep a low profile? You probably should just call him Sollux, or Captor." I inwardly laughed, of course these two would know who he actually is. Their lives practically revolve around the news. The bell rang signaling our first class would start in five minutes.

"We'll all meet up for lunch, right?" Jade smiled at everyone, "You to Mister Hack- oops! I mean Sollux! Welcome to Alternia High!" John rolled his eyes, but Gamzee was still smiling at least. He waved to me, John, and Karkat as we separated from him and Tavros,

"Have a good motherfucking first day! And don't forget, Tavbro and I will meet up with you motherfuckers for gym 2nd hour."

"Uhh, later, bros.."

"Later asshats." Karkat called. John was still frowning as he grabbed a hold of my wrist and pulled me down the hallway to our first class without saying a word. Karkat gave me a look that was somewhere between worried and confused as his eyes darted between me and John. I shrugged, I had no idea why John was pulling me. Karkat started to smirk as his pace matched mine,

"Maybe he's going to pull you off into an empty janitor's closet, push you into the wall, and kiss you. Announcing his undying love for you." I laughed, whispering back,

"I think you've been watching too many romance movies agai-umf!" I ran into John's back as he suddenly stopped. He looked down over his shoulder and smiled, _'Oh my heart, that smile.'_

"You ready to do this?" He asked. Karkat snorted and cut me off before I could even begin to answer,

"Please. Would you two stop eye fucking each other in front of the God damn door and save it for your fucking bed room!"

"Jealous, Karkat?" John laughed as Karkat scoffed,

"As fucking if, Egderp. Let's just go!" He pushed on my back roughly, causing me to push John into the classroom, which in turn, pulled on my arm making me stumble in after him. And wouldn't you know it? Our class was almost completely full. Snickers echoed around the classroom and I had to will my face not to turn red.

In the back of the room I could see the two Leijon sisters holding up their hands to make hearts around me and John. Meulin and Nepeta Leijon. Or better known as 'The Captains' because of the way they like to ship people together. Meulin was in the grade above me and was dating Gamzee's older brother, while Nepeta was in my grade and was currently pinning after Karkat.

I groaned, but John laughed and walked back to them, pulling me with Karkat trailing behind. Feferi and Eridan were sitting in front of Meulin with Nepeta sitting on her right. John sat me in front of Nepeta on Eridan's right and he sat in the seat on my right, while Karkat took the seat in front of me.

"Johncat, Davekitten, Karkitty!" Nepeta squealed into her hands, "You're all looking at cute as always! I've missed you so much Davekitten! It just wasn't the same without you last year!"

I smiled at her, "I know. It's just not the same without having my fabulous good looks to stare at every day." Meulin chuckled into her hand from next to her sister,

"Mew are still the same as I remember. So by your entrance into class, would we be wrong to assume that mew and Johncat are a catple?"

"Oh, you know how much I love Dave." John running his hand down the side of my face, "But no, because I'm still not a homosexual, as sad as that is for you two." He laughed at the twin frowns that appeared, "Sorry ladies, but this love machine only likes the ladies."

"But Dave is a girl." Nepeta tilted her head, earning another laugh from John and our surrounding friends. While I on the other hand, tried not to panic. _'HOW THE HELL DID SHE FIND OUT?!'_ "Or, he looks girly.. No offense, Davekitten! But meow that I look at you, you have such a purrfectly pretty face."

The laughter stopped and they all turned to look at me, Feferi gasped,

"Oh my glub! You reeling do! Dave! You should let me give you a makeover!" Nepeta and Meulin nodded enthusiastically, and Karkat held his sides laughing again,

"Oh fuck! Can you guys just see it? Dave with his fucking hair all done up, with make-up on, and in a dress?!"

I frowned, "Fuck you, Vantas." _'The last thing I need is them trying to picture me as I really am. Damn it!'_ John was actually thinking of it, the bastard, it was written all over his face by the way he was staring at me, "Egbert, you pervert! Knock it off!"

"What?! I swear I wasn't-"

"Good morning class!" Our teacher said pulling the attention of the room to her, "Welcome to the first day of school! I expect you will all follow the rules, because if you don't there will be extreme punishment. Is that understood? Good." She said turning to the chalkboard and writing her name on it, "My name is Neophyte Pyrope. You may call me Mrs. Pyrope. Do not, however call me by my first name. As your teacher I find it disrespectful to do such. Is that understood as well?"

"Geez, I feel like it's the first time I met Terezi all over again." I whispered up to Karkat who snickered. Mrs. Pyrope looked directly at us,

"Maybe I should explain the rules for this room. You will be in class on time, no late passes will be accepted. You will be quiet and in your seat before the bell. You will speak only when spoken too, and will raise your hand if you have questions. I will not repeat myself, ever, so listen well the first time. You will treat everyone in this room with respect." I rolled my eyes, _'This is the lame shit we hear every year.'_ "And there will be no wearing hats, or sun glasses in my class room. So you," she pointed at me, "take them off."

"Excuse me?"

"Did you not listen to me?"

"No-no. I was listening. I just don't care for what you said." I answered. 'Oohs' echoed around the room, but I ignored them and continued, "My shades stay on my face. I never take them off. Not even in the dark. Ever." Mrs. Pyrope smirked,

"Ahh, I thought I recognized you. You're Dave Strider, aren't you? The "red" boy my daughter has always been obsessed with."

"What can I say, all the bitches love me." The Strider smirk graced my face, when hers evaporated,

"There will be no cussing in my classroom. I suppose for this day only, you may keep your shades. However, I will need a note from a parent of guardian saying why you need them if you expect to wear them after today."

"You got it, Mrs. P." I laced my fingers together behind my head. Mrs. Pyrope shook her head and began passing out books. John stared at me,

"Are you crazy, Dave?! Do you wanna go to the Principles office on the first day?" I chuckled,

"Haven't we always wound up there?" He shook his head in disbelief,

"Well, yeah, but don't you know who the Principle up here is?" He waited for me to shake my head before he continued, "It's Ursala Peixes, you know Fef's mom."

"I fail to see a problem with that. Fef's a sweetheart. How bad can her mom be?" Nepeta spoke softly from behind me,

"Davekitten, Feferkitty's mom is nothing like her. They're complete opposites of each other. Most kids call her Principle Condescension. She's pawful, absolutely pawful." She placed a hand on my shoulder, "You have to be careful, okay? Try not to get yourself into trouble."

I smiled over my shoulder at her, "Careful's my middle name."

After the books were pasted out and signed, Mrs. Pyrope gave us the rest of the time to learn our schedules. My mind kept wondering back to Fef's mom though, _'Could she really be that bad?'_ I looked at Feferi, who was currently laughing at Eridan's joke, _'How could someone so terrible raise such a nice kid? It's impawsible.. Er, impossible. Nepeta was probably just worrying again.'_

The bell ringing made me groan, _'Off to p.e. the worst class ever..'_

* * *

Sooo do ya'll think John was acting off jealously, or was he just looking out for a bro?

And Gamzee is a little too protective, eh?

Dave is kinda ballsy for a girl, talking to a Pyrope like that yeesh, man.

Cat puns are hard. I apologize *hides*

I also wanna say sorry because I wont be able to update again until at least Monday night- maybe Sunday if I'm lucky. But just wait guys, cause the next time I update it'll be a three chapters in one day! Cause the next chapter is Nepeta/ then there's a in between bonus chapter as Mituna/ then another chapter as Nepeta where she left off the first time. And in those chapters you meet Mituna (Obviously because he has a chapter) Latula, Kankri, Kurloz, Meenah, Damara, Porrim, Kanaya, Aradia, and Equius! :3 Oh, and the Ampora's dad. xI heh,

Until next Homestuck time~


	7. Nepeta: Get Saved From Bullies

Sup yo. :3 I got bad to the dorm earlier then I was supposed to so here is some more chapters, but first~ lets start with the replies and such~

44Anifreak44 - Thank you very much :3

Cherry pie - It does, doesn't it? Thank you! :3

Accidental Lisp Lord - That would be super awesome 'cause I plan on writing more then a few chapters as the Leijon's (Like this one and chapter 9) and I'm not really sure if I'm doing it okay. I do have it so that Nepeta says "you" normally while Meulin says "mew" so that they speak a little bit different.

Sylvikitty - Ask and you shall receive! :3

Guest - Oh yes! There will most definitely be a chapter where Kanaya gives Dave a make-over. :D

And now, here's Chapter 7 the first half of Nepeta's chapter.

Enjoy~

* * *

**Chap. 7 - Nepeta: Get Saved From Bullies By Some Guy You Don't Know**

_'P.E.! My second favorite class!'_ I hopped out of my English class and following Feferi and Meulin out to the gym, only to get grabbed by the hood of my green jacket and pulled into the hallway between the girl's locker rooms and the concessions area. _'Uh-oh.' _I felt fear slowly start to fill my stomach, I'd really hoped we were past all this..

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite little puddy-cat." Vriska sneered. My eyes darted from her to Eridan, Meenah, Damara, and Porrim. I smiled as best as I could,

"Hello Vwiskers. Are you having a pawsome first day of school?"

"Oh, it's just absolutely wonderful!" Virska smiled clapping her hands together in front of her chest, "There's only one thing I can possibly think of that would make it better. Do you have your daily 'Don't-Bully-Me' fee?" I frowned,

"Well, not exactly.." Vriska's smile disappeared and she snapped her fingers. Meenah lunged forward, grabbing me by the arm and roughly throwing me to the grown. "You'd think that after all these years, you'd remember to bring it by now." Vriska tutted me.

"W-well, I just.. I don't understand why I have to pay you not to bother me.. it's not like you actually need the money. Why can't yo- Ahh!" Meenah began to kicked me in the side,

"YOU FILTHY LITTLE COMMONER! LEARN YOUR PLACE!"

"Wwhoa! Meenah, stop it!" Eridan pulled on her arm, "You knoww wwhat'll happen if he finds out you touched her."

"Shove off, Ampora! If she thinks she's untouchable just because of him, she's got another thing coming! Besides this one wont rat us out, will you?" She kicked me again, "WILL YOU?!"

"N-no..." _'Please just leave me alone...'_ I felt like crying, why'd it have to be like this every year? Why wouldn't they just leave me alone? I could feel the pain flare up in my side, _'You need to stand up for yourself, Nep! You can do it! Think of all your ships, they won't last without you!'_ Vriska stepped forward, moving Meenah out of her way,

"You know, we really don't want to do this to you, but there's food chain around here and this is how it goes: We're on top, you're on bottom. You do what we say you do, when we say you do it. Comprende?" She gripped the front of my shirt lifting me into a kneeling position, "Now, are you going to pay us, or.. shall we commence with your punishment?" _'Stay strong, Nepeta..'_

"I-I.." I swallowed the lump in my throat, "I'm not paying you anything. Piss off, Vriska." She snarled,

"Oh. You've just made yourself my number one target, Nepeta, you little shit! You're gonna wish you'd never said that to me!" She raised her fist up, "This is going to hurt you more than it does me!" I shut my eyes and waited for my 'punishment' as they call it, but..

It never came. Suddenly Vriska let go of my shirt causing me to sit back down. I opened my eye. A super tall boy with dark brown hair was standing between me and Vriska with his back to me. He had ahold of her hands,

"That's enough of that." He spoke with a slight lisp, but still sounded firm, "Why don't you assholes pick on somebody your own size and leave her alone."

Vriska went from looking dumbfounded to pissed, "This doesn't concern you, Captor! But the fuck out!"

"Why don't you make me, Serket? Why. Don't. You. Make. Me." The boy replied cockily. _'Who is this guy..?'_ Vriska went to say something, but he interrupted her, "But before you decide to do something as stupid as trying, just remembers who I am, and what I can do. I can make your life more of a living hell then you've been doing to this girl, so why don't you back the fuck up, and walk that hell away, Vriska."

Meenah stepped forward causing her braids to sway, "Who the hell do you think you are, you can't fucking tell us what to do. You arrogan-"

"Meenah, stop!" Vriska snapped interrupting the punk girl, "Let's just get to the gym." She pulled her hands free from the boy and turned away heading to class, her posse following slowly behind.

The boy turned and crouched down to me, "Are you alright? I'm sorry I didn't stop them sooner, but I didn't think they'd actually try to hurt you. I figured Vriska was all talk." _'He's got two different colored eyes! How cute!'_ I shook my head trying to clear it of those thoughts,

"No way, mister! Vriska always means what she says, she's the reason poor Tavkitten is in a wheelchair an-"

"She put Tavros in a wheelchair, how?"

"Well, we all use to play together when we were younger- Tavros, Vriska, Aradia, Terezi, and I- and one day we decided to play Peter Pan. Tavros was Peter and Vriska was Captain Hook. They'd climbed up a tree while they were sword fighting and Vriska.. She pushed him out of it because he'd 'cheated', Tav fell almost 20 feet." I shook by head sadly, "It was pawsitively pawful. He's lucky he survived at all with how he landed, according to the doctors.."

The boy nodded slowly, looking from the door where Vriska had just left through, then back to me. "I see.. so, what's your name, tiny?"

"Oh! Why I'm Nepeta Leijon!" I smiled at him, "And meow that you know who I am, who are you?" He smiled back,

"Name's Sollux Captor, I'm new here."

"Nice to meet you, Pawlux!"

"Same, Nepeta." Sollux offered his hand to me, "Can I help you up?" I nodded, taking his hand. I didn't get very far before the pain in my stomach shot all the way around my side, making me collapse again. "Easy there tiny. Here, let me help you." Sollux said scooping me up bridal style. I blushed lightly at the unexpected lift,

"Ah- I-I can walk, I swear! I'm a big girl, you know. You don't have to baby me." I looked up at him, he was laughing. "What's so funny Pawlux?"

"You, Nepeta." He answered pushing open the door to the gym, "You're just-"

"Hey bro!"

"Hm?" Sollux stopped walking as a boy in yellow skinny jeans and a baggy black T-shirt ran over to us with Latula. He was a little shorter then Sollux with blonde hair instead of brown. "What's going on bro, who's the girl?"

"Nepeta are you alright?!" Latula sat her skateboard down and grabbed my face squishing it between the palms of her hands, "What happened?"

"N-nothing, Latcat, honest-"

"Some group of assholes was kicking her around." Sollux interrupted me. I frowned and swatted his head,

"Pawlux~ are you crazy! They're gonna kill me!" Sollux chuckled and rubbed my head,

"No one is going to hurt you while I'm around, Tiny." He looked up at Latula and the other guy, "It's nothing to worry about now, I took care of it."

"Well look at you, bro. Being a hero and shit." The boy laughed,

"Shove it, Mituna." Sollux rolled his eyes, he looked back at me, "You should have someone look at your side. Would you like me to take you to the nurse?"

"No-no, that's okay, Pawlux. Mm.. purrhaps someone could do me a favor and go get my sister for me. Her name's Meulin, she's sitting up there with the boy in black and the boy in red." I pointed up to where she was sitting with her friends.

Latula started, "I can do that for you-"

"Hey, why don't you let me do it, 'Tula. Then you can stay with the little one, so she's not stuck with two guys she doesn't know."

"She knows me." Sollux mumbled. Latula looked from me to the guy she was with,

"Are you sure, 'Tuna? I mean, if you wanna, you can." The boy nodded,

"Of course, I'm sure, 'Tula. You guys just watch over her." He pointed at me before he handed his skateboard to Latula and walked off towards my sister. I looked up at Sollux,

"Hey, Pawlux, who was he?"

"He's my twin brother. His names Mituna." Sollux said carrying me over to the bleachers and sitting me down. Latula was right behind him, twisting her red ponytail around in her finger. Sollux looked at her, "I didn't catch your name.."

"Oh! I'm Latula Pyrope. I'm in the same first hour as 'Tuna."

"Pyrope? Are you Terezi's sister or something?" Sollux asked, Latula nodded.

"Yeah, dude. Isn't she great?" Sollux raised his eyebrows up and smiled,

"Oh yeah. She's the bee's knees. I just had Home Ec. with her, she's a riot." He looked down at me, "Would you let me see how bad your side is?" He reached for the hem of my shirt. I squealed and scooted away, causing a pain to shoot around my side again,

"Nooooo thanks, its okay!" I felt my face warm up, "I'm fine honest! Heheh, no reason to worry." He raised and eye brow and smirked down at me,

"Nepeta, I'm not gonna hurt you, just let me see how bad it is. What are you afraid of?"

"I-I-I-"

"I think she's embarrassed to show that much skin." Latula smiled elbowing Sollux in the side.

"I-it's not funny!" I pouted, scooted away as he reached for me again. "Really-"

* * *

QUICK! Click the next chapter to see what everything is like through Mituna's eyes! And you get to meet Latula, Kurloz, and Kankri.

OR~! If you don't want too, you can skip it and go the next chapter and catch the end of Nepeta's chapters, but really you should read Mituna's chapter, okay? Go!


	8. Mituna: Go Get The Cat Girl's Sister!

Mituna! So this was just something I decided to write last minute so I could introduce more characters! Yay for the Gemini Trolls! :D

Also, I feel like I missed you Elavan x nepeta: I have Lee for Dave's middle name x3 But Elizabeth is really pretty!

Enjoy~ :3

* * *

**BONUS CHAP. 7 1/2 - Mituna: Go Get The Cat Girl's Sister!**

"And then my dad just decided he'd take the new job without any warning, really. I think it was because he didn't like that the media figured out where we were." I explained as Latula and I skated into the gym, "It's kinda annoying how we always have to pack up and move." Latula smirked at me,

"If you don't like moving, why don't you and your brother just stop hacking into the governments crap?" I laughed,

"Whatever are you talking about, 'Tula?" She rolled her eyes at me. I hopped off my skateboard, "But seriously, 'Tula. Without our hacking, we have nothing. What would we do with all our free time?"

"Why don't you get a girlfriend?" She asked putting her orange-red hair up into a ponytail. "I know a couple of free girls around." She smiled nudging me in the side, I smirked,

"Neither of us are really interesting in dating girls."

"What are you both so nerdy that girls scare you, or are you guys ga-" Her face turned bright red as I stared at her, "Oh. My. God! I- you.. You're gay?" I nodded and she shook her head, "Dude! Why didn't you tell me earlier? I can't believe it! You're so.. so.. hot!" She started laughing, holding her sides, "It figures you'd be gay."

"Rude, Latula. Rude."

"Ah, sorry, 'Tuna. I didn't mean it to come out that way. All I mean was that you're good looking, like really good looking. Too good looking to be straight-"

"What? Straight guys can't be hot?" I asked, she ignored me and counted off a list of things on her fingers,

"-You're super intelligent, obviously. You've got a wicked sense of humor, and aren't a complete douchebag. Plus you skateboard."

"Skateboard like a pro." I corrected her smiling, "But that doesn't make me gay. I mean, my brother doesn't skateboard and he's bi-" As I brought him up, Sollux walked into the gym carrying a small girl in his arms, "Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. I wonder what happened." Latula looked worried,

"Hey, that's Nepeta.."

"Come on, let's go check it out.." I took off towards him, "Hey bro!" He stopped walking and waited patiently for me and Latula to get to them, "What's going on bro, who's the girl?"

"Nepeta are you alright?!" Latula sat her skateboard down, grabbing the girls face and squeezing it between her palms. "What happened?"

"N-nothing, Latcat, honest-" The girl mumbled as Latula looked her over, like a parent to an injured child. Sollux interrupted the small girl in his arms, _'Nepeta, is what 'Tula called her.'_

"Some group of assholes was kicking her around." Nepeta frowned and smacked Sollux on the head. He simply laughed and rubbed the spot she hit.

"Pawlux~ are you crazy! They're gonna kill me!" _'Was that a cat-pun?'_

"No one is going to hurt you while I'm around, Tiny." Sollux gave her a 'just relax' smile, then looked up to me and Latula. "It's nothing to worry about now, I took care of it."

"Well look at you, bro. Being a hero and shit." I laughed, _'It's just like him to save a damsel in distress the first day we're here. Just like last year all over again.'_

"Shove it, Mituna." Sollux rolled his eyes, he looked back at the little cat girl, "You should have someone look at your side. Would you like me to take you to the nurse?"

"No-no, that's okay, Pawlux. Mm.. purrhaps someone could do me a favor and go get my sister for me. Her name's Meulin, she's sitting up there with the boy in black and the boy in red." She pointed to the far side of the gym where three kids were sitting.

Latula started, "I can do that for you-"

"Hey, why don't you let me do it, 'Tula. Then you can stay with the little one, so she's not stuck with two guys she doesn't know." I offered, _'Plus it'd give me the chance to meet more people.'_

I heard Sollux huff, "She knows me." Latula looked from Nepeta to me and chewed on her lip. She knew I was right,

"Are you sure, 'Tuna? I mean, if you wanna, you can." I nodded

"Of course, I'm sure, 'Tula. You guys just watch over her." I pointed to Nepeta, then handed my skateboard to Latula and walked off towards the bleachers. As I walked up the bleachers I was able to get a better looks at the kids. The girl, Meulin, had long wavey black hair that blocked out the kid whose lap she was sitting in. She was laughing and making huge arm gestures while she told a story to the boy who was sitting next to them. He was wearing a red turtleneck and black hair that stood up everywhere. He had his arms crossed over his chest and was frowning slightly at the girl. He noticed me approaching and silenced her with a small smile. She gasped a little and smiled,

"Oh! How cute! He'll be in my finest ship!" I blinked confused, _'Uh.. ship?'_ I smiled and asked,

"Are you Meulin Leijon?" She started to bounce, causing the kid under her to grunt,

"Whoops! Sorry, Kurcat!" She turned back to the boy, before looking at me again, "Mew've heard of me, but I'm not sure who mew are? Purrhaps mew could enlighten me?" I couldn't help but laugh,

"More cat-puns. Cute." She brightens instantly, "I'm Mituna Captor, I just moved here with my family. 'Tula was asked to come get you, but I volunteered.. Your sister just got ganged up on by a group of bullies or som-"

"NEPKITTEN!?" She jumped up, pushing past me to run to her sister. _'Awhshit! This can't end well!'_ Her push caused me to lose my footing and I thought for sure I was going to tumble down the bleachers. That was until the boy Meulin had been sitting on grabbed my wrist and pulled me forwards again- straight into his lap. I felt his chest rumble, _'He's laughing.'_

"Whoops, guess I pulled a motherfucker a little too hard. You okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." I said looking at his face. It was covered in white and grey make-up, his eyes were a dark purple and looked slightly glazed over. He smiled down at me,

"Good to motherfucking hear. I'm Kurloz Makara, and this red motherfucker is Kankri Vantas."

"I am not a 'red motherfucker', thank you very much, Kurloz. You should really watch what you say around people, most could find that kind of language triggering. And how terrible would it be to trigger someone at school where there's nowhere to go to deal with it. It would be absolutely terrible and-" I stared at Kankri completely flabbergasted, _'How can someone talk so freaking much?'_ Kurloz laughed again and whispered,

"He likes the sound of his own voice." I giggled, _'Wait, giggled? That's not manly..'_ Kurloz whispered again, careful not to let it interrupt Kankri's rant, "So you're a new fucker here, huh? It's nice to fucking meet you, Mituna dude."

"Thanks, you too, Kurloz." Kurloz's face became incredibly serious looking as he lent in towards me, causing me to lean back slightly,

"Is it true what the fuckers around here have been saying?"

"Depends on what they've been saying?" I whispered back, he gave me a big toothy smile,

"Heh, I like you fucker." I smiled back, "But I mean about you and your bro being hackers?" My smile evaporated and I sighed,

"Yes, it is. We're the kids who hacked into the Pentagon and located Area 51, changed the White House's security number, and every other thing the kids in the school are probably whispering about right now. Are you gonna freak out like every-" Kurloz nudged the side of my face with his nose, "-body..else.. uhh."

"Chill, Dandelion. Every-fucking-thing is cool. You're alright with me, fucker." My ears started to warm up as his breath hit them, "You just got to ignore the hype, and bend when the breeze blows. You know what I mean, Dandelion?" _'This guy... is he high or something?..'_ I must have blinked 100 times before I settled with a simple nod. Kurloz didn't say anything after that, so I decided to catch the end of Kankri's rant.

"-So you see now that by saying such things a person's body can react in such ways that they-" And then I decided I didn't really feel like listening anymore. I glanced up at Kurloz, who was looking down at me,

"He really does like the sound of his own voice, doesn't he?" I asked causing the other to snicker in to his hands.

"-I hope you know understand that one must always be careful of what one says around others to make sure nothing triggering happens." Kankri smiled to himself and nodded once as if to confirm everything he just said was true. He looked over at us, "You understand, yes? Or should I explain it all again?"

"No!" I said quickly, "No, uh, that's okay Kankri. We understood, right, Kurloz?" Kurloz was still smiling,

"Honk."

"Well I see you've made yourself all comfy cozy, 'Tuna. No wonder you didn't come back." _'Opps.'_ I turned from Kankri to see Latula and Meulin standing in front of us. Latula smiled at us, "Hey Kurloz. Hey Kankri."

"H-hey. Latula.." Kankri said quietly. _'Whoa, he's finally got nothing to say.'_ Kurloz simply offered another honk. Meulin pouted at me playfully,

"Mew seem to have taken my seat."

"Oh, sorry." _'I forgot I was even in Kurloz's lap.'_ "I'll just move-" Kurloz placed his hands on my waist and held me still, "-or not..."

"Don't worry, Dandelion. Meulin's just fucking with you, she's not against sharing." _'Sharing?!'_ I look around the group I was in, Kurloz was smiling at me, Latula was mouthing things that would probably put Kankri back on a rant, Kankri was staring at Latula with 'love-sick-puppy' written all over his face, and Meulin was using her hands to make a heart and was trying to fit me and Kurloz both in it,

"My best ship yet!" She squealed happily. _'What the hell have I walked into...'_

* * *

Alrighty then,,

Now I just wanna say I absolutely love Mituna/Latula it makes me so, so happy. Just like Kurloz/Meulin - They're just so freaking adorable.

Mituna seems normal, you say? With no brain condition? Well that's cause he is at the moment. Heh, yeah.. um

Yes, 'Tuna is gay, Kurloz doesn't understand personal space, Meulin loves love, Latula is a smartass (Well, you haven't really seen it yet, but wait), and Kankri likes to talk.

So, QUICK! Click the next chapter to finish Nepeta's~


	9. Nepeta: Explain To The New Boy

And here's the rest of Nepeta's chapter~

Enjoy~ :3

* * *

**Chap. 7 Continued - Nepeta: Explain to the New boy**

"I think she's embarrassed to show that much skin." Latula smiled elbowing Sollux in the side.

"I-its not funny!" I pouted, scooted away as he reached for me again. "Really, Pawlux. I'm fine, I-" I was cut off as my sister jumped on me,

"Nepkitten! Are mew okay? Mituna told me mew were bullied again. Where'd they hit mew?! I swear when I get my paws on them I'll rip them to tiny shreds!" Meulin panicked grabbing my face and moving it around as she looked for my injury. It made me smile a little, _'Sure, my sister can be a huge airhead, but she always looks out for me. And for that I'll always be grateful.'_

"On her side, Meulin." Latula said. Meulin took her hands from my face and grabbed the bottom of my shirt pulling it up quickly. I heard Sollux cough as he turned the other way.

"MEULIN!" I yelped pulling my shirt back down some as my face turned beat red, "That was unnecessary!" Meulin ignored me and touched my side causing my face to scrunch up. It was starting to turn purple, but that wasn't a surprise. Meulin frowned,

"Nepkitten, who did this to mew? Was it Vriska again?" I started to shake my head, but Sollux had turned back around and was frowning at me. I nodded slowly,

"Yes.. but Sollux saved me." I answered, pointing at him. Meulin's head tipped to the side slightly as she turned to look at him. A small gasp escaped her lips and she smile, jumping at him for a hug,

"Mew're so cute! Mew must be MittyKitty's brother!-" While she gushed over Sollux I fixed my shirt and slowly stood up next to them. I cleared my throat to get Meulin back on track, "-lmost purrfect for any of my ships! Uh, Oh! Right." She let go of him, "Thank mew for watching out for my baby sister, Catpur."

"Uh, Captor." Sollux corrected rubbing the back of his neck.

"Silly kitty!" I mewled pushing him playfully, "It's a cat-pun." He smiled at us and stuck out his split tongue,

"I know, and I'd be lion if I said I didn't think the cat-puns were growing on me." Latula snorted adding,

"You're kitten right? How could mew pawsibly enjoy them?" The four of us laughed for a few minutes. Once we'd stopped, my sister looked at Sollux again,

"Seriously though, thank you Sollux. It's nice to know other people are looking out for Nepeta when I can't." He nodded. Latula elbowed him lightly,

"You watch out for my sister too, kay? I'm worried about her hanging around Vriska. And I think it'd be good for her to have you as a pal, if your anything like your brother that is. Oh, and speaking of him.-" She grabbed onto my sister's wrist and started pulling her back from where she'd come from, "-Your boyfriend is currently holding him hostage. We should go. Nice meeting you, Catpur!" She laughed as she walked away.

I looked up at Sollux, grabbed his hand and pulled him up the bleachers with me. He looked confused, but trailed after me anyways. "Where are we going, Tiny?"

"To the very tip top!" I smiled to myself. We past where Dave, John, Gamzee, Tavros, and Karkat were sitting on the bleacher by the wall. I waved to Tavros, who smiled and gave a small wave back. A little ways away from them Aradia was sitting with Terezi. Feferi was sitting in the front of the room talking with Jane, Aranea, and a boy who looked strongly like John. On the far side of the room I could see Jade, Rose, and Kanaya standing in a small group together. Other kids were sitting all around, but I didn't really know many of them.

"This looks good." I stopped on the second row from the top and sat down. Sollux took a seat in the row in front of me, straddling the bench so the he could still see Dave's group. "So," I said looking around at all the kids to see if I could spot any of my ships, "How are you enjoying your first day?" Sollux shrugged,

"It's good, but I've had so many 'first days' that they all seem kind of the same.. however, there was one thing that was different this time." I tilted my head,

"What was that?"

He seemed to hesitate slightly, his eyes moved down the bleachers from me. I followed them and ended up on Karkat. "What can you tell me about Gamzee? What's his relation to Karkat?" I smiled,

"Gamzee is pawsatively wonderful! He's always happy and helping to everyone. He helps Tavros get around a lot, and always encourages us smaller people to do our best. He and Karkitty have been best friends since our baby days! Karkitty can have quite the temper, you know." Sollux snorted lightly at that, "Some days Gamzee is the only one who can keep him calm. Mm, but I think Karkitty might've like Gamzee a little bit more then that since the closet incident last year.." I paused, thinking about how Karkat had come to me in tears asking for advice. And how Terezi came to me a few days later with the same problem, but less tears. As tough as Karkat acts he's always been real emotional. "Mm, why do you ask?"

A sullen look appeared on his face, "Gamzee found out who I was and forbid Karkat from having anything to do with me." He looked back down at Karkat, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly, "But.. I don't think I'm going to stay away from him."

_'Purrhaps this could be a new ship! I could help them.'_ I bounced in my seat, holding my hands up as a heart. I moved them around until I got Sollux, who was watching Karkat, and Karkat, who was currently staring off into the distance, both in it. "Purrfect! You'll be one of my O.T.P's!" I purred giggling. Sollux looked at me a chuckled. Whether Karkat heard me, or just felt us staring, I didn't know, but he turned up to us. He saw my heart an immediately knew what I was doing and he turned red, shaking his head at me.

"Hey Pawlux, Karkitty's looking up here." I stuck my tongue out at Karkat as Sollux turned back to look at him. Karkat stopped shaking his head, opting for chewing on his lip instead. _'Puuuuuuurfect!'_ Sollux mouthed, 'Hey.' Earning a small smile from the normally crabby boy, who mouthed back the same thing. The cuteness of the moment was short lived as John pointed out Karkat's red face, causing the other to turn and begin cussing at the geeky boy.

"Do you think Gamzee would try anything, if I did talk to Karkat?" Sollux's question caught me off guard,

"Mm, I don't think so. Gamzee's never been violent before, he-"

"Nepeta. What are you doing? Who is this.. guy?" _'Equius!'_ My best friend had walked up the bleachers and was standing behind Sollux with his arms crossed over his beefy chest. Next to him was his girlfriend, and my good friend, Aradia, who looked a little uneasy, and next to her was Terezi, who looked bored.

"Equius!" I jumped up and hugged my best friend, "Equius, this is Sollux Captor. Sollux this is Equius, and A-"

"Aradia.." He stood up slowly, stepping down a row to stand next to her. He suddenly looked like he was in pain.

"Hello Sol.. How've you been?" Sollux was silent as he stared at her. _'This doesn't seem like a happy reunion..'_ I gave my best smile,

"Pawlux, you know Aredikitty? I didn't know that! How do you know each other?"

"We use to date.." Sollux answered quietly. _'Whoopies! Should've seen that one coming.'_ Equius tensed, puffing out his chest- not that anyone but me noticed. Terezi cackled,

"This is fun. You just know everyone here, don't you Captor?" He didn't say anything, too busy staring at Aradia, who was staring back. I started to worry a little, _'Say something, Nepeta! You can't let this continue, this is pawfully awkward. Think kitty! -Oh! I got it!'_ I opened my mouth to speak, but Sollux fumbled out words first.

"I-I'm so, so sorry, AA.. I didn't mean to hurt you like that- or at all. If I.. If I had known that was going to happen I-"

"Sh, Sollux. It's okay." Aradia smiled at him. She took his hands in both of hers, "I forgave you for what happened a long time ago. Besides, you have nothing to apologize for, it wasn't even your fault." Equius looked like he was about to pass out when Sollux pulled Aradia into a hug. I papped by best friend on the head,

"It's okay Equius, its called closure." I giggled quietly, he nodded and waited for Sollux to let go of Aradia. When Sollux let her go, he looked at Equius,

"So you're her boyfriend now?"

"Uh... Yes." Equius blinked, but before he could add anything else Sollux gave a small smile,

"I'm glad to hear it. You must be someone great to be best friends with Tiny, and if that's the case, then it's good to know you're dating AA. It just means she's got a good guy looking after her." He stuck out his hand and Equius took it.

"Thank you, Sollux Captor. I'm glad you think so." Aradia smiled at them, taking Equius's other hand,

"Don't worry, Sol, I'm in wonderful hands." Equius blushed causing me to giggle. I lifted my hands and made a heart around Aradia and Equius,

"You two will always be my favorite catple." _'Because when my friends are happy, I'm happy.'_

"ATTENTION YOU LITTLE MAGGOTS."

* * *

Ta-Da. So yeah.. Equius is Native American or part anyways.. I don't remember if I wrote that already or not.. I:

Nepeta's a sweetpea, although you all already know that. :33

Alrighty~ So guess who the P.E. teacher is?


	10. Eridan: Get Rejected And Make An Enemy

Hehe, SURPRISE! Here's another chapter. From our favorite Land-Dweller hater.

dreamConundrum - I'm so sorry! I missed you when I was replying Dx Yes! You are quite right, my friend, about Meshlamtaea and Lugalirra :3 It's nice to know other people know this too! I felt a tad bit nerdy xD

Ninjarocker - Omg! xD You freaking crack me up, I was sitting in my History class this morning (because I actually went to it today instead of sleeping in again) and I was reading your reviews and I lost it. I couldn't breath I was laughing so hard. x3 (And just for you I decided to put on another chapter since I finished my notes and such.) I'm also glad that you like the pairings thus far, and that you like how I right them (I was worried for a while that no one would). You are also right about Meshlamtaea and Lugalirra- AND HECK YEAH! :D I absolutely love Mituna (Sollux too) I might be a little biased since I'm a Gemini, but oh well x3 -Ah! The head chef at my college looks like David Tennant and we call him Doctor Chef (Because Doctor Who is awesome)- And and, yes, Gamz definitely doesn't like Captor, trying to all up and get his Karkitty, poor poor Gamzee. (Whoa I wrote a lot)

Gamekat - Hey now, if ninja gets pie, I want some too! :3

Enjoy~ :3

* * *

**Chap. 8 - Eridan: Get Rejected And Make An Enemy**

"Wwhere wwere you this mornin', Fef?" I asked taking a seat in the bleachers by her. I just got done with a group meeting with Vriska and the others where she explained to us who the handsome guy was, who stopped Vriska from hitting Nep. And I gotta say, he's got some balls to stand up to Vriska.

"Hm? Oh! Hey Eridan. Sorry, I was running reelly late this morning." Feferi smiled at me, glancing up from the book she was reading. "I meant to text you, but I forgot my phone at home." I shook my head at her,

"Honestly Fef, you can be so forgetful sometimes. Sometimes I wwonder howw you manage to be in the top 5 of your class."

"Whale that's why I have you to remind me things, Eri." She giggled bumping me in the shoulder, "That's what best friends are for, right?"

"Right." I gave a small smile, _'Friends.. because I'm too much of a pansy to tell you howw I feel about you.. Oh Feferi..'_ "So, are you enjoying your freshmen year, so far?"

"It's only second hour, Eridan." She closed her book, sitting it on the bench next to her, "But yes. I am. And I'm so glad we have classes together. I was reelly sad last year since you were up here and I was still in middle school, and I figured this year we would hardly sea each other too." A cute pout graced her mouth, making me smile,

"I'd skip class if it wwas the only wway to see you, Fef." She smiled back,

"Eridan, I l-"

"ATTENTION YOU LITTLE MAGGOTS."

A loud booming voice echoed around the gym, we looked to the center of the room where a tall muscular man with black hair and purple eyes was standing, _'Dad.'_ "I WANT ALL OF YOU SITTING ON THAT SIDE OF THE ROOM, IN THE FRONT COUPLE OF ROWS." He pointed to the side of the room where I was already sitting. While the kids on the other side of the room shuffled over and the kids in the higher up rows moved down, I leant over to Fef.

"Wwhat wwere you sayin', Fef?"

"O-oh, nothing." She smiled, but it didn't look authentic, "It wasn't anything important." She paused while the others filled in around us, "You're dad is very enthusiastic today."

"Yeah, tell me about it." I rolled my eyes. He was always like this. Always. I don't understand why, it's just gym class. There are much more important things then this, like my drama club, or my photography class. _'Wwho cares 'bout a stupid physical fitness class? I mean, howw wwould I make a livvin' out of this?'_ Once everyone was seated and quiet dad spoke up again,

"Alright. Now that you're all paying attention, let's start class shall we? My name is Bromwell Ampora, and I will be your Physical Educations teacher for the rest of your high school life. Today we will go over the rules, and I will assign you your locker numbers and give you your locker pad. Any questions so far?" He looked around the room. "Good, let's start with the rules then shall we? You will go straight to the locker rooms and change into your gym clothes before coming into the gym. You must have on sneakers, no sandals, no bare feet, and no crocs. You _must_ dress out every day, no exceptions. The only way you'll get out of doing this class is if you die or if you've broken a bone. Or... if you're in a wheelchair?" My dad looked at Tavros, who was sitting in the fourth row by Gamzee, his chair folded up next to him. "Boy, what's your name?"

"Uh,.. Tavros Nitram.." Dad snorted, _'He wwould pick on the disabled kid.'_

"Well, Tavros Nitram, what are you doing in my class when you can't even stand on your own two feet." Everyone turned to look at the shy paraplegic boy, his face turned red,

"I-I-I-I.. w-well.."

"I don't believe in babying anyone. Even the crippled. You will receive no special treatment just because you're in a wheelchair. I will expect you to hold your own if you're going to stay in this class. Even if you have to drag yourself around the trac-"

"Leave him alone you dumb fuck!"

Audible gasps echoed around the room and everyone turned to Karkat who was now standing, giving my dad the nastiest glare I've ever seen. "What? Do you get off on putting people down? What kind of sick, pompous-ass, low-life kind of teacher are you? Do they just hire any miserable fucking douche-bag that walks in the doors and applies for a fucking teaching position?! How dare you treat Tavros like that! It's not like he asked to lose the ability to control his legs! Why don't you turn the fuck around, walk your scummy ass into your office, find a corner and fucking die! You fuckass!" My dad returned the glare and his voice boomed,

"EXCUSE ME? What's your name, boy?"

"Karkat Fucking Vantas."

My dad blinked looking taken back by his name, then he smirked, "Ohh ho ho. So you're Cato's youngest brother? I can see the resemblance now that I look at you, same filthy look.. Anyways, Mr. Vantas, that's a nice little mouth you've got there. I'm going to enjoy see it in detention after school today. Now sit down before I make it into a weeks' worth." Karkat's face fell, and he sat down quietly. My dad's smirk grew, "That's a good little orphan." Even I winced at that, my dad can be such an ass. "Now like I was saying, there is no getting out of this class. If you have a broken leg and can not run, you will sit over in a study-hall until you are well enough to participate and make up the classes you've missed. As I read off your name, you'll come get your locker pad, it has your locker number on it." He looked around at us before reading from his paper,

"Aradia and Damara Megido. Jade Harley. Latula and Terezi Pyrope. Rose Lalonde. Aranea and Vriska Serket. Jane Crocker. Meulin and Nepeta Leijon. Kanaya and Porrim Maryam. Feferi and Meenah Peixes.-" Fef smiled at me, "Be right back." She got her lock and left for the girl's locker room. My dad continued down the list of girls before he started on the guys, I only started to pay attention again once he was half way through the list. "Equius and Horrus Zahhak. John Egbert. Tavros Nitram. Gamzee and Kurloz Makara-" I watched Gamzee carry Tavros down, picking up their locks on the way out of the gym. _'Tavv is lucky to havve someone like Gamzee lookin' after him..'_ "-Dave Strider. Jake English. Mituna and Sollux Captor. Kankri and Karkat Vantas. Eridan Ampora." He chucked my lock at me as I walked up, I winced. "Don't be a pussy, Eridan." Was all he said before he turned and addressed the kids in the room.

_'Gee, thanks dad.'_ I frowned walking down to the locker room, passing Gamzee, Tavros, John, Dave, and a handful of others on their way back up. I walked into the locker room and the scent of mildew mixed with the musky smell of sweat hit my nose causing my face to wrinkle in disgust. _'Honestly, wwould it kill the school to actually clean dowwn here once in a wwhile?'_ I walked past the island of lockers in the center of the room where Karkat's older brother was ranting about something stupid to Gamzee's older brother, what's his name.. Kurloz? Well whatever his name is, he nodded along making faces with two other boys. One I recognized at the boy who got between Vriska and Nepeta. The other I didn't recognize, but he sorta looked like the first boy, but with poofy blonde hair that covered part of his face.

I ignored them and looked at my lock, _'34.'_ I glanced around the rest of the room, when I finally found my number and walked to it- almost running into Karkat, who was standing at the locker next to mine. He seemed to be having a hard time opening his locker pad. His face was starting to red from frustration as he growled at the lock and grumbled something about always getting a broken lock. _'He's so cute when he blushes.'_ I liked Karkat, I wouldn't lie. There are three people I'd sell my soul to have, Feferi being at the very top of the list, miles and miles away from the other two- but since I don't have the nerve to tell her, I might as well go for the other two, right? The other two being Karkat Vantas and Dave Strider.

I heard the door open and Kankri's voice disappeared. _'I'm alone with Karkat..'_ I smiled placing my lock on my locker. I looked down at him, he was still fiddling with his lock. I gently took it from his hands, glancing at the paper with the combination on it, and opened it. Handing it back before he had the chance to start his bitching. He wore a small, not really upset, frown,

"Thanks Eridan." He put it on his locker.

"You knoww, wwhat you said to my dad out there. It wwas really bravve, Karkat." I said, he smiled slightly, "Not many people havve the nervve to stand up to my family. It's somethin' to be admired, howwevver I do agree wwith one thing my dad said." I felt myself smirking, I grabbed his chin pulling his face up to mine, "That is one nice little mouth you'vve got."

His smile evaporated and his eyes got big, and I watched as they darted to the door before coming back to me. _'He's going to try to run.'_ Just as the thought entered my head, he smacked my hand away from his face and tried to run past me. I grabbed his arm pulling him back, shoving him- a little rougher then I meant to- into the lockers. He let out a groan that sent a shiver up my spine. _'I wanna hear it again.'_ I felt my heart beating faster, "Tut-tut, Karkat. It's not nice to run awway from your authority."

"Fuck you, Ampora! You are NOT my authority! Y-" I grabbed his face in my hand squishing it between my thumb and pointer finger, causing his lips to purse slightly,

"Such a dirty mouth." I snickered, he raised one of his hands to hit me. I grabbed his wrist with my free hand and held it by his head. "I knoww, wwhy don't I lick it clean?" He started to shake his head violently, _'Wwhat do you knoww, he's cute evven wwhen he struggles.'_ I squeezed his face harder, a whimper slipped out from between his lips, _'Delicious.'_ "Noww, hold still, Karkat." I started to lean towards him, _'I'm finally gonna do it. I'm gonna kiss Karkat. Just another inch an-'_

"Hey!"

_'God damn it.'_ I turned to see the boy from earlier standing by the island of lockers, _'Wwhen did he come back in? Didn't he leavve wwith the others?'_ "Wwhat do you wwant, kid?"

"Let go of KK before I beat your sorry ass into the ground."

I laughed humorlessly and frowned, "Wwhat? Is it your job to savve evvery kid in the school, or somethin'? Wwhy don't you go play wwith your friends, and leavve my business alone?" I turned back to Karkat, who was still looking at the other guy until I started to lean back in to kiss him. Karkat started shaking his head again, trying to loose. I re-tightened my grip, making him whimper again.

"I said, back off my KK." The boy snapped. I froze, _'His?'_ I let go of Karkat and turned completely to the guy,

"Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter?"

"No, but you lisp which is equally as pathetic." I smirked folding my arms over my chest. "Wwho are you anywways?"

"If either of us is pathetic, it's you. Trying to force a guy, who's obviously not interested, into kissing you. It's painful to watch. You must be hopeless." He mimicked my position. "And the name's Sollux Captor."

"This is none of your business, Sollux. Wwhy don't you do me a favvor and go savve some damsel in distress again. Kar just doesn't knoww wwhat's good for him, but he wwill in a minute." _'Wwho does this Captor guy think he is? Tryin' to take awway my one shot at Karkat-'_ Karkat ran past me to the other guy, he clung to the back of the guy's hoodie, burying his face in it. Sollux looked over his shoulder at Karkat, a smug smile was on his face as he looked back at me,

"I think KK can make his own choices and he didn't choose you. So why don't you do yourself a favor and leave before you get hurt." Other than the low growl that escaped my throat I stayed quiet. I remembered what Vriska told us about this guy, _'"He's like a super boy genius. He's on terrorist watch list for like, hacking into government files and shit. It'd be a totes smart idea to stay on his good side, guys.." Damn Vriska..'_ I glared, "Wwhatevva." I left the room to go back to the gym. I guess he could have his victory for now, but I'll get my chance. _'Just wwait and see.'_ I pasted Dave on my way back, he seemed to be going back to the locker rooms.

_'Maybe I coul-'_ John appeared behind him, picking him up by the waist, "Come on, Dave."

"No! Egbert! You drop me this instant! I swear to God if you don't put me down I'll burn every Nicholas Cage movie you own! I'm not getting a makeover!" Dave struggled, kicking and flailing. John laughed,

"But Daveeeee, Rose and Kanaya said that they'd take good care of you! It'll be fun."

"Then you let them do your hair and make-up!" Kankri and the boy who I still didn't know walked out to them, Kankri was still raving about something and the other boy looked like he was about to lose his mind,

"Hey. Dave have you seen my brother?" The blonde boy asked causing the struggle to stop and Dave to be placed back on the ground. Kankri paused his rant to add,

"Or Karkat? I haven't seen him since we went to the locker room. I thought he was behind us when we left but when I turned around to ask him if he understood what I was saying, he was gone." Dave and John shared a look, "Have they met? Do you think they're somewhere together? Oh god, I hope Karkat isn't doing anything tha-" Kankri continued to talk. The boy in black and yellow rolled his eyes, turning his attention to Dave and John, the former looking rather amused and the latter looking angry.

"Do you have any idea where they'd be if they were together?"

"I might, Mituna. I'll go look for them, you guys cover for me in class, okay?" Dave said, the others nodded and headed back to class and Dave continued towards the locker room. I was about to follow him back when a girly giggle caught my ears,

"Eri, what are you doing?"

I looked up to see Feferi standing a few feet in front of me with Jane, Meulin, and Jade. "Uh, nothin'. Wwhy do you ask?"

"Because you're crouching behind a vending machine." She laughed again. _'Wwhen did I do that?'_ I stood straightening out my clothes,

"Oh, that's wwhat you meant. I wwas simply.. looking for a quarter I dropped." She playfully rolled her eyes at me,

"If you need another quarter I could give you one, you know." I nodded, "Whale, come on, Eri. We're gonna go play line tag." She grabbed my hand pulling me with her and her friends. A warm fuzzy feeling filled my gut as I looked at our hands, _'Someday.. maybe I'll tell her..'_

* * *

WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!

I couldn't decide if I wanted to right Eridan's whole "ww" "vv" thing just in his head, or out loud, so I did both.

Yeah, so Eridan's dad,, Bromwell Ampora, known throughout the school as the Orphaner, Because he... well... you see, he kinda... um.. Well... he killed the Vantas parents. Yeah, lets go with that? Maybe? Yeah, that's what I'm going to go with for know. Sorry Ix

And besides that did you see how he treated Tavros, talk about rude! Who could ever write such a thing.. oh wait...

What do you think Feferi was going to say to Eridan before Mr. Ampora interrupted? *wiggles eyebrows suggestively*

Haha, um.. well there's that. xD But on a side note, I have finals in my poetry class this week so I might not upload again 'til Thursday night or Friday, but I'll try my best to get at least a chapter or two by Thursday, okay? :3

Next Chapter is Karkat, and then it's Gamzee's! You get to see a little bit more of their relationship,, heheh. *More suggestive eyebrow wiggles* Anyways~

Until next Homestuck time.


	11. Karkat: Stop Swooning And Eat Your Damn

HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Instead of candy I've decided to give you this! :3 You're welcome.

Okay enough sass. Anyway So I realize that this says chap. 9 yet it's the 11 chapter I've uploaded (weird huh) well just ignore that. It's all set up on my computer different x3

So I'm not done with my finals paper quite yet, but in the Holiday spirit (I realize Christmas is the time for gift giving and such, but let me have my moment) I decided to upload another chapter. (Also because poetry finals are hard /: ...)

Nignig - I sorta updated quickly because I was bored. x3 Haha, noo, Dave wont be Sollux's sex slave. In Sollux's Chapter you'll see what he's getting from Dave. (It's not for a while though) Did Eridan really do something like that already? O.o I didn't know that. I have my reasons for Eridan being all weird ^-^ It'll make sense eventually (Or at least I hope it will)

Ninjarocker - Your goat sacrifices have brought me back! OHMYGOSH! You share Eridan's sign!? (I think you're like the first person I've talked to that does. (That I know of anyways)) You receive no judgement here! I absolutely adore Eridan (even if it doesn't seem like it yet,, there's reason behind my madness), he cracks me up. Lol Inflated ego.. Holy cricket! Your back story for Gamzee, oh my god- I can't even breath xD Yours is a better back story then what's really going on. lmao! And yes lots and lots of gold stars *Shoots stars out of cannons* Eheh, Gemini's just need twice as many people to love them 3 OH Gosh! I know the feels of being alone in a dorm! Dx (It's rather creepy/peacful when it's dark and stormy and no ones around) Karkat definitely has a nice mouth, PBJ! YES! :DD I'm really glad you enjoy the way I write the characters! x3 It makes me so happy, you have no idea. DOWN WITH MATURITY!

Eridan x feferi - Thank you! :3 I appreciate it! :D

* * *

**Chap. 9 - Karkat: Stop Swooning And Eat Your Damn Lunch!**

I gripped the back of Sollux's' hoodie and buried my face in it, _'This can't be happening.. I mean, I always figured that Ampora had a thing for me, but I was so sure that asshat was with Feferi! He's not stupid enough to cheat on her. I must have been wrong-'_

"I think KK can make his own choices and he didn't choose you. So why don't you do yourself a favor and leave before you get hurt." Sollux's voice broke my train of thought. It was quiet for what felt like a lifetime before I heard Eridan mumble,

"Wwhatevva." He's footsteps echoed off the walls as he walked to the door, and as it swung shut again there was an audible click. I still hung onto and kept my face buried in the yellow hoodie that was before me. _'Let go of him you pansy! Do you want him to think your some kind of little bitch?!'_ My conscious yelled at me. _'I am a little bitch!'_ I yelled back at it, _'I was almost just taken advantage of by Eridan __fucking__ Ampora! How pathetic am I that I almost let that happen!? I fucking deserve it for being a pathetic, little, whiny, cry-baby!'_

My inner mind battle was stopped short when Sollux turned around, somehow managing to pry my fingers from the fabric of his jacket, and pulled me into a hug, "Are you alright, Karkat?" I nodded slowly, he held me by my shoulders and looked down at me, "Who was that fucking douche-bag?"

"E-Eridan Ampora. His dad's the P.E. teacher.." I mumbled, "H-he's always had a thing for me, but he's never done something like t-that before.." His face scrunched up for a second, then relaxed,

"Why'd your boyfriend leave you down here alone?"

I felt my head tilt to the side as I blinked up at him _'Boyfriend..?'_ "Who are you talking about, Captor?"

"That clown kid. He is your boyfriend, isn't he?"

"G-Gamzee? Oh, God no. That moronic imbecile is my best friend." I shook my head as a small snort escaped my throat, "Why the fuck would you think I was with that moron?" Sollux shrugged,

"Well, I was just assuming- I mean, the way that he banned you from hanging out with me, I figured you guys must be a thing." _'Oh SHIT! I forgot about that.. if Gamz finds out I'm alone with Sollux, let alone talking to him, he could flip shit.. He scared me to fucking death when he yelled this morning..'_ I chewed on my lip while Sollux continued, "Besides that you seemed to agree almost immediately after he told you what to do." He smirked, "He trained you well, huh?"

My mouth fell opened slightly, _'Trained me? TRAINED ME!'_ I regained my composition and frowned, "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?! 'He trained you well'?" I used air quotes to quote him before folding my arms across my chest, "I'm not some kind of fucking dog, Captor! He didn't train me to do shit! I do what I want, when I want, with who I want. No-fucking-body can tell me otherwise!" I nodded at the end of my sentence to emphasize my point. Sollux's smirk widened,

"Is that so?" I nodded again. "So, you'll do what you want, when you want, with who you want, eh?"

"You better fucking believe it!" I closed my eyes and turned my chin up in an act of defiance, but I'm sure I just looked childish. Sollux's chuckling caused me to open my eyes and look up at him, "What's so fucking funny, Captor!?"

He removed a hand from my shoulder and brushed my bangs from my forehead, "Well, if that is truly the case. Then maybe you would be so kind as to go to the movies with me this Friday?" I felt my skin heat up under his touch, "That is, if you don't care that your friend has forbidden you to hang out with me."

"I-I.." _'ANSWER HIM YOU FUCKASS!'_ I stuttered, trying desperately to slow down my brain, _'NEW KID IS ASKING YOU OUT! EARTH TO KARKAT MOVE YOUR MOUTH!'_ "I-I'd.. W-well, u-u-um." _'NOT LIKE THAT! WORDS! MAKE COHERENT WORDS!'_ I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened them again Sollux was inches away from my face, I froze.

"KK, is it a yes or a no?" _'YES! IT'S A MOTHERFUCKING YESSSS!'_

"It's a yes."

I jumped, hitting my face on Sollux's as I spun around to see who had spoken. Dave was standing a little ways in from the doorway, the infamous Strider smirk graced his mouth. _'How long had he been standing there- wait! Did I just get permission to go out with Sollux?'_

"H-hey Dave." I tried to sound casual. It didn't work.

"Hey Karkles. Hey Captor. You know, your brothers thought you guys were making out somewhere, come to find out it was true." Dave shoved his hands into his pockets, "John owes me $20."

"Funny, Strider." Sollux rolled his uneven eyes, "We were in the middle of a conversation-"

"Oh, yeah. I know" Dave cleared his voice and tried to impersonate me, "'Oh, Sollux, your muscles are huge! Kiss me!'" He hugged himself and made kissing noises. Despite my wishes, my face turned red,

"FUCK YOU, STRIDER! That doesn't sound anything like me!" Dave snorted,

"Yeah, course, Vantas." He stepped backwards towards the door, "I'm gonna go back to class, but just so you know, I approve of whatever this is." He motioned at me and Sollux, "And I'll totally cover for you with Gamzee so you can go out with Captor this weekend."

"R-really?" I asked not sure whether or not to believe him. He gave a thumbs-up,

"I got your back, Karkles. Anyway, adios bitches! Don't forget your brothers are looking for you." He kicked the door open and walked out of the room, leaving me alone with Sollux once again. I looked up at him, he was still staring at the spot where Dave had just been.

"A movie sounds fucking awesome." I managed without stumbling over my words. His eyes widened, as if he hadn't been expecting me to agree,

"Really? KK, are you sure? What about Gamzee? I don't want you to get in trouble.."

A small smile grew on my face _'Sollux Captor. Boy genius. Famous all around the world for his hacking skills. He just asked me out and he's worried about me.. I think I'm in Heaven.'_ "Fuck Gamzee. He doesn't need to know.. I'd like to go to the movies with you, if you were serious.." Sollux nodded instantly,

"Of course I was, KK." The smile on his face almost made me giggle. _'Keep yourself together Karkat. Be a man.'_

I had to bite my lip to keep myself from smiling any bigger, "I'll see you later then, Sollux." I turned around on my heel slowly and walked towards the door. _'Stay calm just a few more seconds..'_ Once I was in the hallway and the door was shut behind me I jumped excitedly, _'FUCK YEAH! SCORE ONE FOR VANTAS!'_ I did my best not to squeal as I ran back to the gym, _'I've got a date~. I've got a date~. I've got a date~.'_

I rounded the corner into the gym and saw my usual group- John, Dave, Gamzee, Tavros, Jade, Rose, and Kanaya- sitting up in the bleachers. I took the steps in twos until I reached them. I sat down up against the wall, "Hey, Fuckers. What'd I miss?"

"Nepeta nailed your brother in the face with a dodge ball because he told her, 'Your ships make no since and will never happen'." John laughed, doing his best imitation of my brother, which I have to say is pretty good. Rose's light purple eyes watched me suspiciously,

"Where exactly have you been, Karkat?"

"Why the fuck does it matter?" I frowned. Rose is extremely smart, sometimes I worry that she knows more then she lets on. _'Could she know something happened?'_

"I'm simply curious because your face is flush, your breathing is uneven, and you seem... nervous.." Rose explained. Kanaya nodded from next to her, she straightened out her dress before she grabbed my hand,

"Karkat, you didn't get into any trouble, did you? Did something happen we should know about? Did that new boy hurt you?"

"FUCK NO!" I snapped pulling my hand away, "Sollux wouldn't hurt me!" _'Oops.'_ The entire group was staring at me now. I saw Gamzee straighten up at Sollux's name. Said boy genius had just walked back into the gym and headed towards a boy with blonde hair that was sitting with Kurloz and Meulin. Gamzee's purple eyes followed him before landing back on me. My face started to burn, _'Shit, it's like he can see right through my soul!'_ I looked at where Sollux was laughing with the older kids. A small smile formed on my face, _'..he wouldn't hurt me.. he stopped Eridan when..'_ "He tried to kiss me.."

"O-oh,, uh wow..."

"Does that qualify as hurting, Rose?"

"No, Kanaya."

"Dave! I thought you said this kid was cool!"

"What?! I knew there was a reason I didn't like that kid."

"He is cool, Jade! And shut up, John! Captor wouldn't do that!" I looked up, _'They think I'm talking about Sollux?!'_ Gamzee's eyes were closed, he had his hands clenched into fists at his sides, and was beginning to shake slightly. I reached up to touch his knee,

"Gamzee?.. Gam-" His eyes shot open and he stood up furiously,

"THAT MOTHERFUCKER IS NOT GOING TO FUCKING GET AWAY WITH TRYING TO FUCKING TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY MOTHERFUCKING BEST FRIEND!" I jumped at him, wrapping my arms around his waist, trying to keep him from running across the gym and killing my movie date. _'HOLY FUCKING SHIT!'_

"GAMZEE! Stop! I wasn't talking about Sollux!" I yelled into his shirt, keeping my grip on him as tight as I could as he struggled to get me off of him. "I was talking about Eridan! Eridan tried to force himself on to me! Not Sollux! I swear!" Gamzee stopped trying to pry me off of him and stood there dumbfounded,

"Eri...dan?"

"Yes! Ampora was the one that tried to kiss me, not Sollux." I said looking up at him, he blinked and his eyes glazed over again. "Gamzee?"

"Hey, there, Karbro. If you wanted a motherfucking hug, all ya had to do was say so." He smiled picking me up. He squeezed the life out of me before sitting me back down. _'What is his deal today? He's never like this..'_

John spoke up, "So.. Eridan tried to kiss you?"

"Yeah.. and he probably would have too, if Sollux hadn't been in the locker room still." I said watching Gamzee's reaction. He's eye brows came together slightly and his mouth was pressed into a firm line. Jade blinked,

"I'm not sure I follow, Karkat. What did Sollux do?" I sighed,

"Eridan had me pinned to the lockers, because he thought it was just me and him. You know, since **_my friends all left me_**." I shot a dirty look at John, Dave, and Gamzee, but not Tavros. He had to go where Gamzee went because Gamzee was the one carrying him so I couldn't be mad at him. "Sollux was still in there though and told Ampora off before he could do anything."

"H-how cute!" Tavros smiled, "He's like, uh, um.. Prince Charming, o-or something with the way, he um, keeps saving everyone." I frowned asking, "What do you mean?"

"Meulin told me that he saved N-nepeta from Vriska.." Tavros said quietly after receiving a look from Gamzee. I smiled, _'He helps people in need.'_ Could I really be so lucky as to catch the attention of such a great guy? I don't understand why Gamzee doesn't like him, just 'cause he's a hacker doesn't mean he's a bad guy. I looked at Gamzee and frowned crossing my arms, he looked up at me. There was a brief flash where his face changed from his normal laid-back smile and dopey eyes, to the same face that he gave me last year when we were in the closet together. It was the look he gave me when he wanted something that he knew I wouldn't immediately agree with. His face changed back to normal and he smiled as he reached for me. _'Uh-oh. I know that look..'_

Gamzee pulled me into his lap. I struggled to get up, but he held me in place. He started to run his fingers through my hair, rubbing small circles on the back of my head. _'Oh God. Oh SHIT. No! Don't do it, Vantas! You're mad at him! Control yourself.'_ I closed my eyes.. It was too late, I was purring. I could hear the girls laughing, until Dave's voice filled the air,

"What the fuck is he doing?"

"Dave, don't ask stupid questions! He's purring obviously." John explained, "He does it when you rub the back of his head. It's pretty freaking hilarious. It's like he goes completely comatose. He can't even fight back once you start. We found that out last year when we were trying to get him to dress up like the school mascot."

"...F-fuck... you,.. E-Egderp.." I mumbled leaning back into Gamzee's hand and relaxing against him completely. _'God, this shouldn't feel so fucking good! It's not like I'm a fucking cat!'_ I felt Gamzee's breath on my ear,

"I want you to stay away from that Captor kid, Karkat.. I don't trust him. He could get you into a lot of trouble. Do you understand?"

I nodded slightly. I could practically hear him smiling, "Good. That's my Karkat." He pressed him lips to my ear, and when he pulled back he stopped making small circles on the back of my head, but kept his arms around me. I opened my eyes feeling slightly dazed, like I always am when someone does that to me. I glanced lazily around at my friends, Jade, Kanaya, and Rose were chatting animatedly about some stupid girl thing. John was staring at Dave with a nervous air about him, Dave was staring at Gamzee with an unhappy expression, and Gamzee was having a staring match with Sollux from across the gym. I frowned. _'Why's he being like this..'_

I looked at Tavros, who was sitting by my feet with a pained expression on his face. I tilted my head slightly and caught his attention, "Tav, are you alright?" I asked quietly, trying not to draw any attention to him since I know how he is when all eyes are on him.

Tavros blinked, his huge caramel brown eyes looked close to tears, but he nodded anyways, "Y-yeah. I-I'm alright, Karkat." I swear he said, 'I'm used to it' at the end of his sentence. My eyebrows scrunched together, _'What is it he's use to?'_ Then I saw it, his eyes darted from me to Gamzee for a fraction of a second before he looked back at me, then settled on his shoes. _'Tavros.. likes Gamzee?'_

Well I guess that would make since considering all the time they spent together. _'Well that's just fucking perfect then! I already know Gamzee likes Tav. Hence why we aren't together..'_ I frowned when at the bitterness that I felt when the thought past through. Why would I feel bitter? _'Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because your best friend has a thing for your other friend, and the only thing you could be with said best friend is 'Friends with Benefits'. And let's face it, that ended way to fucking quickly for our liking.'_ I shook my head, sighing through my nose, _'No, you're wrong,'_ I replied to my conscious, _'I'm not bitter. I don't even care anymore. Tavros and Gamzee would make a better couple then me and Gamzee. Considering Tav is pretty dependent on the fuckass anyways.. so now.. all I have to do is get them together. Then Gamz won't be able to try to stop me from hanging out with Sollux.'_

_'I'm an expert on romance, I'm sure I can get them together.'_ I smiled inwardly, but made sure I was still frowning on the outside so no one would know I was up to something. The bell rang awhile after that signaling that class was over. We all walked, except Tavros of course, back across the street to the building where our classes were held.

My next two glasses passed calmly enough- Well 3rd hour did anyway. My oldest brother Cato let me sleep through his history class, which was pretty fucking sweet. However my 4th hour art was spent with Terezi trying to paint everything red, much to Nepeta's mom's dismay. Purrtina Leijon was once a famous artist, but gave up her easy life to raise her daughters when her husband died. While Terezi painted the room red, Nepeta and Jade were busy making new shipping charts that had Sollux and his twin, who Nep informed me was named Mituna, in them. I made have been a tad bit proud when my feline friend also told me that her newest ship would be named "SolKat" after Sollux and myself. It was also made up of Kurloz, Horuss, and Latula getting into a punches war that caused them to bump into me, and sent me falling into piece of paper Terezi had just finished soaking in red paint. Coating the front of my black hoodie in the color.

I pulled the red paper off of me and groaned, glaring at everyone at my table. "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

Nepeta and Jade both gasped, Horrus covered his mouth in an extremely girly gesture, Latula and Terezi both laughed manically, and Kurloz gave me a lazy smile,

"You look good in red, Crabbro."

Makara boys shouldn't be able to be attractive. I mean Kurloz is no Gamzee, but still, he's pretty good looking. I frowned and flipped him off hoping the color on my cheeks wasn't noticeable.

"Oh, Karkat! What happened?" Mrs. Leijon rushed over to my table. She didn't even give me a chance to answer before she was trying to pull my hoodie off, "Hurry! You need to take let me wash that before the paint sets into place."

"H-Hey! Wait a fucking minute!" I tried in vain to stop her. She had it off of me before I even had my sentence finished. Which left me standing in the middle of class topless, _'What a great fucking day to not wear a shirt under my God damn jacket! Fucking ingenious, Vantas!'_ "Hey, Mrs. Leijon. I kinda need that. I can't really walk around without a fucking shirt!"

She ignored my language, but nodded slowly, "Very true. Hmm.. Oh! Nepkitten, would you mind letting Karkat borrow your jacket until I can get his washed?"

"Of course not, mom!" Nepeta giggled standing up and removing her jacket. She held it out to me and I deadpanned staring at it. It was an olive green zip-up jacket that had a blue cat tail printed on it that wrapped around from the back to the left side/front, and the hood had a cat face with matching blue eats that stood up. I frowned, hesitating, _'Don't do it, Vantas, you'll never be able to live it down.'_

"Come on, Karkitty! It won't bite you!" Nepeta smiled shoving it into my arms, before sitting back down. I glowered at the girly green jacket, then sighed deeply and slipped it on over my arms and zipped it up 3/4's of the way.

Giggles echoed around the room, most of them were coming from Terezi. "Oh, Karkles, you smell so cute!"

"Bite me, Pyrope!" I yelled, _'At least it can't get any worse.'_ I sighed as the bell rang signaling it was time for lunch. I grabbed my books and headed to my locker, shoving them in and putting the books I'd need after lunch in my bag.

"Hey Nepeta! What are you doing in Karkat's locker?"

_'Fuck.'_ I turned around and glared at John's dorky smiling face. He was standing with Dave, who had been tapping his foot impatiently. "I'm not Nepeta, you fuckass! Does Nepeta have black hair? No, she's got some form of that blonde-brown crap." John flinched slightly at my glare before he and Dave burst into a fit of laughter, pulling the attention of everyone in the hall to us. I pulled up the hood of the jacket to hide. "Yeah. Ha. Fucking. Ha. I'm in a girl's jacket. Why do we all just fucking laugh it up?" I slammed my locker shut. Dave snorted,

"Karkat- Dude. You're so freaking cute, bro! I just- I can't-" He held his sides. "You sure you're actually a boy?"

"Fuck. Yes, Strider. I'm fucking sure I'm a boy! Are you sure you're a boy, Mister I-Scream-Like-A-Little-Girl?" I snapped, and much to my surprise, Dave stopped laughing and seemed to tense. His face darkened,

"O-of course I'm a boy! Why would you think otherwise!?"

I jumped back into the lockers, his voice sounded deeper then I remember. _'He..yelled at me..'_ John had stopped laughing and glanced between us,

"Dave..? Karkat was only playing, we all know you're a guy."

Dave's eyebrows shot up above his glasses and disappeared under his bangs. "I-I-" His face became bright red. John and I stared quietly at our shaded friend. Dave rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and chuckled, clearing his throat, "A-ah. Haha. Yeah, I know, bros. I was just messing with you.. Let's go to lunch."

He turned on his heal and walked down the hall. John and I shared a confused look before shrugging and running after Dave. John wrapped his arm loosely around the blonde's shoulders. I walked on his other side, glancing around John to see the pink still on Dave's cheeks. _'What is wrong with everyone today?'_

I frowned, sighing through my nose as the three of us sat at an empty table. John took his arm from our friend's shoulders and reached into the same stupid plaid bag that he's used for years. He pulled out a sack lunch and sat it on the table, then reached back into the bag and smiled at Dave, who was on his right.

"Hey Dave. I have something for you." Said shaded cool kid tilted his head, "I meant to give it to you earlier, but with all the excitement of this morning, I kind of forgot. So.. here." John pulled out a bottle of Apple Juice, tossing it to the now ecstatic blonde.

"Fuck YES!" Dave squealed, _'Wait. squealed? I'm pretty sure only girls squeal..'_ I watched him uncap the juice and take a huge gulp. He licked his lips and smiled, "Better late than never, Johnny Boy. Thanks."

"You're welcome." John said giving him a goofy, yet perfectly straight smile. _'And there they go again.'_ I crossed my arms over my chest and watched them stare at each other with lusting eyes and love-sick smiles. _'Okay, so maybe I'm exaggerating.'_ I waited a couple of minutes with no change before I couldn't take it anymore,

"WILL YOU TWO STOP EYE FUCKING EACH OTHER? IT'S DISTURBING!" I hadn't meant to yell, but suddenly everyone in the cafeteria was watching our table. John's face turned pink under all the stares, and Dave face-palmed. "Oops.." I whispered. Dave smirked,

"Sorry there, Karkat. If I'd known you were going to get so jealous, I would have invited you."

"FUCK YOU, STRIDER!"

"You would."

"No thanks! I don't want any of John's sloppy seconds!"

"I'm not sloppy. My rooms really clean!"

"Thats.. not what he means, John." Dave went to explain, but I held up my hand,

"No. Dave. Just no. Don't even bother. This is just something little Virginal Egbert wouldn't understand." John pouted and Dave snorted,

"You do have a point, Vantas." He took another sip of his Apple Juice, before smiling slightly and waved someone over. I figured it was just the rest of the gang so I didn't bother turning to see. That is, until someone sat down next to me,

"Hey there, Tiny. I thought you were looking for your sister?"

My eyes widened and I froze. _'It's Sollux- He thinks I'm Nep. Jesus Christ. Why does this always happen to me?'_ Dave snorted loudly before laughing into his hands, while John joined in on his best bros laughter. _'Fucking fuckasses! What kind of friends are you?!'_ I mentally yelled at them. Turning slightly I focused my eyes on Sollux who was looking at the two chuckling idiot that sat across the table from us. I took a deep breath, readying myself mentally for whatever would come next. Gripping the cat hood, I pulled it off my head and revealed my messy black hair,

"Captor, I'm not Nepeta."

I assumed that Sollux would, oh I don't know, maybe be embarrassed by his mistake. Of course, I should have known that wouldn't be the case, I mean, you know what they say about assuming.

Sollux erupted into laughs along with my other two friends, his outburst causing me to jump. "Oh Jesus, KK. Why are you wearing that?" I frowned, arms promptly crossing over my chest,

"Fuck you guys! It wasn't like I had a God damn choice."

"Awh, motherfucking look at you, best friend. You look so cute." Gamzee sauntered over sitting down his and Tavros's food trays and taking a place by Dave. Tav rolled up next to the clown sitting at the end of the table, quickly joined by Jade who sat down on my other side. I willed my face not to turn red.

"Fuck you too, Makara!" I flipped him off, earning myself a one of his creepy chuckles and a knowing smile. Jade whacked me on the back of the head.

"Watch your fucking mouth, Karkat!" She frowned at me before turning back to the kids at the table. "We were in art and Karkat here sorta landed in red paint Terezi put the paper on, and it covered the front of his hoodie. Mrs. Leijon is washing it for him and asked Neppy to let him borrow hers, so don't you laugh at him."

John laughed again, but this time into his hand after his cousin glared at him, "Jade, don't you mean paper she put the red paint on?"

"Nope! Considering how much red paint she used, there really wasn't much paper.." Jade giggled into her hand. I groaned and rolled my eyes, earning myself and elbow to my gut from the spectacled girl.

"Jade don't you have some place to be?" I held my tongue as well as I could, knowing she'd hit me if I cussed again, "Like I don't know, maybe with Nep, Rose, and Kanaya?" She giggled again and pushed my shoulder making me bump into Sollux, who wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I frowned up at him, it didn't last long though. The toothy smile on his face made my frown falter slightly, I settled with a grumpy sigh.

There was a small '_clang_', dragging everyone's eyes to Gamzee. His fork had dropped from his hand onto the ground. There wasn't time to question it though because a yellow blur slid onto the bench next to Sollux pushing me into Jade, almost knocking her out of her seat.

"Sup bro? Hey Davey." The blonde winked at blonde sitting on the other side of the table earning a head nod in return.

"Shit, 'Tuna!" Sollux exclaimed straightening himself without taking his arm from my shoulders, "What do you want?"

"Can't I want to talk to my baby brother?" The blonde asked with a slight pout.

"For one, you're only 5 seconds older than me and that's because I had to push your self-loathing ass out. And two, no, Mituna, you can't." Sollux glared at his brother.

Mituna's golden blonde hair was as fluffy and as poofy as hair could get. It covered the top half of his face. He brushed it up out of his face to give his brother an amused look, revealing the same red and blue eyes that Sollux had, but on opposite sides. He moved his hand again letting his hair cover his face again. He chuckled,

"Come on, Bumble Bee. Don't _bee_ like that."

I felt Sollux's arm tense around my shoulders and his face turned light pink. Dave snorted into his hands and placed his head on the down on the table. The slight shake of his shoulders the proof he was still alive. I couldn't stop my own chuckles. I reached up and turned his face towards me slowly with a single hand. "Your nickname is Bumble Bee?"

Sollux glanced to the side with a look of embarrassment which quickly changed to a devilish smirk as he looked back at me. He pulled my hand off his face with his own, leaning forward to the point where are noses were almost touching. I tensed, staring at his uneven eyes while he continued to smirk,

"Like you have any room to talk, Crab-Cakes."

* * *

Karkat! You're so cute in Nepeta's clothing, bwahahahah, right. Ahem, anyways.

The rubbing the back of the head thing was actually inspired by a boy who I went to high school with. He was one of my (somewhat) friends (We didn't really talk all the time but we were still chill) and if you'd rub the back of his head he's sorta make this purring noise and got comatose until he ended up falling asleep. I didn't believe it when I was first told but then one of my friends showed me when we were all hanging out and holy shit it was the freaking cutest thing ever! xD

So the whole reason Purrtina didn't flip shit with Karkat's language is because she's use to it. She was good friends with the Vantas boys parents before they died and took in the three boys for a while _-they also lived with the Maryam's for a little bit-_ until Cato (Yeah, Cato is what the Sufferer has been dubbed by me) was out of school and able to take care of his little bros, kinda like how Dirk took care of Dave and Cal.

Bumble Bee and Crab-Cakes. Cute, ya?

Gamzee's got the next chapter- it's a little intense.., then it goes to Jake, then Kanaya, and back to Dave (For some serious Pepsicola action/ I'm actually just kidding.. sorta... Just prepare yourselves for a whole lot of shit) (It's not really a lot but still)

On a serious side note my roommate, and good friend, just tried to make a password and the website she's on kept saying it was to weak. She was complaining and I yelled "STRONG PASSWORD." and laughed for like 20 minutes because I thought of Equius. She thinks I need medication. x3

Hey! Who's going trick-or-treating?! I believe you are never too old so as a 19 year old female from the Heartland in the USA I'm going to go out in the world and accept candy from strangers on the one night it's actually allow. As~ *drum roll* ROBIN (the) GIRL WONDER! Because Robin is my favorite superhero ever. **(He is not a sidekick.) **x3

Until the next Homestuck time~


	12. Gamzee: Have A Fucking Epiphany

Guess who turned in their poetry final and got a shit ton of candy?! That's right, this girl! :3

I'm totally stealing my grandma's neighbor's internet right now to upload this, but I'm bored and just really wanna put more chapters up here. Have you guys ever listen to the "Broadway Gamzee - We Already Know" Holy crickets, I love his voice. This one is really different then the other Gamzee songs I've heard. They're all really good though xD

Yuukisynical - Thank ya! Robin is the radist of rad. And yes, yes I do live in the Central time zone. :3

Hikari-Urufu-no-Yami - It was your birthday? HAPPY (LATE) BIRTHDAY! Haha of course he is! x3 And Yes! Finally someone that agrees with me! ROBIN FANS UNITE! :D I'M glad you like the story :33

Ninjarocker - YOU HAVE A HOMESTUCK CLUB WHERE YOU'RE AT? You're freaking lucky! There's only one other Homestuck fan in my town, and I just met him this year. He's pretty cool though. x3 Eridan makes me giggle :D YES! Bashful Karkat is just as cute as grumpy Karkat. Dude,, a really nice old man gave me and my friends apples and they were rotten but we accepted them anyway cause he was really sweet and we didn't wanna hurt his feelings. xD You're sister went as Fem Kurloz?! Was it cool?! My sisters going as Fem Gamzee to ACEN this May. :3 ROBIN~! Robin is always beast! OMG! You must teach me your pranking ways, because that just sounds amazing! :D YOU HATE VRISKA TOO!? I was so excited when she died the first time I was like "FINALLY YES" but then it ended up just making her God Tier and I was like "GOD DAMMIT" My friends were worried about me. lol But Yes, I could make that happen. Lot's of things will be happening soon, well sorta soon. Soonish. But it might seem like forever~ :3 That goat will not have died in vain.

44Anifreak44 - *Throws chapter at you* TAKE THIS!

ElizabethHoWey - Thank you! :D I have a friend! :3

* * *

**Chap. 10 - Gamzee: Have Some Kind Of Fucking Epiphany.. Or Something.**

"Like you have any room to talk, Crab-Cakes."

Karbro paled and blushed at the same time, "H-how did y-you-"

"Kankri told me." Sollux chuckled. I clenched and un-clenched my fist, while John made some comment about PDA causing an eruption of cuss words to fly from the mouth of my best friend. I was to lost in my own thoughts to notice really though,

_'Fuck. Who's this kid think he was? Messing with my best friend, my Karkat.'_ I frowned, _'I specifically told Karbro to stay away from him.. Guess I'll have to motherfucking take things into my own fucking hands.'_

I opened my mouth, only to get cut off by a boyish squeal as Mituna was suddenly picked up and thrown over someone's shoulder. My jaw practically hit the table when I realized it was my brother holding him.

"There you are, Dandelion." Kurloz's lazy voice filled my ears, "I was starting to worry that some fucking bad guys got a hold of you."

"Kurloz! Put me down!" Mituna laughed, hitting the taller boys back.

"No fucking way, Dandelion. I'm not losing you again." His dark indigo eyes drifted down to me, "Hey brobro. I see you've met the Captor twins."

I chewed on my tongue for a minute, "Yup." The less I said, the better it would probably be. The last thing I needed to do was offend my brother's choice of friends. _'I may not like the motherfucking hacker trying to steal my best friend, but I'm not about to fucking question my brother..'_

"Aren't they fucking miraculous? I hope you don't mind me taking Dandelion here."

"You could motherfucking take them both." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes when he laughed lazily.

"No fucking way brobro, that'd be unfair to you." He turned and walked back to the table he'd come from where Meulin, Kankri, and Latula sat laughing my brothers methods. I glanced back to my best friend, only to have my stomach drop.

He was practically Eskimo kissing Sollux with how close they were still sitting. My frown deepened and my eyes narrowed slightly. My eyes shifted to the right when I felt a hesitant touch on my arm. Tavros was staring at me with wide eyes,

"Uh, Gamzee.." His voice was so quiet I almost missed it, "Are you alright? Y-your knuckles are, um, white."

I un-clenched my hands, shaking them slightly to get the blood flowing through them, "I'll be right back." I stood from the table as quick as I could and excused myself from the cafeteria. The halls were completely empty, giving an echo from my feet hitting the linoleum as I walked. _'GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!'_ I punched the lockers closest to me.

"Why am I so angry about this.." _'Because you're gonna lose your best friend to that new guy.'_

My eyes grew and my body went rigid. "What.." _'Sollux is much cooler then you, face it. He's everything Karkat wants in a best friend- no. In a boyfriend. If they get together, he'll never have time for you again. You'll never see your best friend anymore.'_

"You're lying!" I snapped, the voice simply chuckled darkly, _'The only way not to lose him is to keep him for yourself.'_

The sound of squeaking sneakers reverberated off the walls. I knew who it was without ever turning around.. he always came for me.. it's what best friends do. His small hands pushed on my side roughly, trying to get me to turn to face him,

"Gamzee. What the hell is your problem today?" I didn't look at him. I didn't answer. I was still busy fighting with my thoughts. Minutes ticked by, he turned on his heel, "You know what? Fine. Don't talk to me. I'm going to fucking go back and talk to Dave and Sollux-"

I snapped out of my mental battle at 'Sollux' and grabbed Karkats shoulder, spinning him around to face me and shoving him into the lockers.

_'Make him yours.'_

Anticipation. Need. Want. I saw them in his candy red eyes, the lust that I used to see was now dull, but it was still in his eyes- just buried. Sure, there was also anger, grief, and sadness, but I didn't focus on those when I crashed my mouth roughly onto his as I had so many times before.

A surprised noise escaped his throat, but if the way he tangled his nimble fingers through my hair was anything to go by, I'd say he wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon. I hoisted him up against the lockers to rid myself of some of the space that was between us. He wrapped his legs tightly around my waist. One of my hands rested on his hip and the other made its way under his green jacket. Slowly moving from his stomach to his chest.

"G-Gamz..ee.." Karkat moaned slightly. His voice sounded distant, like he was lost in his own thoughts. His breath was heavy by the time our kiss ended. I gave him a short kiss, before I pulled on his bottom lip softly,

"Hush, best friend." I kissed down his jaw and started to suck on the base of his neck where it meet his collar bone. _'I'm not going to lose my best friend.'_ He pulled on my hair as another small moan came from his throat,

"Gamz-zee.. stop.." _'He doesn't want you.' 'NO!'_ I bit down on his skin. _'He hates you. He just wants Sollux.'_ I felt him pushing on my chest. "O-ow! Gamzee! S-stop, it hurts!" _'Why would he want to be best friends with someone as pathetic as you?'_ My jaw clenched tighter and a metallic taste met my lips at the same time a whimper reached my ears.

I pulled back in surprise looking down at the spot my mouth had previously been. There was an impressive looking hickey there, along with a very noticeable, albeit small, trail of blood from where my teeth had actually cut his skin. I licked my lips, getting the blood off them before I peered up at his eyes. Two candy red orbs stared at me on the brick of tears. "K-karkat- I-"

"Put me down." His voice was as quiet as a whisper, but it was strong. I complied, placing him back on his feet. I took a step towards him to apologize, but he stopped me with a palm on my stomach. "Sit." He said pointing at the ground, and again I complied. Once I was sitting cross legged on the ground, he sat sideways in my lap, but didn't look up at me. _'He really does hate me.. I'm gonna lose my motherfucking best friend..'_

"Gamzee." He finally spoke bringing from my thoughts, "What is wrong with you today?"

"Karkat-"

"NO. Let me fucking finish." He glanced up and me, I nodded, then he turned his eyes back down to his lap. "You've been acting weird since Sollux showed up this morning and I want to know why. I mean, last year I know after the whole closet incident some things happened between us.. I told you I like you, and that was really hard for me to do, by the way." He looked back at me for a second before turning his eyes back to where they'd been. "You said you felt the same way and we fooled around for a couple of weeks. Couple great weeks." He added as an afterthought, I smiled lightly. They had been great, sneaking around, stolen touches, secret kisses.. Karbro would always get so flustered when I'd sneak in a kiss while we were with the others. "But then," Karkat's voice brought me back, his face was scrunched up, "You told me we needed to stop, because Tavros liked you, and you didn't want him to get his feelings hurt- even though, I'm sure he already knew- and because you like him too."

Karkat paused and swallowed, breathing deeply, "I agreed, even though it broke my heart, because you asked me too. We went back to being best friends, and I watched you and Tav get closer without complaining or having my own pity party because you're my best friend and I just wanted you to be happy. So I smiled and waved as you two left me behind.. Now... Sollux comes in and showed some form of interest in me and you suddenly want me back? Why? Are you worried you're going to lose me as your best friend.. like how I lost you?"

I felt myself stop breathing. He's words hit me like a freight train to the to my heart. _'..I'm worried about him doing to me, what I've done to him..'_ I felt something wet slip down my cheek, and reached up to touch it. Karkat noticed my movement and turned his head slightly. The anger on his face morphed into disbelief,

"Are you crying?" I blinked slowly causing more wet drops to slip from my eyes,

"K-kar-kat.." I buried my face in his shoulder and held onto him tightly. I'm not sure who was more surprised, me because of my epiphany, or him for the fact I'm crying. The thought almost made me smile. I felt his arms go around me and he patted my back. "K-karkat.. I'm so sorry, bro. I'm a terrible friend.. I didn't realize I made you feel like that.. I didn't mean to leave you behind.." He pushed me back and looked at my face. A small smile was formed on his lips,

"Apology accepted you blubbering idiotic clown, well on one condition.." He chewed on his lip for a second, "I want you to play nice with Sollux." He started to wipe the tears from my face, making sure not to mess up my face paint. "I.. well I sort of have a date with him this Friday.."

"No." I whined, like legitimately whined, and frowned, "Karbro no, please. I really meant my apology, but I also meant what I said earlier about you getting in trouble for being around him. He's on a terrorist list, for fuck sake." Karkat sighed,

"Gamzee, I'm going with him whether you fucking like it or not. I think he's really cool and I might end up really liking him.. and as my best friend I want you to at least pretend to get along with him. I think you owe me that much." He turned to face me more making my eyes dip down to the purple spot at the base of his neck.

_'Don't do it. He's going to take your best friend away, Gamzee!'_ I leant forward and kissed the spot softly, "Fine. I'll give that motherfucker one, and only one, chance. It he does anything I fucking think is wrong, he's out of here and you can't date again. Ever again."

The corner of his mouth pulled up slightly, like he thought I wasn't being 100% serious, "Sounds fair- but you can't be irrational about it, okay? And why I try this thing with Sollux-" I grimaced at his name, "-why don't you try and start something with Tavros. He was really fucking worried about you, Gam. The stuttering doofus is practically fucking smitten-"

I let my mind drift and my normal smile took its place while Karkat's normal way of speaking came back. _'You know what.. he didn't cuss once through our entire conversation.. that just shows how serious he was.'_ I listened to him explain how Tavros and I would make a good match. I laughed a little-

"What is going on here?" Karkat and I both jumped a little at the deep voice, and looked up to see Cato standing in front of us. Cato Vantas, the oldest of the Vantas boys, started teaching up here a couple years ago and was one of the youngest teachers here until Rufioh, Tavros's uncle, started this year. Cato had the same red eyes as his brothers, except maybe his were a bit darker. His black hair was tied into a small ponytail when he taught to keep it from his face. "Crab-Cakes, Gamzee. Why aren't you at lunch- What happened to your neck?"

Karkat's hand flew up to cover it almost instantly. He frowned as his face turned red, "I fucking fell in the lunch room and hit the corner of a god damn table! Stupid fucking janitor's not putting up god damn wet floor signs, like 'Hey we just soaked this area in some of the slipperyest shit known to man but who the fuck gives a flying monkey shit!?' I ran out of the room before my huge graceful swan-dive could be laughed at and this moronic clown came and found me bawling like a sissy girl who got a paper cut-"

"Jesus, Crab-Cakes I didn't ask for a play-by-play." Cato smiled lovingly at his little brother and offered us both a hand up, "Come with me, Karkat, I've got something we can put on it. Gamzee, I suggest you go back to lunch and eat something."

I watched them disappear down the hall before turning and heading back to the cafeteria. When I got back Jade wasn't there anymore, and Dave was in the spot Karkat had previously been in. I retook my seat, smiling,

"Sup, motherfuckers."

"Hey dude." John answered, he was smiling but there was an undeniable edge to his voice, "Where did you go? Did Karkat find you?" I didn't miss the glares that I was getting from Dave and Sollux. I ignored them,

"Yeah, he sure fucking did, and we had a chill motherfucking chat." I took a swig of my almost warm Faygo, "Cato found us though and had Karbro go with him for something." I looked up at multi-colored eyes, "You were planning on taking him out this weekend, weren't you?"

If Sollux was intimidated he didn't show it, "So what if I was? KK can make his own choices, if he wants to go with me he will, if he don't he won't."

I smiled at him and laughed, making him frown. "Don't worry motherfucker. He wants to, so he will, but.." Sollux raise an eyebrow, and I lowered my voice. "If you do anything to get my best friend in trouble, or get him hurt.. I will end your motherfucking life and paint on the walls of my house with your blood."

I heard Tavros choke on his sandwich and Dave spit out his drink, but my eyes never left the mix-matched ones in front of me. I watched Sollux swallow and a small smirk spread across his face,

"If something happens to KK, I'll personally come find you and let you kill me." I smiled back,

"Good." I looked at Tavros, who was successful at getting the food out of his windpipe, "Hey Tavros.."

"Y-Yeah?" His big eyes blinked innocently at me, my smile softened,

"Would you like to go out this weekend?"

* * *

Yeahhhhhhh,, so that just happened. I'M REALLY SORRY! Please don't kill me and stuff! Dx

Karkat seems to be getting a lot of attention on the first day of school, huh? x3 *instantly regrets this chapter*

But uh, on a different note! Hey Look! Tav and Gamzee have a date! Or do they? Do you think Tav said yes? (Of course he did.)

Anyway, now here comes the important thing that you guys who are reading must decide. I realize it's still only Monday in the story and I have the next 8 chapters planned and written (Well mostly I have to go back and add some things) and that will get us (well you guys) to Friday, and Friday is the day of dates! :3 So you get to pick who's point of view you want to see the date from!

John or Dave

Sollux or Karkat

Gamzee or Tavros

Oh! And I almost forgot~ Saturday Dirk and Jake have a date too! So you guys also have to pick, Dirk or Jake?

And don't worry guys! Who ever you pick, there will be a recap of the date in the other one's next chapter. (Does that make since? Like if y'all choose to see if from Dave's point of view, in John's next chapter he'll talk the date,, or the interesting parts anyways. heh)

Whoa, sorry 'bout that, I guess, technically speaking John and Dave's thing is just a bro day, not a date. x3 But you'll still have to pick!

And then I'll update the next chapter- which is Jake's, in case you forgot-,, so hurry up at vote lads and lassies, if you want another update and such (:


	13. Jake: Jade's Too Young For Boys

Whoa, okay, so let's just start with who you'll see during the bro time/dates. The votes went as followed;

John - 4  
Dave - 7  
Sollux - 2  
Karkat - 3  
Gamzee - 3  
Tavros - 2  
Dirk - 2  
Jake - 1 (Only one person loves Jake? xD)

So there you have it! It'll be Dave, Karkat, Gamzee, and Dirk! (which actually works out fine because I already have Dirk and Jake's day written.) Oh! Also there's a bonus date chapter, heh. Bet you can't guess who? It'll blow you away. *gets shot*

Mm, now I guess the replies will start~

YuukiSynical - Sweet beans! Do you really?! :D

RockyWritesFanfiction - Thank you very much! :3 And I love awkward Tav. x3 And Yes! :D The bro's night Karkat planned with him, John, Gam, Tav and Dave is still going on, it's the friday after the dates. Where Dave has a lot more problems to deal with because I'm a terrible person for putting her in this situation. lol

NinjaRocker - Thank you, oh my gosh x3 I can always count on your review to crack me up. xD You're so lucky that you have a Homestuck club, I'd kill (not a person, but like.. a piece of toast) for a Homestuck club. Thye wouldn't let you be President?! *breaks out into a riot. Pauses to read the rest* Oh, I guess Vice Pres isn't too bad. I think they should fund you! Who else goes around throwing candy corn and skittles? No one! That's who! I feel like Aquarius's are rare or something! He is a tad bit girlish, huh? x3 PFFFFFFFFFT. Good idea, I'd probably fuck up the pranks anyway with my overly clumsy nature. Damn straight! DOWN WITH VRISKA! (Aww! You said Mount Doom!*happy sparkly eyes*) You have a parpalegic laptop? x3 It's not a problem my friend! I was trying to think of something to happen to her and I was drawing a blank because I didn't wanna straight out kill her, but I needed her to suffer somehow. O.o I think you literally voted for everyone who actually won, DO YOU PREDICT THE FUTURE?! Thanks! I was a little worried Gamzee came off a tad bit too crazy. xD And you know what they say Bro's protect Bro's from older and protective actual Bro's (or someting like that) Hehe, Cato's nice, right? *nudge nudge* :D Thank you (how many times does that make for me thanking you in this reply alone)! Kurloz and Mituna are probably one of my favorite things to write about in Homestuck. I'd write all the others but it'd take forever~ I have the majority of the Broadway Homestuck songs on my computer, I haven't been able to stop listening too them. I think I have an addiction.

44Anifreak44 - Hah, :3 are they the main pairing? (of course they are, I'm just being weird) They'll have the spot light to themselves (mostly Dave) in just a couple chapters (well, a couple for me, more like a life time or you guys xD)

skittymudkip - Drat! More people voted to see Dave, but since you asked so nicely *whispers* John's will be a bonus chapter. But shhh, don't tell anyone. ^^

RisenZodiac - Thanks! :D I really hope everyone likes what'll happen to John and Dave on the bro date?

FluorescentSilver - PB&J is absolutely adorable and I feel the need to squeal and hug everything when I see it. :D Thank you! I'm glad you like it :3 I agree it would be strange if he really was a girl.

Nignig - Actually Monday isn't even over til you get to Tavros xD and thats in like three chapters. But yeah, it's been a hella long day. I like how you phrase first dates. :3 and yes drunks are funny and they need love x3

Guest - Our sweet Davie actually has a long ass chapter coming up (Okay so it's only 5 thousand plus words or so)

Eridan x feferi - Oh gosh! YES! :3 I love that one too! The broadway songs are just so spiffy! And thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far!

UrfavoriteNepeta - Lol CAT PUNS!~ :D Ohhh! I see, so you want John to realize Dave's a girl? *evil laughter* It'll happen! (but when and how? It's a secret.)

meanderingMasquerade - Ahh, you're the only person that voted for Jake! Thank you for the love! It is actually all (almost) about Dave and how, as a girl, her relationships with everyone around her are. Though, I do admit, I really like showing as much of the other characters as I can, I promise I haven't strayed off the path of John and Dave. The reason for everyone else is important, and actually once the date's happen it's going to be mainly Dave. As either from her point of view or someone else's, but focused on her.

Cherry pie - Oh yeah, Gamzee is completely 100% serious. No one messes with his Karbro.

The Bakura's Muffin Company - Thank you! :3

**WHOA. That was a lot.**

Okay, now this is kind of the important note:

I've got a lot of people asking about when/if I was going to get back to the John and Dave portion of the story and my answer is, no.

JUST KIDDING. Of course you sillies! :3

But here's the thing. Yes this story is about Dave being a girl, and although not all the chapters at the moment focus on her, they are important to building up to what is going to happen. There will be a part where it's only from Dave's point of view, but there are also a lot of chapters from other peoples p.o.v. that shows you how others see Dave and interact with her along with each other. I'm really very sorry if anyone thought this would be strictly John and Dave-

-Which if I'm going to be honest with you (and I am of course) that's how I started this story. Everything was from Dave's p.o.v. but I thought it was a little boring and straight to the point and it bugged me because it wasn't how I wanted it.. So I rewrote it with everyone and so far I've like it much better. Eh, I guess...

Just think of it as one of those teen dramas on tv where you see what's happening with everyone, even if it's about someone specific... does that make since?

But Again guys, I really am sorry about it seeming to take so long to get to the Dave and Johnness (since I've written farther ahead then I've posted it's a little hard for me to remember that you guys haven't read all that's been written) - I feel like that makes no since so ignore it.

Anyways! Here's Jake.

Enjoy~ :3

* * *

**Chap. 11 - Jake: Jade's Too Young For Boys And That's Final!**

_'Today's been jolly good for my first day.'_ I smiled to myself as I looked around the lunch table I currently occupied with my cousin Jane, and my new friends Aranea Serket and Horuss Zahhak. Jane Crocker, who I met over the summer when I went with Jade to visit our cousins who lived in town, has baby blue eyes that always shine with mischief as she play pranks. Her hair was black, like the rest of the people in our family, and use to turn out at her shoulders until she cut it more boyish.

Aranea Serket, was a kind girl with the most beautiful blue shade of eyes I'd ever seen. She had on glasses that reminded me of an 80's librarian, and her blonde hair framed her face beautifully. She had told me that her little sister was a good friend of my cousin John. From what Jane has told me, her and this girl use to have a thing together and she's still rather smitten over this girl- and it's not hard to see why.

Horuss Zahhak was a half Native American boy, with an odd obsession with robots, not that I could say anything because I had an obsession with adventure. He was a little bit nerdier then myself. His hair was black and a little on the shaggy side, not that you could really tell with the beanie he was wearing. He seemed to always be inventing something, and drawing diagrams in a notepad-

"Jake?" Horrus snapped his fingers in front of me, my eyes locked on his dark blue ones, _'Does everyone at this table have blue eyes, but me?'_

"Sorry mate, what were you saying?" I apologized sheepishly. He laughed and repeated,

"I asked if you were going to finish your fries?" I pushed the plate at him and he happily dug in. "God I love these things."

Jane's giggle pulled my attention over to her, "Horrus, you shouldn't eat so much! You'll never have any room for desert that way." He stopped and swallowed the greasy potatoes he already had in his mouth,

"You brought desert?" As if he really needed to ask. It would be unlike Mr. Egbert to send his kids to school without any kind of cake, and I'm sure if he forgot Jane would remember. I glanced over my shoulder to see John was already on his desert and was currently trying to feed it to Dave who was sitting across from him.

"So Janie," I waited for her to push cake across the table to Horrus and Aranea then turn to me, "How do you feel about John and that Dave girl?" Her eyes started to twinkle,

"The same way you feel about Dirk." She giggled at my blush before continuing in a whisper, "I think they're cute together." She glanced over her shoulder at them briefly, before looking back at me while I stared continue to stare at them. Dave now had cake all over the bottom half of his face, which he in-turn smeared all over the laughing boy next to him before doing the same to John. A soft smile was on Jane's face when I looked back at her, "Dave will tell John what's going on soon enough, and then they'll live happily ever after."

I rolled my eyes, "Janie happily ever after is just a fairy-tale ending." For that I got smacked on the nose by her spoon. She frowned unhappily,

"Now Jakie." She paused giving Horrus and Aranea time to snicker, "I don't wanna hear that kind of disbelieving talk. I never said it'd be easy. Happily ever after's don't just happen, they take time and work, silly. But I truly believe that it'll work out in the end."

"Well for the sake of them, I hope you're right."

"What are you two talking about?" Aranea asked, then with a more mocking tone, "Jane, you're not shipping people again, are you?"

"I would never!" Jane said in fake offense, causing both girls to giggle.

"JOHN EGBERT, I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN I'LL BURN EVERY NIC CAGE MOVIE YOU OWN!"

Dave's screams echoed through the lunch room. John had the small blonde thrown over his shoulder and was carrying her out of the room. Cake was not only smeared on their faces, but now it was also in their hair and on their clothes. "Not again." I heard Jane sigh as she finally noticed all of the cake. I cocked my head to the side hoping she'd explain. She did with a small smile, "No cake is safe around those two. They always end up throwing it at each other and making a huge mess. It took me weeks to get the cake out of John's shirt last time." She smirked slightly, "But at least it doesn't look like I'm gonna be the one cleaning it this time."

"I'm not entirely sure what my sister see's in John- No offense, Jane." Aranea said watching the two boys- er, boy and girl- disappear from the room still yelling. "He's so... goofy."

Jane gave a smug look, folding he arms in front of her. "Maybe she finds him charming because she's a bitch." If I'd been drinking anything I'd probably would have just spit it out. Horrus looked just as bewildered as I felt, and Aranea simply smiled.

"Jealousy doesn't look good on you sweetie."

"Who's jealous? My brother is much cooler than your sister."

"Ha! If by 'cool' you mean 'geeky little fag-nerd' then yeah. He's so cool."

"At least mine isn't a psychotic masochistic spider obsessive brute pig."

"Don't call my sister a pig!"

"Don't call my brother a fag!"

"Horrus, mate, maybe we should just go-"

"SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN."

Horrus and I slowly moved back into our seats. The two blue eyed girls were seething at each other. You could practically see the steam leave their ears. I looked at Horrus, he mouthed 'Don't. Move.', before making himself as small as possible as we waited for lunch to end. _'I thought she was smitten about Aranea? This doesn't seem like and "I like you" attitude..'_

The ding of the bell couldn't have come soon enough. Horrus and I high-tailed it from that table and straight into our 5th hour math class. We took seats in the back of the class; it didn't take long for the seats in front of us to get filled with kids I recognized. Kankri, a rather talkative boy, sat in front of me and Kurloz, who seemed to really like the word 'fucking', sat in front of him. The Captor twins took two of the chairs in front of Horrus. I found it rather amusing how the one with dark hair wore a yellow jacket with black pants and the one with light hair wore a black T-shirt with yellow pants. _'The whole dark-light-dark, light-dark-light kinda of reminds me of bee stripes.'_

Sollux nodded to me from his seat next to Kankri, "Enjoying your first day?

"Can't rightly complain." I nodded, "How about you, chap?" Sollux was in my third hour study hall. He'd informed me that this was his first year here too, so I didn't feel as awkward anymore.

"It's been pretty fucking crazy. That's for sure."

"Aw.. now, twinbro. My brobro will come around eventually" Kurloz said with a little laugh, "He just doesn't like sharing his toys."

I watched as Kankri stiffened visibly as he took in a sharp intake of breath, "My brother is not a toy. He's not for Gamzee's entertainment, Kurloz."

There was a girly chuckle, Meenah and Porrim had taken the seats on the left of Kurloz and Kankri, respectively. Meenah had dark brown hair that almost looked black in the right light. It was short on top, but she had two long braids that started at the base of her neck and went down to her knees. Her fuchsia eyes were locked on Kankri's red ones, "I'd use your brother for my entertainment. He wouldn't know up from down once I was done with his innocent little form."

"Sorry to shoot down your sick fantasy, but KK is already with me, Peixes." Sollux rolled his colorful eyes sounding rather bored. Meenah glared, while Kankri turned to stare in disbelief at his boldness. That was until Porrim ran her hand down his arm.

Porrim had her tongue, eyebrow, and lips pierced. Her jade eyes were practically undressing Kankri. She casually tossed her glossy black hair over her shoulder with her free hand, "I'd rather entertain you, Kankri baby." A seductive smile passed over her thin glossed lips that would make any man uncomfortable.

Kankri's face burnt red, "Jesus!-" The bell's shrill ring cut him off. Our teacher clapped his hands bringing everyone's attention to the front of the class.

"Hey everyone! My names Rufioh Nitram and I will be your math teacher for the time being while your normal math teacher is on leave." Rufioh was a tall, tan-skinned man, probably in his in his early 20's, with broad shoulders. His brown hair was dark with red strips in it, and his eyes were peanut butter brown-orange. "Now, before I start class I'd like to introduce-"

I heard Horrus suck in air through his teeth. I glanced over at him and raised an eyebrow as he straightened in his chair. "He's gorgeous." _'What? Who?'_ I followed his blue eyes only to realize that he was staring at our teacher.

"Blimey, Horrus! I hope you're not thinking what I think you're thinking." I whispered elbowing him in the side to catch his attention. He frowned at me for the elbow, then smiled lightly,

"Jake, I think I'm in love."

_'Well cripes.'_ "Horrus, mate, I'm new to the states, but I think the same rules practically apply for all schools, and I don't think relationships with teachers are allowed." I tried to reason with him, but he was already staring at our teacher again with 'puppy love' practically written on his face.

A pair of thin arms wrapped around my shoulder, causing me to jump slightly. I turned from Horrus to see large round glasses and vivid green eyes, "Jade! Goodness, what are you doing here?" I asked. This was an advanced class; a freshman shouldn't be in it.

"Weren't you listening, silly? I'm here to be Rufioh's helper! It'll look good on my college applications to say I helped a teacher, since that's what I plan on working for." She smiled and patted my head, "Besides, I'm only supposed to be in study hall right now." She moved back from me and leant on the empty desk next to mine. Her eyes looked past me and her smile brightened, "Oh! You must be Sollux's brother."

Mituna smiled, "Yeah, I'm-"

"Mituna." Jade finished with a small chuckle, "I heard about you from Latula."

"Do you make it your business to know everyone?" I asked shaking my head. When we'd walked into the building this morning she'd pretty much said hello to everyone by name. She giggled again,

"Why yes, I do make it my business. Hey Kurloz. Hi Kankri."

Kurloz chuckled and gave a small wave, "Hey Flowersis."

"Good afternoon, Jade." Kankri smiled. Porrim groaned,

"You're pathetic and disgusting. Like he'd ever go for a dorky, glasses wearing, teacher's pet wanna be like you."

_'That was… random, and quite rude.'_ I frowned, "Don't you dare talk to my cousin like that, you gobby trollop."

Porrim looked at Meenah before giving me an offended look, "Did you just call me a hooker?"

"I apparently should have simply said loudmouthed tart." I sighed dramatically, "You must be one of those stupid Americans I was warned about." I cleared my throat and spoke slow, "Cheeseburger, good. Intelligence, bad. Right?"

Horrus, Kurloz, and the Captor twins all laughed to themselves, while the two bullies turned forward in their seats. I looked up at Jade who was looking down trying to hide her pink tinted face. "Jade, are you alright?" She gave a small nod, but said nothing, before going to the front of the class to help Rufioh.

Kankri had a perplexed look on his face as he watched her go. _'No time for that Jake, class has started.'_ I hummed quietly to myself as our lesson began. Class seemed to go on with no problems, granted I rolled my eyes every once in a while when Horrus would sigh and practically melt into a puddle when Rufioh would applaud him on his good work.

Eventually the bell rang, allowing us to pack up our things. As I was gathering my things, Jade stood next to my desk rocking on the heels of her shoes. Kurloz shuffled by with Kankri on his heels, but I noticed the red clad boy stop- if only for a second- before continuing out the door.

"All ready Jade?" I asked turning to her and tossing my bag on my back. She was looking down at her hands. I followed her gaze to see that she was holding a folded up piece of paper. "Jade?"

Her green eyes snapped up to meet mine and she shoved her hands behind her back. She smiled, "Ready when you are captain!"

"..Right. Well, let's go." I nodded leading the way out of the room. My eyes couldn't help glancing down at the note she clutched in her hands, _'I wonder what all that's about.. I wonder who gave it to her. Could it have been Kurloz? Kankri? Could it be.. a love note?'_

I stopped abruptly at the thought, _'No. Not my Jade. She's too young for such things.'_ There was a rough shove on my back forcing me to walk again. She looked up at me,

"Are you aright, Jake?"

"Fine. Just fine, Jade." I gave her a small smile, _'She's not really interested in dating, right? Right. There's absolutely no way Jade's interested in it. She's never even talked about boy's sense I've been here. I've got nothing to worry about. But… just in case..'_ "Jade."

"Hmm?"

"You, uh.. you're not interested in dating boys, right?" She blinked twice, laughed, and skipped away. Leaving me standing there without an answer, "Jade? Jade! Jade Harley! You come back here this instant!" I ran after her, calling out her name with her childish giggles the only answer I received.

* * *

As an American I have the right to make fun of them, yeah? Kinda like Hetalia.. kinda. *clears throat*

On a side note I love cheeseburgers. I had like 3 for lunch in the pit today.

How do you like Meenah and Porrim? Yeah.. I don't like them either, I think I broke them. xD

So as I said at the top of the page (possibly, I sorta wrote this before everything at the top so I'm sorry if I'm wrong) I am terribly sorry about the fact it may potentially seem that John and Dave have been pushed back. That's not exactly what's going on, and I keep forgetting that I'm uploading the chapters slower then I'm writing them, so you guys aren't actually up to date on what I've written. *kneels and bows* I am really, really, sorry.

So this is how this is about to play out, the next chapter after this is Kanaya where she learns something important, **_then_** it's Dave and she a... problem, *ahem*, **_Then_** you will bounce to Tavros where you will learn something I bet you couldn't have guessed, *ahaaa...* **_then_** you have Jade and John (Okay so those two chapters will go hand in hand because they both focus on John's problem and his fight (what problem you ask?Who does he fight? Well you'll see.)) **_THEN_** *omg the plot thickens* You have Sollux and you find out what he's gonna get from our little Davie *burst into laughter* also something bad happens with Karkat and Dave- /: **_THEN_** Gamzee causes problems for everyone, especially Dave, _**THEN**_ you get back to Dave, _**THEN**_ you have John and then you have the bro night/dates for all of our little guys.

Holy Crickets, think you can keep up?

I'm not sure if I wrote this at the top of not, but these chapters may not be through Dave's (or I guess John's) point of view, BUT ALL are just as important for what's about to break out (I believe it's a couple chapters after the dates)

Still I am sorry if it seems a little less John Dave then you'd like, it'll get there. Pinky Promise

Well...that's all until next time..


	14. Kanaya: Question Why Dave Is Different

Did someone ask for an Update? *superhero noises* Well cool because my roommates are being loud so I figure, hey why not update another chapter?

44Anifreak44 - Oh goodness, no it's alright! Lots of people had asked about it (even my friends who don't read Homestuck,, but proofread for were asking/granted they just really want to read smut xD) And I'm glad you like it (Wait,wait, which crack pairing are you referring too? Cause's there could be a couple if you squint.) x3

Bob - Mm, in the official documents it would say Dave is a girl, but the teachers just have a list of the students name so none of them actually know, unless they know Dave personally since on the attendance list it simply says "Dave Strider". And as for the locker rooms, that actually gets talked about here in a few chapters, but I'll go ahead and talk about it now. Rose and Jade make sure there isn't anyone in the girls bathroom, and while Dave's in there changing, they stand guard at the door. Hah, yeah, they're all kinda my headcanon's (kinda sorta). Holy cricket! You're right... I didn't actually realize that when I was writing. Well hell. Equius? He shows up, but when Nepeta was being bullied, he was just leaving the other building to walk to the gym since he had a different first hour class. Oh noes! D: If you remember your question, don't hesitate to ask! Haha, yeah, Karkat's most definitely different. You might have a point there, Karkat probably would have kicked his ass.

YuukiSynical - Ahh! :D Yay! I'm a June baby x3 So I'm a Gemini, or at least I've always been told I was, but now people are trying to tell me that because of 'Ophiuchus' I'm a Taurus because my dates been moved ,

Eridan x feferi - HECK YES! :D I feel a little Nationist to say that America is my favorite (Spain(almost beats America), England, Poland, Prussia, Canada, Italy, Hong Kong, and Ice land pulling close behind). But it's because he's "The hero" and he's always eating and never gains weight and I'm freaking jealous. Dx Oh, and thanks! :3

Ninjarocker - Maybe the Student Association just needs a little push (down the stairs), maybe you guys could influence them with Homestuck stuff! Like put little stickers all over there rooms! (okay so I'm really bad at ideas), so I'll leave the planning to you. Maybe you and the other Aquarius could start a huge underground club in a secret hideout and then when the zombie apocalypses starts you guys will be safe and hidden, but still know how to protect yourselves! I know right?! His makeup is perfect, dude! I bet he spends hours doing it. Agreed! John's like a fluffy bunny rabbit, and Vriska is like... the vehicle that hits bunny rabbits. Your secret is safe with me! Oh noes! I shall have to punish Jake for hurting your feelings, but how I wonder.. Hmm. *Goes into deep thought only to get distracted by food* 'MERICA! England's eyebrows make me giggle. xD Hehe, no need to be grammatically correct here, my friend! No way! You too? Ponytails all around! Hah, curlfros actually strike a cord in my heart too, but I'm weird,, xD DALEK! Wow, dude, thank you so very much. (: Man you've got no idea what it means to me that you said that. I second guess myself A LOT when I write, so I get kinda nervous about putting stuff out here, or even just letting my friends read it (Which they always seem to do even when I tell them not too,,, nosey little buggers) I really does mean loads to me that you think I'm good at writing. Thank you for that. :3 *Totally off the serious note* My Broadway Homestuck addiction is so bad, but I just can't stop. The songs, holy cricket, the songs as SO good. And there's so much emotion in them and they're (in my opinion) kinda better then the songs they play on the radios around here, because they don't all have to do with getting screwed and drinking alcohol (except for Roxy's xD) *Goes on long Kankri like rant about how amazing the Homestuck songs are*

The Bakura's Muffin Company - Thanks! :3 I do agree, Meenah sucks. By the way, you have one of the funnest usernames to type out. xD

Cherry pie - OH MY GOD! Thank you for reminding me, I knew I forgot to put up something in chapter 5. (tries to ignore the fact it's almost 10 chapters later..)

**WANNA KNOW WHO'S IN WHAT GRADE AND HOW OLD THEY ARE?!**

**COLLEGE**

21

Roxy Lalonde  
Rufioh Nitram ~ Taken over teaching math while Summoner is out of town/technically still a college student, but is getting to intern while the Summoner is gone.

20

Dirk Stirder

**HIGH SCHOOL**

**SENIORS ~~**  
19

Cronus Ampora  
Jake English

18

Porrim Maryam  
Damara Megido  
Meenah Peixes  
Horuss Zahhak  
Jane Crocker

**JUNIORS ~~**  
17

Kurloz Makara  
Kankri Vantas  
Latula Pyrope  
Aranea Serket

16

Mituna Captor

**SOPHOMORES ~~**  
16

Sollux Captor  
Vriska Serket

15

Meulin Leijon  
Kanaya Maryam  
Equius Zahhak  
Eridan Ampora  
Gamzee Makara  
Aradia Megido

**FRESHMEN ~~**  
15

John Egbert  
Karkat Vantas

14

Feferi Peixes  
Jade Harley  
Rose Lalonde  
Tavros Nitram  
Terezi Pyrope  
Nepeta Leijon  
Dave Strider

Does that clear some things up? Sollux and Mituna are twins, and should both be sophomores, but because of their high intelligence they got the chance to move up. Mituna took it, Sollux didn't. And I Meulin is mingled in with the Beta's because- LOOK A DISTRACTION!.. Oh! While I'm at it: Some teachers;

Principle - Ursala Peixes - Condenscension  
Vice Prin - _ Zahhak - The Executioner  
Study Hall - _ Makara - Grand Highblood  
P.E.. - Bromwell Ampora - Orphaner Dualscar  
English - Neophyte Pyrope - Redglare  
Science - Castor Captor - Helmsmen  
History - Cato Vantas - Sufferer  
Math - _ Nitram - Summoner/At some form of teacher meeting thing/Rufioh is filling in  
Band - _ Megido - Handmaid  
Home Ec - Dolorosa Maryam - Dolorosa  
Art - Purrtina Leijon - Disciple  
Drama Club - Shelob Serket - Marquise Spinneret Mindfang.

So as you can see I don't have any names for The Executioner, Grand Highblood, Summoner, of Handmaid. If you guy's have any suggestions, just throw'em at me. (please don't really throw things)

Here's Kanaya, Woo! *Has anyone noticed that you've practically met all the kids in one form or another, 'cept for Cronus?*

Enjoy! ~ :3

* * *

**Chap. 12 – Kanaya: Question Why Dave Is Different. What Is Rose Hiding?**

Home Ec., the very last class I have. _'The day is practically over now.'_ A happy sigh passed by my lips as I watched my mom go on about our class rules.

"Why is this class required?" I heard Dave mumble under his breath. My mother had the room set up with desks placed in groups of four. I was sitting with Rose, Jade, and Dave, who was currently pouting at our cat obsessed friend. Nepeta had taken his seat at the group where John, Tavros, and Karkat were sitting.

Jade elbowed him lightly, "But Dave, Home Ec. teaches girls important things that they should know!"

Dave didn't rebuttal much to my surprise, he simply sighed and laid his head down on the desk. _'Something is different about Dave this year. I can't seem to put my finger on what it is, but I can tell something is.. Off about him.'_

"Now that we've been over the rules, I'd like one person from each group to come get the handouts for your tables." My mom's voice pulled me back to class. Jade, being the ever so studious student, jumped up,

"I'll go get ours!"

She bumped the desk as she stood causing Dave to lift his head and glare at her. Or I'm assuming he was glaring, it was hard to tell through his shades. As he went to lay his head back down on the table, something in Jade's pile of books caught his attention. He reached over, pulling a folded piece of paper from between two of her books.

"Dave," I said slowly, he glanced up, "I do not believe it is appropriate to read Jade's private notes." At this Rose looked up from the book she was reading. She closed it, placing it on top of her own pile of books and notebooks so she could watch our shade clad friend.

Dave simple smiled and unfolded the note, "You worry too much, Kan." He started reading the note silently to himself, the silence was short lived as he erupted into rather obnoxious fits of laughter. At that minute Jade decided to reappear sitting a handful of papers on the center of the table. Jade caught sight of the note in Dave's pale fingers and yelped reaching for it.

"Dave. Dave, no!"

"Tsk. Tsk. Harley." Dave tried to contain his laughter. He cleared his throat then read the note aloud, but only loud enough for our table to hear. "'My dearest Jade. I hope you don't believe what Porrim said about you. I just want you to know that I find you witty and often marvel at your intelligence. Your readiness to learn is admirable and doesn't make you a teacher's pet. I also wish for you to know, though I won't inquired who the 'he' is that Porrim mentioned, any boy who can't see you are as beautiful as you are intelligent must be blind. You're most definitely without even a fraction of a doubt, one of the most amazing girls I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. Your faithful friend, Kankri." Dave paused to chuckle lightly, "P.S. I hope you didn't find any of that triggering."

I couldn't help myself from smiling as Dave finished reading the note my older-brother-like-figure had given one of my closest friends. Jade was as red as Dave's shirt now. Rose grinned,

"How cute."

"I think that's the first time Kankri has ever said something and not ranted about it." Dave laughed more, "Does our little Harley have a crush?"

"No!"

"Uh-huh. Sure." Dave handed Jade back her note while holding out the word 'sure'. Jade folded the paper quickly and huffed,

"Like you have any room to talk! You've got a crush!" I saw it clearly as Dave tensed,

"Please. Striders don't get crushes, they get crushed on." He said brushing invisible dirt off his shoulders and stuck out his chin defiantly. Jade smirked,

"Oh yeah? Well I'd say Dirk was crushing pretty hard when he met Jake."

"Whoa! Dave's bro has a thing for Jake?!" John asked leaning over towards our table slightly to join our conversation.

"I'm pretty sure it went both way!" Dave said, "Jake was the one checking out Dirk."

"Only because Dirk licked Jake!" Jade defended her cousin.

"Because Jake touched Dirk!"

"WHOA!" John squeaked, leaning back again, "I don't wanna hear it! When did they even meet?"

My eyebrows came together in confusion as my table completely froze. Rose, Dave, and Jade all shared a look of apprehension. John didn't seem to notice the look of fear that etched itself onto the face of his 'best bro'. Jade gave a slight nod to Rose who spoke slowly,

"I had stayed at Jade's house the night before Dave came home. Since Jake and Jade had to take me home on the day he got back anyways, we talked Jake into taking us to go see Dave. While we were there Jake and Dirk met."

_'Rose is lying.'_ I frowned, my face scrunching up more. _'The night before Dave returned Rose stayed at my house… and even if she hadn't, I'd still know she was lying. Rose blinks more when she knows she's lying about what she's saying.'_

Jade nodded, "That's right! She had stayed with me!"

John whined, "Awh! That's not fair! You guys all got to see my best bro before I did! But that's okay, 'cause I'm going to have him all to myself Friday for bro's night! Right Dave?"

"Right." Dave nodded. _'Is that blush I spy on his cheeks?'_ I leant forward in my chair to get a better look. A soft hand grabbed mine and pulled my attention away from the blond boy. Rose was holding my hand, she smiled at me.

"What is it, Rose?"

"Oh, nothing, Kanaya dear. I just missed you."

"But… Rose, I'm sitting right next to you?" Rose simply shrugged and turned back to the worksheets Jade and brought to our table. _'Why is everyone acting so weird… I'll have to ask Rose about it later.'_

We surprisingly got through our worksheets without much of a problem. Dave only got off topic a couple of times, and to me it seemed as though he was staring at John. He looked up, saw me watching him and gave a small 'sup' nod before returning his gaze to his paper.

My jade eyes narrowed, _'I will find out what's going on. It is going to be my top priority.'_ I felt Rose's thumb start to rub circles on my hand, distracting me from my thoughts, _'Distracting.'_ A light hum passed through my lips as I closed my eyes. Rose always knew how to get my attention, not that she had to try too hard. Sometimes I thought she knew me too well, just like how I knew her. I looked at her from my peripherals, she was smirking lightly. _'Smirking? Oh!'_ I pulled my hand away from Rose with wide eyes, _'She's trying to distract me.'_ I frowned at her with a look that said, _'You know exactly what is going on with Dave, don't you, Rose?'_

Rose frowned at my action and accusing look. She glanced from me to Dave and back again, 'I know nothing.' Was what her face said, but there she was, overly blinking again. I folded my arms across my chest and opened my mouth to verbally let her know how I felt about her lying directly to my face-

The bell rang. "And that's it for today kids. Please leave your groups worksheets in a neat pile on your desks and I'll pick them up after you leave. Oh. Kanaya, sweetheart?" She motioned for me to come up to her desk, after I had my things packed up went up to where she was sitting,

"Yes, mother?"

"Sweetheart, I just wanted to let you know you can come back up here after your Drama Club meeting is over. I've got some paperwork that I have to finish tonight, so I'll still be here to give you a ride home." The smile on her face faltered slightly, "Kanaya is something the matter?"

"Huh?"

"You're slouching, dear, and your face is scrunched. Are you thinking of something that's bothering you?"

_'Of course she would noticed.'_ I smiled as best as I could and tried to relax my face, "Oh, that... Well, I was just trying to think whether or not I had any homework." She closed her eyes, tilting her head to the side. A small smile appeared by the time she'd reopened her jade eyes, and it felt like they were reading my mind. I looked down.

"Kanaya." Her tone was of amusement and concern. She tucked some of the hair that had fallen out of my bun behind my ear. "Alright then, you skedaddle off to your Club. I'll be here." I nodded,

"Yes mom."

Rose and Nepeta were waiting for me by the classroom door, "Are you ready meow?" Nepeta bounced excitedly. "The boy's all went ahead and left without us. They sure are pawfully impatient." I nodded and smiled. As we walked down the empty and quiet hallway towards the schools theater/assembly room. Once we'd pushed open the heavy doors that led to our destination, our ears were met by the sounds of anxious teens.

"I still do not understand why you all find this kind of shit interesting." Dave's said as we approached where he was sitting with John, Tavros, Gamzee, Terezi, Equius, Aradia, Jane, and Jake. "It all seems like some kind of sick bedroom role-playing shit."

"No way, Davekitten! Theater is so much fun! It's just like L-a-r-p-ing!" Nepeta laughed into her hands before shaking the blonde's shoulders, "You could pawlways go sit with Karkitty in detention, if you get bored." Dave snorted,

"Karkat's not in detention. I saw him riding on the back of Sollux's motorcycle." My eyebrows shot up, _'Karkat's on a motorcycle? I can't imagine that ending well considering he's terrified of them.' _Terezi cackled,

"Oh god, I bet Mr. 'Orphaner' Ampora's face is priceless when he walks into detention and sees no one there." A feeling of dread and multiple shutters passed through my group of friends.

"Why exactly are you here, Dave?" Rose asked taking a seat next to Jane. "You're not in Drama Club."

"Because John's my best bro and him and English here offered to give me a ride home today." Dave said before sighing again, "This shit better not take long." John simply laughed and wrapped an arm around his friends shoulder, making a light pink color show up underneath the dark shades.

"I wonder why Jake offered to take you home. Hmm." Jane smiled elbowing the British boy in the side. He started to babble,

"Blimey Jane! I'm just trying to be polite to the young las-lads. I mean, Dave here is John's best mate. I cannot allow him to just walk home all those blocks by himself! That would be quite rude." Jake said and smiled at Dave. _'Was that a wink?'_ Rose chuckled from next to me,

"I'm sure that's the _only_ reason you have for wanting to give Dave here a ride home. It has nothing to do with the fact you'd like to ride his brother."

"CHRIST! I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!" John yelled covering his ears. Red burst onto Jake's face as well as Dave's as the rest of us laughed at Rose's bluntness- including me. Jake opened his mouth to respond, but Rose beat him to it.

"Don't try to lie, Jake. This ride is an excuse to see Dirk. I was there when you met. I saw all of what happened. The chemistry is undeniable, just like your attraction to Dirk. It's unavoidable."

"I would never use a young girl like that!" Jake frowned, still red-faced. _'Girl?'_

"Fuck, Rose! Is nothing sacred anymore?! If Jake and Dirk do the dirty it's no one's business," Dave's face mirrored Jake's. Jane and Terezi were both doubled over in laughter while John's ears were still covered. By now Equius had pulled Aradia and Nepeta away- Deeming this conversation to lewd. Tavros was trying his hardest ignore the fact our friends were talking about sex by trying to start a conversation with Gamzee, who was laughing lazily at the conversation. _'Did Jake just call Dave a girl?'_

"DAVE!" Jake yelped, "You're not helping! I'm not going to do the rumpy-pumpy with your brother!"

It was silent for .68ths of a second before everyone started laughing all over again. Dave's laugh's got higher in pitch the longer he laughed to the point where he started to sound almost girly. My brows knit together, _'There's no way..'_ I wasn't the only one to notice, John had uncovered his ears and was intensely watching his "best bro". Rose reached over and covered Dave's mouth,

"Dave you must remember to breath. You've lost so much oxygen to your brain that you're beginning to sound like a girl."

Dave's face promptly turned red and he frowned, coughing a little, "My bad." _'It's impossible..'_

"WELCOME TO DRAMA CLUB! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Vriska and Aranea's mom, Shelob Serket- or as she's known in the theater Marquise Spinneret Mindfang- walked out onto the stage calling up everyone's attention. Everyone's but mine. I was still starting at Dave. _'Dave couldn't be…'_

* * *

Mindfang sent us off to do various activities in making sure that everything would go well for our first rehearsal, but I had other things on my mind. I found Rose in the back corner of the stage hidden behind the curtain. I briskly walked to her and instantly pushed her into the wall. She looked up at me with wide purple eyes. She knew what was coming, I leant forward slightly until her breath hit my own and then I did something I never thought I would do...

I asked,

"Rose. Is Dave a girl?"

* * *

Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, yeah. That just happened. O.o

Kanaya is pretty smart guys.

Kankri and Jade? Why? Because it's kinda cute. Seriously.. for real.

Can anyone tell me where "Shelob" came from?

RUMPY-PUMPY! - He was so serious as he said it too, he's so innocent. *Yeah right*

Drama Club Students are as follows

Rose Lalonde  
Kanaya Maryam  
Nepeta Leijon  
Meulin Leijon  
Terezi Pyrope  
Vriska Serket  
Aranea Serket  
Jane Crocker  
Feferi Piexes  
Aradia Megido

Jake English  
John Egbert  
Eridan Ampora  
Equius Zahhak  
Horus Zahhak  
Gamzee Makara  
Kurloz Makara  
Tavros Nitram

Ta-Da!

Until Next Time!


	15. Dave: What Are You Doing? John Dont Stop

Heh, so, the title on here was too long to fit properly, so it says, "What Are You Doing? John Dont Stop" when it's actually supposed to say "John..What Are You Doing? John, Don't- Stop." Soo,, it looks like Dave is telling him not to stop what he's doing, when actuality he's saying stop... Or is he? x3

YuukiSynical - Lol the Makara's need love. :3 OhMyGosh! Inazya! I love that! Thank you! :D

Neeky-chan - Well thank you! :D You guys dressed up as Sollux and Nepeta?! CUTE! :DD (Nepeta is my favorite female troll, and Sollux shares my sign(So I sorta love him more so than everyone else)) So much feels! Hah, yes, I also envy the girls who can cosplay guys and pull it off well. My chest is too big to bind down so I'm stuck being just girls~ (which isn't so bad, but most of my favorite characters a guys so it's a little sad xD) John's a little dense when it comes to Dave.

The Bakura's Muffin Company - Haha I'm glad you enjoyed it :3

Eridan x feferi - I'm glad I'm not the only one who's jealous xD VRISKA. She makes me soooooooo freaking mad. I've tried to give her the benefit of the doubt, but she just keeps disappointing me. And as for Hetalia, I don't know xD I really love them all, they're so funny.

44Anifreak44 - OHMYGOD YES! xD Well, I really like KarkatxJade, but I was asked for SolKat. Which I'm completely okay with because it's one of my many Homestuck ships- so anyone who didn't have someone got put into a big hat and got paired that way so I was really excited that I got KankrixJade! x33 I love crackships.

OMGASDFGHJKL! It's Dave again! :D And John, although I feel like everyone just skipped this because they read the title of this chapter and got excited and skipped the authors note. xD I would if I wasn't the one that had wrote it... lol

Enjoy!~ :3

* * *

**Chap. 13 – Dave: John..What Are You Doing? John, Don't- Stop. **

The derpy blue eyed boy smiled at me. John opted for sitting in the back seat of Jake's jeep with me instead of sitting in the passenger seat. _'I have the best boyfriend ever. Er, I mean best friend. Best bro. Amigo. Yeah, that's it. Stop trying to trick me, traitorous brain!'_ Jake winked at me through the rear-view mirror as if challenging me to do something. I shook my head, _'No fucking way, British Egbert. No. Fucking. Way.'_

I feel like I should fear the smirk on Jake's face.

He turned sharply around the corner causing John, who also opted for not buckling up, to fly in to me. I'm rather glad I had been holding my bag to my chest because if I hadn't been, Egbert surely would have ending up grabbing my boob- and I'm sure he would have realized they were there. Wrapped down or not. Our faces crashed together- was there a kiss?

No.

Well. Not on the lips anyways. His mouth hit the side of the bridge of my nose and my cheek. Does that count as a kiss? …I'm counting it. Thankfully my shade's stayed in place, even while his glasses were knocked slightly askew.

I'm sure my face was definitely pink, if not burning red. John however did seem to notice, he simply sat back and laughed heartily, "Jesus, Jake! Don't you know how to drive? You made me fall into Dave! You do realize you're not in the jungle anymore, right?"

Jake laughed, looking at us through the mirror again, "Sorry there mates, swerved for a squirrel." John rolled his eyes and smiled at me again, _'Well say something!'_

"Falling for me already, huh Egbert?" _'Oh yeah. Smooth.'_ His smile softened and he pulled my face toward his,

"And if I am, Dave?"

_'Sweet mother of Irony.'_ I swear I died right there. _'Come on British Egbert! FLING US AROUND ANOTHER CORNER!'_ "Then I guess, you're in luck 'cause I'm currently single. You lucky man you."

"I should probably grab you fast then. You know, before someone else does."

"That is the most intelligent thing I've ever heard you say."

"So I take it it's not my witty intelligence that keeps you around? It must be my charming personality and devilishly good looks."

"It couldn't possibly be for the ironic purpose of a super-cool guy like myself helping a poor-helpless-nerd like yourself out by being your friend."

"Mm, nah. It's gotta be my good looks." John said softly and smiled bigger, making his dimples appear. I chuckled lightly,

"Must be."

"Ahem. I'm terribly sorry to interrupt your, uh, well lovely display of affection." Jake's voice cut through the air,

"I'm not." Dirk laughed. Wait- _'Dirk?'_ I turned from John almost bumping his nose, _'When did we get so close?'_, to see that we were currently parked outside of my apartment buildings. Jake was turned back in his seat to watch John and me, while Dirk was standing outside the car, leaning on it casually, with Cal standing next to him. _'Oh, how long have we been here?'_

"Hey, when did we get to Dave's house?" John asked. _'We're such best friends that we're on the same wavelength.'_

Jake chuckled, "We got here at 'you do realize you're not in the jungle anymore, right?', you two were just so caught up in your moment, it would have been rude to interrupt." Cal giggled,

"Should have just kissed him." John laughed, thinking Cal was talking to him. He patted the side of my face,

"Sorry little dude, but I don't kiss for an audience." Cal simply giggled again, but more creepily then the last time. I frowned at my brothers as a way to distract myself from the color that was staining my face,

"Why are you two even outside? You both hate nature."

Dirk rubbed the back of his neck and looked down, "Don't yell at me, si-bro, but… I uh, I sorta lost my keys again…"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" I yelled and stood up in the back of the jeep, "Bro that's the 6th time! Where do you keep losing them at?"

His moment of embarrassment gone and he looked at me incredulously, "Well if I knew that they wouldn't be lost, now would they?! Just let us in, Dave." He frowned slightly, then smiled before sing-songing. "I'm making your favorite tonight~.' I glared at him and huffed,

"Fine." I went to step over John to jump out of the jeep, only to have him stand up next to me and jump out exactly like I was going too. He turned and offered me a hand and smiled. I looked from his hand to his face and back again. _'This boy will be the death of me, and surprisingly, I'm okay with that.'_ I took his hand and climbed out of the vehicle. I was about to say something when Dirk's voice broke my train of thought.

"Thanks for giving him a ride home, English."

"Not a problem, Mr. Strider. I couldn't just allow Dave to walk all the way here by uh, himself." Jake answered. Dirk smiled,

"Well you could have, but I'm glad you didn't." Dirk winked, causing the British boy to blush. "Would you like to come in?"

"That sounds jolly good. You don't mind, do you John?" Jake said climbing out of the car. John shook his head,

"Not at all." He smiled at me. _'He's still holding my hand, hell yes. Oh.. OH NO.'_

* * *

John had kept a hold of my hand until we'd made it up to my room, I flopped down on my bed after dropping my bag somewhere besides by desk. I heard John shuffling around my room. _'He held my hand… kissed my nose – well sorta- … that was definitely flirting in the back of the jeep, given we joke around a lot, but that.. that was different somehow.. and in the bathroom at lunch…'_

***Flashback***

"JOHN EGBERT, I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN I'LL BURN EVERY NIC CAGE MOVIE YOU OWN!" I yelled, after John had thrown me over his shoulder and started to carry me out of the lunch room after covering me in his cake.

"Shhh, Dave, you're causing a scene." John laughed, pushing his way through the doors, and walking down the empty hallway towards the bathrooms. I punched him in the butt as hard as I could, earning another laugh from my crush, er, best friend. "Why Dave, you little devil, I didn't know you liked it rough."

"Only for you, baby, only for you." I said grinding my teeth and kicking my legs. _'Freaking jerk. Please, please, please don't let anyone be in the bathroom.'_ John grunted slightly wrapping his arms around my legs tighter to hold them still.

"Just wait one second, Dave." He pushed open the bathroom door, "I'm going to sit you down on the counter. Don't you dare try to get off of it, okay?" After I made a small noise off agreement he did as he said he was going to. He grabbed a handful of paper towels from the dispenser and got some of them wet, "Now hold still, Dave."

He started to wipe off the cake that had gotten on my shirt. He seemed to be busy concentrating on getting the cake out of my shirt so I took the time to stare at his face. That's not creepy, right? Right. _'His eyes are so blue… and clear like the sky, no. The ocean? If the ocean was in the sky, or wait- doesn't the ocean just reflect the sky? So yeah, the sky. Oh God, now I'm rambling.'_ I chewed on my lip a little and let my eyes move to his high cheekbones down to his lips. His tongue was poking out of the corner, just like it always did when he was trying to concentrate. I smiled slightly, _'He's such a geek.'_

I jumped when his hands suddenly left my shirt and he started to wash the cake off of my face. He rolled his eyes at my movement, "Relax Dave, it's not gonna hurt you, it's just water." It took me a minute to recompose myself,

"Show's what you know, Egbert. Sugar dilutes in water."

"Are you saying you're made of sugar?"

"Well duh, can't you tell how sweet I am just by looking?" I scoffed as he scrubbed the frosting off my chin. He pause,

"Dave you know how bad my eyesight is, I'm sense of taste is much better." _'Taste?!'_ His face was suddenly right in front of mine, he move down slightly, and his tongue grazed against the side of my neck, licking the frosting still there. _'Don't squeal. Don't squeal. Don't squeal.'_ I froze, _'John just licked me.'_

After a minute he pulled back licking his lips thoughtfully, "Hmm, you are rather sweet. You taste like Strawberries. Man that cake actually tasted kinda good, too bad it went to waste, huh?" He smiled at me, his face a little pink.

My face however was as red as a strawberry, "Egbert, you fucking tease! Where do you get off-"

"Normally in my bedroom."

"Oh my God! Are you serious right now!?"

"I would never joke about something like that, Dave." He said with a serious face. My jaw dropped disbelievingly, and he started to laugh, "Jesus, Dave, I'm just kidding. You should see your face right now."

I closed my mouth, "I wasn't asking about that, you asshole!" I punched him in the shoulder. "I can't believe this. My best friend is not only a tease, but a complete pervert too!" I folded my hands in front of me and looked to the ceiling, "Dear God, if you're up there please help my friend get control of his disgustingly dirty habits and let him learn that it is not ironic or cool when he feels the need to include me on when and where he does it." And as an afterthought, "Please for the love of everything let him have the intelligence to at least change the sheets before I would come sleep over!"

John chuckled lightly and took my hand in his, "Dave." Something about the tone of his voice made my eyes snap from the ceiling to his, "You're always included on my private time, whether I tell you about it or not." _'Excuse me?!'_ A violent shiver when up my spine. He was leaning towards me again as he grabbed my face in his hands, _'Is he- is he gonna kiss me?'_

A loud bang made us jump apart, but John kept his hands in place, Karkat stood in the doorway of the bathroom, "What the fuck happened to you fucking idiots?" He was still in the unsightly green cat hoodie, but he had gauze taped on his neck. _'I wonder what happened…'_

"We had a cake war! It was a huge battle of dramatic proportions. Many lives were lost, but all fought valiantly." John laughed, one of his hands slipping from my face to rub the back of his neck. Karkat eyed us wearily,

"Why the fuck are you guys being all weird and touchy today? Did you really miss each other that much?"

"You wouldn't understand the bond we share, Karkles." I said finally finding my voice. I reached up and knocked cake chunks out of John's hair, "Best bros have rights." Karkat scoffed, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms,

"What? Like kissing and touching?"

"I don't know, you tell me, Karkles. Hey what happened to your neck?" I asked as John went back to washing the cake from my face, I quickly grabbed some towels and mirrored his actions. Karkat's cheeks dusted pink,

"None of your fucking business, Strider. Do you asswipes need any help, or are you guys good?" Karkat asked changing the subject.

***End Flashback***

_'He's been really different today… what if John's actually gay and he does like me, but only because he thinks I'm a boy!? Oh God! Oh no.. No please, but let it be hormones, I don't think I could keep going to school here if I knew he liked the boy me.. he'll hate me even more when I tell him I'm a girl… I just… I can't.'_

My bed shifted slightly as John's weight was added to it. He was laying on his back next to me, "Hey Dave?" John's voice was a little bit too soft for my liking. He sounded timid, afraid even. I didn't like it.

"Yeah, Egbert?" He was silent for a couple of minutes. "John?" I prompted. He sighed and rolled onto his side to face me. I turned my head to look at him, but stayed laying on my stomach.

"Dave, I-I… We've known each other for a long time, right?"

"Well yeah." _'Where's he going with this?'_

"A-and we've been best friends with each other for just as long-"

"We've been inseparable sense we met." I clarified with a tiny smile. He nodded,

"And we don't keep secrets from each other, because we're best bro's and bro's can tell each other anything. Right?" I tensed slightly, _'Seriously, where is this going?'_ I nodded. "So if I can tell you anything right, and you won't judge me…" John said quietly more to himself then to me, "I can tell you exactly how I feel about you and you won't leave me." He sat up and gathered his thought before he glanced down at me. "Dave…"

I'd like to thank the Ironic God's for my shades right about now. My heart stopped, _'H-he's about to confess his feelings, isn't he?! Oh no! NO! I can't to this-'_ I sat up next to him, "J-John, I-" He placed his hand over my mouth,

"Dave, please just let me finish this first. I've been thinking hard about it all day, and…" He sucked in a deep breath, "I don't wanna lose you as my best friend."

What? "What?" I asked from under his hand. He looked at me sheepishly,

"I-I… I don't wanna be replaced by Sollux. I'm your best friend, Dave. Not him."

Again what? "What."

"I realize that I'm not as smart as him, a-and maybe I'm not "super cool" and "mysterious", but I can try my best to be if you just give me a little time to learn how to be." He ran a hair through his hair, "I just, I don't wanna lose you in my life." He looked up at me with tears in his blue eyes. _'He thinks that I've replaced him with Captor?'_

I didn't mean to, but it happened before I could stop myself. It started as a small chuckle, but ending up with me falling back on my mattress, holding my sides while laughing. He looked stupefied and a little bit hurt by my response and pouted, "Dave it's not funny. I'm trying to be serious…"

"I-I'm sorry, Egbert. I didn't mean to laugh." I sat back up, hugging one of my pillows to my chest as I continued to snicker into it. "It's just that.. I didn't realize how much of a pansy you are. You really think I'd replace you as my best friend?" I moved, hugging him tightly around his waist, with the pillow still in between us of course. "Egbert, you nincompoop! Nobody could replace you in my life. You mean too much to me. I'm pretty sure I'd die if you ever left me, John." I meant every word I said, but kept laughing to keep this from getting awkward.

John encircled his arms around me and hugged back just as tight, "D-Dave…" It was a small sob. The goober was actually crying a little. We stayed like this for a while, enjoying the silence. "Thanks Dave." John finally spoke, "I'm pretty sure I needed that."

"You are such a goof, Egderp." I said with a small smile. He's body shook when he chuckled,

"But I'm your goof, Strider." _'Yes, yes you are.'_ I snuggled my head into my pillow, trying to get comfortable, 'cause I sure as hell didn't plan on moving. But of course, Davinity Strider never got what she wanted. My computer dinged signaling someone wanting my attention. I swear on my Apple Juice that John grunted in annoyance as he let go of me so I could sit back. He had a smile on his face though,

"Who do you think that is?"

"Who the hell knows or cares. Just let them ding." John tsked me,

"Now Dave that's not polite." He stood and walked to my computer and after a few clicks John said, "It's Rose. She says Kanaya knows. She also put your name in quotes again…" There were a couple more dings. "Dave she's freaking out." I raised and eyebrow and walked to my computer.

tentacleTherapist [TT] has began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

TT: "Dave" We have a problem.

TT: "Dave" this is not the time to ignore me.

TT: Kanaya knows.

TT: She figured it out.

TT: WHAT DID YOU DO "DAVE"!?

TT: Oh God, she's actually figured it out! And she wants me to confirm or deny it!

TT: My relationship is on the line. Kanaya hates liars.

TT: "Dave" what do I do? I don't know what to do.

TT: I don't know.

TT: I don't know.

TT: I don't know.

TT: I don't know.

TT: I don't know.

TT: I don't know.

TT: "Dave"….

I stared at the purple text that kept popping up on my screen, I could see John watching me out of the corner of my eye. _'SHIT! WHAT DO I DO?!'_ I started to internally panic. _'I can't answer her right now, not while John's here- but I can't say nothing! Kanaya is Rose's life, if Kan end's it because she knows Rose is lying- Oh GOD! I'm the biggest douche bag there is. How did she even figure it out? I was so careful, wasn't I?'_

"Dave, what's she talking about? Is there something going on I should know about?" John asked. I shrugged and typed a quick reply to Rose. _'Stay calm, Davinity. Everything will be okay…'_,

tentacleTherapist [TT] has began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

TG: rose

TG: chill the fuck out

TG: ive got this covered

TG: im with john right now so I can't say anything but tell kan ill pester her soon

TG: ill tell her everything then, okay?

TG: just relax.

turntechGodhead [TG] has stopped pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

I closed the window hoping John hadn't see anything, what do you think happened? "So there is something going on!" John yelled excitedly, "What is it Dave?"

"There's nothing going on, John." I said straightening myself from the hunched position I had been in while I was typing. "It was just something me and Rose talked about on here a couple of days ago. She was gonna surprise Kan with something and somehow Kan figured it out. Don't worry your pretty little head about it."

"Aw, but I wanna know Dave!" John turned back to the computer and started to click back on mine and Rose's conversation. "If you won't tell me I'll just find out for myself."

"Ah! No! John, don't read that!" I said jumping in front of the screen. He snorted craning his neck slightly,

"Dave you're so short that I can see over your head." He moved the mouse a little, "Come on Dave, Rose won't care if I know." _'Yeah well I care!_' I reached up and pulled his glasses off his face, _'Can't read it over my head now can you, smart guy!'_

"Hey! Give me those back. You know I can't see without them." He frowned and reached for them, I moved back away from the computer and kept them out of his reach.

"Why don't you make me, Egbert?" I laughed, hoping that I could distract him with childish banter. He gave a humorless laugh,

"Hold still and I will, Strider." He reached out and ended up grabbing my arm, "Hah! Got you now, Dave!"

"Hey! Don't you manhandle me!" I yelled pulling my arm back- well trying to- and taking a step back, only to stumble over John's backpack. I landed on my back with a loud thud, and with John kneeling over me. "Shit John! Way to throw your bag in the middle of the floor."

"Hey! Don't blame me because you're clumsy!" A small smile graced his features. He squinted a little while he stared at me. "What are you looking at, Egderp?" He laughed, "You look like a girl when I squint."

"AND THAT'S SUPPOSED TO BE FUNNY?!" I hollered trying to seem grumpy to cover up my nervousness by flailing my arms slightly before grabbing the collar of his blue button up shirt and pulling him closer to my face. "Do. I. Look. Like. A. Girl. To. You."

Another snort. "Well no. Not normally anyways, sometimes you have your feminine moments, but I'm sure all guys do. Just like all girls have manly moments." He rubbed the back of his neck, "And besides it's only when I squint, when I have my glasses on you look like your normal boyish self. Don't worry. Dave, no one could mistake you for a girl." _'Oh the irony.'_

"That's right, Derp-boy, and don't you forget it-"

"Hey Davie, what was that noise? Is everything okaaaaa…. Whoa."

"Golly."

Dirk and Jake were standing in the doorway of my room. _'Well this can't look good from their end.'_ I let go of John's shirt, handed him back his glasses, and propped myself up on my elbows. "Sup guys?" _'Just act natural, Davinity, you got this.'_

I could tell Dirk was amused by the quirk of his lips, "Not much, we were coming up to get John so he and Jake could leave and we heard a loud noise on the way up. We can give you guys a couple more minutes if you'd like."

John quickly but calmly moved so he was sitting next to me instead of hovering over me. Jake chuckled, green eyes full of mirth, "I'll take that as you don't need any extra time?"

My best bro frowned, before a small smirk made its way on his face, "Considering with how you were talking at school, I figured you'd want to stay longer." Jake blushed. I smirked and elbowed John in the side,

"Rumpy-pumpy." The two of us laughed while the Brit turned into a tomato, and Dirk stood there looking confused. He must have decided it was time for us to stop laughing because he asked,

"Where's Jade at? Shouldn't she be with you two?" Jake nodded,

"Normally yes, she would be, but we had Drama Club and so Jade found a ride home with another friend."

"Yeah, Kankri took her home almost right after 8th hour got out." I tried not to laugh while remembering the note I read from the Vantas boy gave her earlier, "Think about it, a forty minute drive. All alone. Just the two of them. I bet they had fun." The blue eyed boy next to me snorted, while his cousin paled,

"John get your bag, we have to go." He turned to Dirk, "Sorry to cut the visit so short… We, um, we're still on for Saturday, yes?"

"Of course! I mean, yeah. Definitely." Dirk smiled coolly and scratched his cheek with his thumb absentmindedly, "I'll walk you out." Jake nodded and motioned for John to hurry before following my bother out. John and I sat in silence for a minute before we started laughing,

"How long do you think it'll take for them to get together?" John asked standing and pulling me to my feet.

"I'd say the deal gets sealed on Saturday by the end of their date." John made a face of agreement while he stooped to pick up his bag –so much for getting our homework done-, after putting it on his back, he stared at me.

"So, um… see you tomorrow, bro?"

"You know it."

"C-cool." _'Did John just stutter?'_ He raised his hand to rub the back of his neck, but stopped and decided to pull me into a hug instead by wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I hugged back slowly, _'What's with him again? He better not still think I'd replace him.'_ He pulled back and ruffled my hair, "Seeya tomorrow, Strider!"

Then he was gone. I really hope the reason everyone's acting weird is because today was the first day of school, and that everything will be better tomorrow. I sighed and took off my shades sitting them on my desk before taking a seat in my spinning chair. I rubbed my eyes, _'Today has been way too long.'_

I pulled up my pesterchum and messaged Kanaya.

turntechGodhead [TG] has began trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA]

TG: hey Kanaya

TG: so i heard we need to talk

GA: Strider. Yes, As A Matter Of Fact We Do.

GA: I Want The Truth, The Whole Truth, And Nothing But The Truth.

TG: so help me god?

GA: Now Is Not The Time For Your Irony Or Your Jokes, Dave- If That Is Your Real Name.

TG: it is

TG: but it's a nickname sorta

TG: like its not my full name

TG: its like a nickname

GA: So What IS Your Full Name?

TG: did you ever notice our conversations look like christmas?

GA: Dave.

TG: ….

GA: I'm Waiting.

TG: my full name is davinity lee strider…

GA: Davinity, Huh?

GA: So It's True Then, You Really Are A Girl.

TG: ….

TG: kan… how did you find out?

TG: i was so careful… wasn't i?

GA: Well If I'm To Be 100% Honest With You, Davinity. I First Noticed Your… Feminine Qualities In Our P.E.

GA: But Then As The Day Went On I A Started To Notice The Squeals And Giggles, And The Looks You Gave John.

GA: At First I Thought 'Oh Maybe Dave's Gay', But Then In Home Ec. When John Had Asked How Jake Had Met Dirk. You, Rose, And Jade All Seemed To Tense Up, And Then Rose Lied Saying She'd Stayed With Jade, When In Reality She'd Stayed With Me, And According To Ampora Rose Told Him That Her And Jade Had Stayed With You The Day You Came Back.

GA: Which Brought Up The Question As To Why You Three Felt The Need To Lie To John When He Is One Of Your Best Friends, And As To Why He Didn't Know You Three Had Hung Out. And Then As The Class Progressed You Kept Watching John Even More So, And Blushing To Boot. I Just Couldn't Figure Out Why.

GA: Then During Drama Club Jake Winked At You And Referred To You As "Young Girl". Which Pretty Much Got My Brain Rolling On The Subject, But Your Giggling Just Helped Adding To My Suspicion And Then It All Finally Clicked.

GA: So I asked Rose About It. And She Denied It Over And Over Again.

GA: You Were Right To Trust Her With Your Secret Davinity, She'd Take It To The Grave With Her.

TG: i… see.

TG: i guess i wasnt as careful as i thought…

TG: i hope youre not mad at rose for covering for me

GA: I Do Not Hold It Against Her. It Wasn't For Her To Say, But I Do Not Appreciate That You Lied About Being A Boy.

TG: i technically didnt lie

TG: i never said that i was a boy

TG: everyone just assumed it

GA: However You Never Fixed Their Assumptions, Which Is Just As Bad.

TG: well im sorry kan i just… after everyone assumed it i felt weird saying otherwise…

TG: i didnt realize how dense our friends are..

TG: not that youre dense or anything Kanaya

TG: sorry again

GA: You Are Forgiven, Davinity, But I Do Have A Condition.

TG: …..

TG: when is the make-over

GA: You Know Me So Well.

GA: How About Friday after school?

TG: im supposed to hang out with Egbert this weekend and the rest of the guys next weekend

TG: could we make it like…

TG: a month or so

GA: That's An Awfully Long Time To Wait, But I Suppose So.

GA: Who All Knows?

TG: my brothers dirk and cal

TG: rose and roxy

TG: jade jane jake

TG: sollux and mituna too

TG: thats about it, besides you too now

GA: I… See. So That's Why You All Were Hiding It From John.

TG: yeah.

TG: he doesnt exactly know

GA: I Assume He Doesn't Know You Like Him Either Then?

TG: I DON'T LIKE JOHN!

TG: shit!

TG: i mean

GA: No. Davinity It's Okay, I Understand. You'll Tell Him When You're Ready.

TG: mm…

GA: Heh, Well I Will Let You Go Now. I'll See You Later, Davinity.

TG: call me dave!

TG: damnit

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] has stopped trolling turntechGodhead [TG]

I sighed smacking my head against my desk repeatedly, _'Could today get any worse?'_ "Is that the sound of utter defeat I hear, Lil sis. Things not got well with your Johnny Boy?" I lifted my head to see Dirk had reentered my room with a smug smirk on his face. He leaned on my desk

"Kanaya knows."

His smirk evaporated and he straightened from his slouched state, "Whoa, what? How'd she find out?" _'Your boyfriend called me a girl.'_

"I wasn't careful enough. I wasn't in complete control of my voice and when I laughed it'd get higher to the point where I sounded like a girl." _'It's been almost a year since I've had to continuously speak in my "Dave" voice. It's going to take a while for me to get back into it..'_ I spun around in my chair, I couldn't really blame Jake for the slip up. I mean I've even done it before, how do you think Roxy found out? Dirk grabbed my shoulder effectively stopping my spinning,

"Davie, you have to be careful. If you want to have the chance to tell the guys yourself, you have to make sure it won't get spread around." He pushed his shades down slightly so his orange eyes pierced my red ones. "What do you think John would do if he found out through others?"

I frowned, "I know, okay! I realize how bad it could've been, but it's not like Gamzee found out or something. It's just Kanaya and she won't tell anyone. I'll be the one to tell John and the rest of the guys, alright? I'm not a child, Dirk, I know how to handle my own problems." He could act like such a mom sometimes, I could never decide whether it was annoying or enduring. Dirk pushed his dark glasses back up his nose, recovering his eyes, before giving me a small smile and a snort.

"So how are you planning on telling Egderp and the others?"

_'Ah…'_ "All at once, just like ripping off the Band-Aid."

"Yeah, but when?"

"Mm.. well, I hadn't gotten that far in the planning process." Dirk laughed and shook his head. "Honestly, I'll probably just tell them next weekend before our bro's night, or maybe after…"

"Davinity."

"What?" I whined in an ironic way, mind you, at his stern voice.

"Don't keep putting it off." Was all he said before he walked out of my bedroom closing my door behind him. I let out a frustrated girly scream, deciding that a nap sounded wonderful. _'Screw homework. I'll do it later.'_ I put my computer to sleep and pushed my desk chair back into its place. _'I guess I just won't join the others in __**SBRUB**__ tonight. I'm sure they'll do fine without their trusty Knight of Time to back them up, I mean. I haven't even been on for over a year… I wonder if Rose leveled me up any or if I'm going to have to catch up myself.. hmm.'_ I closed my eyes, flopping down on my bed and curling up in a ball. I welcomed the sleep with open arms.

* * *

THEY BUMPED NOSES! LOOK HOW CLOSE THEY ARE AND THEN DIRK AND JAKE HAD TO RUIN IT!

John sure is acting weird...

Haha,, on my computer their "pesterchums" are in color and it looks like Christmas..

Kanaya now knows that Dave is a woman,, who could've guessed that~

Jade and Kankri.. heh,,

SBURB - an online game they play. x3 but not everyone knows who everyone else is,, and that's important (sorta) xD

Ahhhhhh,,,

Um..

Until Next Time!~ :3


	16. Tavros: Uhh,, Your Uncle,,,

Cricket, I do wish to apologize for the absence of chapters /: I just moved home from the dorm and there's no internet at my house at the moment. Today is my last night in the dorm, so until my house gets internet I'll only be able to update when I'm at school- Monday-Thursday- as of next week. But fear not! I will steal my neighbors internet if I have too!

44Anifreak44 - OH MY GOSH :D Did you really!? I wanna see! :DD Ahah no worries! That made perfect since to me! Haha thank you! I get bored when I don't update, honestly I'd update all the chapters that I already have written but then if I got busy with school I wouldn't have a backup chapter ready xD But I wish I could just put the whole thing up at once.

What Do I Put Here - Thank you very much! :DD

Ninjarocker - Pfffft. Well I think it was at like.. 1 in the morning over here in Iowa when I updated, but I may be wrong, and then my friends wanted to go to Taco John's for supper so I updated Dave's chapter before we left so I could make sure that it was up for people to read. - But if anyone asks, it's because I'm a wizard! x3 I almost forgot there was a cliff hanger in Kanaya's chapter. Dave's not very good at distractions, and John doesn't wanna lose his bestest friend(FUTURE LOVE INTREST) *ahem* Hehe, Jake make a booboo! (beautiful revenge!) Heck yes! Broadway is awesome! I have an obcession with CATs. My grandma had it on VHS when I was growing up and I never watched anything other then that at her house, and now I have it on DVD so I watch it all the time (its what I fall asleep too a lot). I wish I lived near where you could watch some broadway shows, but in Hickville the only entertainment is watching paint dry, or walking through the McDonalds drive through, (My friends told the car's drivers that she was pregnant and we just wanted to get food so that we could go home and it worked). Ohh, there will be make-overs, glorious glorious make-overs. :3

The Bakura's Muffin Company - Haha, I agree! She's super smart! YES! John needs to pull himself together and get his shit straight!

Chocoholic with a Pen - Oh my gosh! Thank you! :D I do hope you'll enjoy the dates when they come up,, and I'm glad that some of you OTP's are in here! Hehe, I shall try my best to convert you to love Solkat~ (but if you still don't like it thats okay! :3) Who, if you do had shippies with them, do you ship with Sollux and Karkat? I'm always curious to learn more about others ships. :3 Oh! And thank you for reviewing! :D

Cherry pie - AWWWWWWWYEAH! :D Make-overs! And I know right,, They should just kiss and get it over with! xD

YuukiSynical - Thank ya! I freaking love that name, I was saying it over and over again a couple nights ago and my roommates were like "-.- Hoe whatchu doin?" They don't understand me. xD

Neeky-chan - Right! Tavros is cool x3 AWWWWWWH! :DD Did he really?! Don't you love it when your siblings are ask you to be part of your fandom? If Gamzee found out it'd be all over for little Davie xD I hope you have a wonderful day as well! :D

sunshinenight - Hehe, thank you very much! :DD

Eridan x feferi - Ohh, it'll be interesting alright x3 HOLY BANANA'S ON ROLLERSKATES YES! I love Black Butler. My big S.U.V. thingy was even named after Sebastain,, because within a couple of days of having him a brand new turck rearended me and it fucked up the guy's front bumper and dented the sides, but it only scratched some of the black paint of my back bumper. My baby is super strong :3

UrfavoriteNepeta - Pffffttt,, Holy cricket! Oh my, that would have been a perfect way to have John find out. xD

Right-o~! Here is Tavvy baby.

Enjoy~ :3

* * *

**Chap. 14 - Tavros: Uhh,, Your Uncle Is Hitting On Your Friend. **

_'That was the longest first day of school in history, but it was definitely the best day I've had in a while.'_ I sighed happily as I let Gamzee push me out of the theater to the front of the school. My Uncle Rufioh said he'd met me out front once he'd finished gathering up his paperwork. "Thanks for, um, helping me, Gamz."

"Ain't a motherfucking problem, Tavbro." Gamzee smiled, pushing the handicap button so the door would open before continuing to push my wheelchair. "It's not like I have anything better to do. Kurbro is saying bye to Meulin, so I've got time to kill and I wanna spend it with you."

"O-oh, cool." I looked down at my hands when I felt my cheeks heat up. _'Why's he have to say things like that?'_ Gamzee chuckled. He pushed me over by one of the many benches outside the school and put my chair next to it, then took a seat on the bench. He sat with his elbows resting on his knees, his hands were messing with his bottle of Faygo, and he was leaning forward slightly in the hunched over position he's always in when he walks. "Mm, that can't be, uh, good for your back, Gamzee. You should sit up straight."

He sat back slightly, and blinked at me a couple of times before smiling, "Heh, you're probably right, Tavbro." He straightened his posture, causing his back to pop in a couple of places. He seemed to grow a few feet, towering over me even more- not that that was anything new, everyone towered over me. "Thanks for looking out for me, Tav." He smiled and patted me on the head.

I blinked up at him, _'He's thanking me for looking out for him? I should be the one thanking him! He's always taking care of me.'_ I opened my mouth to thank him, "G-Gamz—"

"Hey brobro!" Kurloz interrupted me before I could even get out Gamzee's name. He walked up to us with Horrus following closely. "Are you ready to all up and fucking go home?"

"In a minute, Kurbro. I told Tavbro I'd wait with him for his uncle." Gamzee answered, with a small head nod to the Zahhak boy.

"Uh, Gam, you can go if you need to." I said. All three older boys looked down at me, "Um, I-I'll be fine, uh, here by myself for a couple of, um, minutes." Gamzee frowned slightly and got ready to say something, but Kurloz cut him off,

"Its chill Wheelbro, we can wait. It's not a fucking problem." He smiled, "We gotta wait for Musclebro to get himself out here." _'Is he talking about Equius?'_ I opted for nodding instead for vocally answering. Once the Makara kid's had made up their minds, it was nearly impossible for them to change it.

After a couple of minutes the doors to the school opened again and my uncle walked out, carrying a couple of binders in his arms. "Tavros! There you are. I couldn't remember whether or not you said you'd be here or in the theater, so I went there first- Oh, did your friends wait with you? That's awesome." _'Eh, it's so weird seeing him dressed like that, in his fancy-pancy outfit... teacher's attire is so weird.' _

"H-hey Uncle Rufioh. Yeah, they um, didn't want to leave me by myself. You, uh, already know Gamzee, but this is Kurloz and Horrus." I said pointing at them.

"Ah, yes. Actually I know all Kurloz and Horrus too. They're in my 5th hour math class. Hard to forget war-paint like that," He nodded at Kurloz, who simply laughed to himself. He then smiled at Horrus and winked, "Or a face like yours." _'Dear God, Unc! Don't hit on my friends.'_ Rufioh continued, "You're rather smart for your age, Horrus. Are you naturally good at math, or were you just lucky today?"

"I love math. It's one of my favorite subjects." Horrus smiled, happily taking the compliment. Rufioh chuckled lightly,

"I thought so. So I guess I'm the lucking one, huh?" Cue flirtatious smile, and my face-palm and eye twitch.

"D-don't we need to go home now? _Uncle_ Rufioh." I asked stressing the word 'uncle'. After getting their attention I frowned at my Uncle. He looked slightly disappointed, but smiled anyway, "Yeah. I'll see you boys in class tomorrow." I wish I would've missed that second wink he sent at Horrus. I went to start push on my wheels to follow after my Uncle, who was now walking towards his truck, when Gamzee stood up and grabbed the handles on the back of my chair to push me.

"Um, G-Gamzee, you don't have too—"

"But I want too." He interrupted me. He followed my Uncle to his vehicle and once he was there, he paused. "You know what, Tavbro?" He said scooping me up out of the chair, "I really motherfucking do enjoy helping you out." He held me to him with one arm and picked up my wheelchair with the other, placing it in the bed of the truck before opening the passenger door of the truck and sitting me in the seat. Once he made sure I was buckled in, he leant forward slightly and whispered, "So don't even motherfucking hesitate to ask if you need help. I mean, what kind of boyfriend would I fucking be if I wasn't there for you when ya motherfuckin' needed me?"

_'BOYFRIEND?!'_ My face flushed, he chuckled leaning back out of the car to shut the door. He waved, then he walked back to where his brother was standing with the Zahhak brothers. Rufioh started the car and began to head out of the parking lot,

"So," He glanced over at me once we hit the highway, "When did you two start dating?"

"W-Were not!" I yelped, ignoring his laugh, "I'm sure Gamzee meant it in the sense of us being friends and also being boys." Rufioh gave me a sarcastic 'Uh-huh, sure.' I frowned, "But speaking on the subject of, um, boyfriends. Don't hit on my friends! It's embarrassing!"

"What ever are you talking about, Tavros?"

"That stupid sly smile on your stupid face implies that you know exactly what I'm talking about, uh, stupid." I tried to snap at him, but it sounded more like a child trying to scold there parent, he laughed.

"Oh, Tav, lighten up, will you? I'm 21-"

"You're a teacher, 'Fioh. Even if it's only temporary while Pop's is away at some government thing. That means you can't get involved with Horrus- or any other student."

"I'm not interested in any other student." Rufioh grinned, "Horrus, now, is a completely different matter. That kid's a cutie, if I've ever seen one. The things I'd like to do to-"

"EW! SHUT UP!" I screamed, punching him playfully in the shoulder, "I don't wanna hear about the things you'd do to my friend, you perv!" He merely laughed again,

"Okay, okay! I won't tell you! But on the subject of friends- You're friends with that Strider kid, right?"

"Dave? Yeah, I'm friends with her, why?" _'I wonder why he wants to know about Dave.'_

"So you _do_ know Strider's a doll then?" He questioned, looking over at me once we'd pulled into out driveway. I nodded to clarify,

"Of course I do. I've, uh, only known her since we were in Elementary, you know." Rufioh gave a small awkward sounding snort,

"Yeah, well, I feel like John, Karkat, and Gamzee sure as hell don't know." He ran a tan hand through his two-toned hair, "I have them all in my 6th hour math class, and all hour they called her 'dude' and 'bro'. And other kids were saying she was the coolest 'guy' they knew. For a while I was worried that maybe I was imagining things, and maybe Dave was really a boy, but there was no way I could have been wrong. I know a doll when I see one."

He shut off the car, stepped out and stretched, then helped me into my wheel chair. "Yeah," I smiled slightly, "I've uh, also come to notice that they treat Dave like a guy a lot of the time. I feel like they've forgotten the fact that she's a girl…" _'Sometimes it seems that they're happier thinking she's a boy… I wonder how Dave feels about it. Because it really seems like she like-likes John… Maybe I'll talk to her about it at some point.'_

Rufioh pushed into the small two bedroom house we lived in. Once inside he let me roll myself to my room, while he went to the kitchen to either make something to eat, or to work out of one of the many binders he brought home.

I went straight to my room, placing my bag on the floor next to my bed carefully, before pulling myself out of my chair and collapsing onto my slightly unmade bed. Today's events swam though my head and I mulled over them quietly. We ended up with a couple new students today, who seemed to know Dave. One of them caught Kurloz's attention, and the other seems to like Karkat. I frowned halfheartedly, but Gamzee doesn't want Karkat to spend any time with him, because he likes Karkat. I rolled over onto my side and hugged Tinkerbull, my stuffed animal, to my chest. _'Yet he asked me to go out with him Friday, and he said he was my boyfriend… so maybe he doesn't like Karkat like that anymore, and he really does like me? …Or he's indecisive, won't choose, and just wants us both? Or maybe he's taken pity on me? No, Gamzee wouldn't just ask me out to make me happy, because he knows that would hurt me more.'_ I yelled into my stuffed animal. Dang hormones.

My laptop binged at the end of my bed, I glanced up from where my face was buried in Tinkerbull. Jade had sent me a message on pesterchum. I rolled on to my stomach and reached for my computer pulling it to me. I opened our conversation:

gardenGnostics [GG] has began pestering adiosToreador

GG: tavros! :D

GG: have you gotten home yet?

AT: uHH,, yEAH, jADE. i'M,, uH uHOME

AT: wHAT'S uH,, uP?

GG: awesome! :D :D

GG: wanna play some SBURB!?

GG: me nep karkat aradia and john are all getting ready to play

GG: but they cant get ahold of anyone else! ):

GG: so would you like to join our crew?

GG: were gonna see if we can beat the two high-up players that weve been having trouble with all summer

AT: oHH, uM, wHOA, dO yOU tHINK tHAT wE, uH...

AT: dO yOU tHINK wE cAN bEAT tHEM?

AT: wITH jUST tHE sIX oF uS?

AT sHOULDN'T wE,, uH,, wAIT fOR, lIKE,,, mORE pEOPLE?

AT: wE,, uM, wE cOULD cALL dAVE, uHH,, gAMZEE

AT: kANAYA aND rOSE?

AT: OR uH,,, hOW aBOUT tHE rEST oF oUR tEAM?

GG: be a little more optimistic tavros! :DD

GG: i'm sure that if the six of us put our minds too it

GG: we can beat any stupid little higher-ups!

AT: uHHH,,, jADE, lAST tIME i cHECKED tHOSE gUYS wERE sTRONGER tHEN oUR sTRONGEST pLAYER,,

AT: -wHICH wOULD bE gAMZEE bY tHE wAY-

AT: bY aT lEAST, uM,,,, 62 lEVELS.

AT: i, uHH, dON'T kNOW wHETHER yOU'RE bEING oPTIMISTIC, oR, uMM,,, dELUSIONAL.

GG: oh hush! are you in or not?

AT: uMMMMMM,,, sURE wHY nOT

AT: mY mATH hOMEWORK cAN sURELY wAIT. }:]

GG: GREAT! :D

GG: hurry and long on tavros!

GG: we're all waiting in the veil!

AT: aLRIGHT! i'LL bE tHERE iN a mINUTE,,

gardenGnostics [GG] has stopped pestering adiosToreador

I sighed, Jade could be so demandingly enthusiastic sometimes. _'I feel like this isn't going to end well…'_ I pulled up my SBURB account and signed on, quickly moving my character, The Page of Breath, to the Teleportation device and clicking on 'The Veil' as my destination. _'Well, let the game begin.'_

* * *

Just a short and sweet chapter of Tavros. I feel like Tav would be confident in his head, but do to a social anxiety he happens to stutter and 'uh' when he tries to speak.

I think he was kinda sassy when talking to Jade.

He calls Rufioh 'Unc' as a short way of saying uncle. x3 And even though he is his uncle, they act more like brothers.

Mm.. The teachers in the school would wear dress clothes.. like.. the guys would be in dress pants, button up shirts and ties, and the women would be in either a similar outfit or in like pencil skirt things...

OH! And Rufioh already met John, Gamz, and Karkat over the summer but this is the first time he met Dave since shes been gone... Annnnnnnnd

Right! In SBURB their characters are their God Tier forms, so the Trolls and Trolls in the game just so y'all know for the next chapter,,, andddddddddd

... I feel like I had something important to tell you guys...

*shrugs* it'll come back to me eventually. Anyways. I've got Jade and John's chapters ready to be updated, but I've got some homework to finish up, so I'll update them in a little while. But they'll for sure be up tonight! :3

So, until later~


	17. Jade: Damn! You Died Again

This chapter was so colorful when I typed it because of all the chat conversation. xD

Some of my friends decided to give me my Christmas presents early. My friend/roommate got me a Attack on Titan necklace/key-chain interchangeable thing and now I have the wings of freedom as my necklace! (I FEEL SO LOVED) Another friend/cousin got me a Lego Batman (I LOVE LEGO GAMES!) game that came with a glow in the dark Batman, and my best friend paid for me to get a picture with Misha Collins at the convention in Washington this coming May. (CASTIEL! SWEET BABIES!) My friends know me so flipping well it should be a crime.

Anyways~,,,

UrfavoriteNepeta - Is whale a body type? Because that's how I normally answer. xD But uh, plumpy hourglass? Lol normally my hairs a dirty blonde color and 'emo-overed' my right eye,, but my best friend is in a cosmetology school so I let her do my hair and now its a dark brown/black/redish tint color and shaved short in the left side xD Well the "bro date" with Dave on Friday is just him and John, and then on the next Friday it's Dave, John, Gamzee, Tavros, and Karkat. :3 I like that you mentioned sleeping on the couch,, because that's were the five of them crash in the chapter when they all hang out. I even drew a picture of it because I was bored. :D And no worries! I love when people make suggestions, or guess at things that will happen! With suggestions I try to add them in/or make something like it happen, even when if it means rewriting parts.

Neeky-chan - I agree! I bet he looked absolutely adorable! :D Heh, imagine Dave's face when he tries to tell Tav he's actually a girl and then Tav is sarcastic and like "No really? Like I didn't already know that ya dipshit." He rolls away and Dave's standing there all flabbergasted. What kind of nickname do you think you'll decide on? A cute fluffy one, or a silly one? I've actually had a fantastic day thus far~ And I wish you the same! :3

44Anifreak44 - Ahhh, I know how that is! I haven't actually put anything on my DA forever, and I keep telling myself to put some recent artwork up, but then my conscious is like: "Jordannnnnnn, nooooo. make a new account. don't add the art work you've done- that you like- into the same account with stuff you made in your 8th grade and freshmen year of school. Are you daft?!" So then I slink back in to my corner. Lol do you really? Rufioh is freaking sweet as pie (I don't even like pie so maybe I should say cake)

The Bakura's Muffin Company - Is this soon enough? (haha I just got your review as I was updating)

BOXEDHOBO - Actually, After John's chapter (Which is after this one) Its Sollux and he confronts Dave on what he wants :3

Enjoyyyyyyy~ :3

* * *

**Chap. 15 - Jade: Damn! You Died Again, Nothing To Do Know But Have A Feelings Jam With Your Bestie!**

I was currently in the passenger seat of Kankri's car, because he offered to take me home after finding out that I was going to have to wait for Jake and John's Drama Club to get over with. He told me it was on his way home- it wasn't though. The Vantas's live on the other side of town from my family, but I agreed anyways. And now I can't seem to stop fidgeting with the straps of my backpack. _'Just relax, Jade. There's no reason to be nervous- Just because you're in the car with your crush— I mean! Your friend's older brother, who also happens to be your friend. Yeah! That's what I mean. Heh...'_ I glanced out the window, watching the scenery fly by. _'I'm almost home, just a little bit farther and then—'_

I jumped as Kankri touched my arm.

"Goodness! I'm terribly sorry, Jade. I didn't mean to startle you, but I've been calling your name for the last 150 seconds."

I smiled slightly, only he would say 150 seconds instead of 2 and a half minutes, "Oh, Sorry, Kankri. I guess I was a little distracted." I stopped playing with my straps and looked over at him, "What we you saying?"

He gave me a small smile in return, "I was just inquiring on whether or not you were okay? You've been very quiet since we left the school building. I just wanted to make sure there was nothing bothering you."

"Mm…" I shook my head, "It's nothing really, I was just thinking." He gave me a quick glance, before returning his red eyes to the road,

"Jade, I hope you weren't thinking about what Porrim said to you in class today." His tone was very serious, "I do not wish to say anything that could be triggering, or anything mean, but I do have to say that I agree with your cousin, when he called her a.. um.. a.."

"Gobby trollop?"

"Ah! Yes, exactly, thank you, Jade. A gobby trollop. She had no right to speak to you in such an unkind way. Why, I do believe that you are the most intelligent girl I've ever met, and your looks outshine every other girls in school. Although I do not wish to hurt anyone's feelings by saying so, but I feel it must be said. Because I feel as though you do not fully appreciate yourself, as your friends do, or as I do- And I do believe that that in itself should be a crime. You are beautiful, funny, witty, and if I may say, adorably charming to boot. I really do hope that you didn't believe a thing Porrim said about you, but that you do believe what I say about you, because what I've said is true, Jade. Although, it should go without saying. And as for whoever this mystery boy is that you like, I'm sure he returns your feelings, he'd be crazy not to, in all honesty. He'd have to be daft."

I swear I blinked so much I could have just caused a wind storm. _'He said I'm beautiful!'_ I blushed slightly, "O-oh, I don't know Kankri… this boy… he's a little out of my league."

Kankri took one of his hands from the wheel and grabbed mine, "There's no such thing as someone else being out of your league, Jade. If anything, you're far from being in anyone else's." I'm sure my blush had deepened by now.

"I don't think he'd be interested… I'm practically a child to him."

"What do you mean?" His shoulder's tensed slightly and he shot me a worried look, "Just how old is this boy, Jade?"

"Well… He's 17, but I'm only 14. Kankri, there's no way he's going to see me as anything other than a friend, or a little sister since I'm friends with his younger brother—" _'Oops!'_

"You're friends with his brother?" He had just pulled into my drive way and I wanted nothing more than to jump out of his car and run to my bedroom. But he still had ahold of my hand, and he looked like he was deep in thought. Suddenly he released my hand like it had burnt him and wrapped his arm around his stomach. He mumbled something under his breath, while looking out of the driver's side window.

"Kankri?"

"Yes, Jade?" His voice sounded dead, and he didn't turn to me. I reached out to touch his shoulder, but he pulled away from me. I frowned, _'Oh no, he's figured it out and now he wants nothing to do with me…'_

"Kankr-"

He turned around in his seat so he was facing me again. A small sad smile on his lips, "Sorry, I was… gathering my thoughts." _'Oh God. Here comes the rejection..'_ He cleared his throat, "Jade… I think you should tell him how you feel. Granted I realize that he's currently in a relationship with Meulin. I also realize she's your best friend, so maybe it would be wise for you to sit down with both of them and talk about how you feel."

I deadpanned, "Kankri, what are you talking about?"

"Your crush on Kurloz?" He tilted his head slightly to the left, "That is who you like, is it not?"

I had to bit my tongue to keep myself from laughing, "Kankri… how. How did you even come to that conclusion?" He blinked a couple of times looking completely lost,

"You said he was 17 and you were friends with his younger brother… Kurloz is the only 17 year old- besides me- that I see you talking to, and you're friends with Gamzee aren't you?"

"Yes."

"So wouldn't that make the boy you like Kurloz?" I shook my head, unable to stop the small smile from forming on my face, "Well then… I don't understand, who could it be? He does go to our school doesn't he?" I nodded, "And you're sure he's 17?" I nodded again, "Then it must be Kurloz!"

I shook my head still smiling, "No Kankri, it's not. You're forgetting someone very important. He's even more important than me."

Kankri scoffed and folded his arms across his chest, leaning back in his seat, "I doubt he could be more important than you."

My smile grew, _'He really doesn't know?'_ I giggled. He raised an eyebrow at me, "What's so funny, Jade?"

"You." I giggled again and opened the door of the car, I had started to step out when I stopped and looked back at him. "I think you're right though, Kankri. I really should tell the boy I like how I feel. Do you really think he'll like me back, Kankri?"

A small sad looking smile formed on his face, "Undoubtedly, Jade."

"Would you like to know who it is?" I asked, he looked unsure for a minute before nodding. "Come here then and I'll whisper it to you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone because it's a secret. Okay?" _'Here goes nothing.'_

"Of course, Jade." He started leaning towards me, "You know that you can trust me with your se-"

I cut him off by kissing him on the cheek, just a little ways away from his mouth. He sat there for a minute completely stupefied, and I took that as my chance to go. I grabbed my bag and jumped out of his car, shutting the door behind me with a quick, "See you later, Kankri!" Before running as fast as I could for my front door.

_'I wonder if he understands now?' _I laughed to myself as I made my way to my kitchen to grab a drink and say hello to my Grandfather, before heading to the teleporter to go to my room. Before I even had a chance to pull out my homework my pesterchum dinged and Rose's box popped up on my screen.

tentacleTherapist [TT] has began pestering gardenGnostics [GG]

TT: Jade…

TT: Are you busy?

TT: I-I need someone to talk to…

GG: rose? Is everything okay?

TT: No. Not really.

TT: Kanaya found out about Davinity…

GG: oh no! how'd it happen?!

GG: does dave know?!

GG: are you alright?

TT: I'm not entirely sure to be honest, Jade…

TT: I…have informed Davinity of the situation, but she is with John at the moment and can't do anything about it.

GG: WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE CANT DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT?!

GG: shes got to talk to kanaya about it before something bad happens

TT: …

GG: ….what happened?

TT: …It's not "Dave's" fault…

GG: ROSE!

GG: thats not what i asked about.

GG: what happened with you and kanaya?

TT: She's refused to talk to me…

TT: She doesn't like being lied to.. I don't know what to do..

TT: …But I refuse to tell Davinity's secret.

TT: Even at the cost of my relationship.

GG: oh rose… ):

GG: i'm sure dave would understand if you told her.

TT: No. A promise is a promise, Jade.

TT: …I think I'm going to go lay down for a while.

TT: I'll see you tomorrow.

tentacleTherapist [TT] has stopped pestering gardenGnostics [GG]

I stared at my screen for a couple of minutes, _'Poor Rose… Dang-nabbit, Dave! Tell John to go away for a couple minutes and talk to Kanaya! Your friend is upset.'_ I thought about opening up a chat with Dave to tell her exactly how I feel about the situation, but I chose not to. The last thing I needed to do was make problems worse. I decided to work on some of my history homework while I waited for Jake to get back to the house so I could talk to him about his first day. My computer dinged again after a while and a group chat popped up.

apocalypseArisen [AA] has began trolling gardenGnostics [GG]

carcinoGeneticist [CG] has joined chat.

arsenicCatnip [AC] has joined chat.

ectoBiologist [EB] has joined chat.

CG: GOD FUCKING DAMN IT. ARADIA COULDN'T YOU HAVE JUST ASKED HER IF SHE WANTED TO JOIN US?! WHY DID WE ALL HAVE TO BE INVITED INTO THIS STUPID CHAT?!

AC: *ac ponders over why Karkitty is so angry about having to talk to our furrend?*

AA: jade!

AA: would you like to join our group of misfits as we get ready for battle our 'doom'ed enemies?!

EB: come and join us, jade! we could use all the help we can get!

CG: THIS IS THE MOST FUCKING UNINTELLIGENT THING WE HAVE EVER DONE.

CG: DO ANY OF YOU ACTUALLY FUCKING THINK WE CAN BEAT THEM?!

CG: IT'S A GOD DAMN SUICIDE MISSION! AND AS LEADER OF THIS GROUP I SAY WE CALL THIS BULLSHIT OFF!

AA: karkat?

CG: WHAT?

AA: shut the fuck up.

EB: ahahahahaha

EB: she told you karkat

AC: *ac giggles uncontrollably into her paws as she laughs at Karkitty's misfurrtune. the brave Rouge of Heart smiles up at the furrocious furrend, the Witch of Space* Will you purrlease come battle with us?

GG: are you guys getting ready to battle the Doom foreseers?

EB: yeah! we're gonna try again.

EB: we uh, realize it hasn't worked for us so far but we're gonna try anyways!

AA: we've pretty much asked everyone else but you and tavros but everyone else is busy or not answering

AA: so are you in?!

GG: sure! :D

AA: yay!

EB: yes! :D

AC: *ac rejoices most joyously*

CG: FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC.

CG: LET'S FUCKING GO ALREADY.

CG: JADE GET TAVROS AND MEET US IN THE VEIL.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] has banned apocalypseArisen [AA], arsenicCatnip [AC], carcinoGeneticist [CG], ectoBiologist [EB], and gardenGnostics [GG] from the chat.

_'Damn Karkat, a simple 'bye' would have been fine!'_ I sighed and clicked on Tavros's name on my pesterchum:

gardenGnostics [GG] has began pestering adiosToreador

GG: tavros! :D

GG: have you gotten home yet?

AT: uHH,, yEAH, jADE. i'M,, uH hOME

AT: wHAT'S uH,, uP?

GG: awesome! :D :D

GG: wanna play some SBURB!?

GG: me nep karkat aradia and john are all getting ready to play

GG: but they cant get ahold of anyone else! ):

GG: so would you like to join our crew?

GG: were gonna see if we can beat the two high-up players that weve been having trouble with all summer

AT: oHH, uM, wHOA, dO yOU tHINK tHAT wE, uH...

AT: dO yOU tHINK wE cAN bEAT tHEM?

AT: wITH jUST tHE sIX oF uS?

AT sHOULDN'T wE,, uH,, wAIT fOR, lIKE,,, mORE pEOPLE?

AT: wE,, uM, wE cOULD cALL dAVE, uHH,, gAMZEE

AT: kANAYA aND rOSE?

AT: OR uH,,, hOW aBOUT tHE rEST oF oUR tEAM?

GG: be a little more optimistic tavros! :DD

GG: i'm sure that if the six of us put our minds too it

GG: we can beat any stupid little higher-ups!

AT: uHHH,,, jADE, lAST tIME i cHECKED tHOSE gUYS wERE sTRONGER tHEN oUR sTRONGEST pLAYER,,

AT: -wHICH wOULD bE gAMZEE bY tHE wAY-

AT: bY aT lEAST, uM,,,, 62 lEVELS.

AT: i, uHH, dON'T kNOW wHETHER yOU'RE bEING oPTIMISTIC, oR, uMM,,, dELUSIONAL.

GG: oh hush! are you in or not?

AT: uMMMMMM,,, sURE wHY nOT

AT: mY mATH hOMEWORK cAN sURELY wAIT. }:]

GG: GREAT! :D

GG: hurry and long on tavros!

GG: we're all waiting in the veil!

AT: aLRIGHT! i'LL bE tHERE iN a mINUTE,,

gardenGnostics [GG] has stopped pestering adiosToreador

I logged onto my SBURB account, put on my headset, and headed to The Veil where the rest of my team was standing around waiting for me and Tavros. There were many people standing around but I quickly found the four I was looking four. Heir of Breath, Maid of Time, Knight of Blood, and Rouge of Heart. "Hey guys!" I called happily into my headset.

"Hey Jade." Came three simultaneous replies and one, "Hey fucker." I rolled my eyes, but didn't have a chance to retort because Tavros came out of nowhere: 'Page of Breath' flashing above his characters head. "H-hey guys." Tavros's voice filled my ears. "Are we really doing this?"

"You better fucking believe it." Karkat answered and sighed grumpily. "We're going to get our asses handed to us."

"Don't be so negative, Karkat." I laughed, "Hey look, there they are." Sure enough, on the other side of the meteor we came too, the Mage of Doom and the Heir of Doom stood blocking our path. Nepeta giggled,

"Let's rip them to shreds."

"On the count of three." Aradia said as we all prepared to battle. John stared the count down, "One…"

"Two…" Karkat growled.

"THREE!

Before we even had the opportunity to attack them my screen flashed red, and my health dropped down to 0 and my character fell, along with the rest of my team. "Aw what?!" I yelled.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?! WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR TEAM!?"

"Uhh, did we all just die without doing anything?"

"It isn't pawsible! We didn't even have the chance fur our attackto start.."

"Guy's my inventory just disappeared…"

"Alright. I think that's enough of that!" Aradia yelled angrily. Her character started to glow red and stood up, blasting a beam of concentrated light at the Doom players. They both seemed to freeze, "Sollux and Mituna. I've had just about enough of you two cheating and hacking the system!"

"…Pawlux and Mitty-Kitty?"

There was a small amount of static in my headset before Sollux's lisp met my ears, "Heh, how'd you know it was us, AA?"

"Because I know you, Sollux. Try and remember exactly who you're talking too." Aradia sounded amused for a minute, but then her voice changed drastically, "Sollux, Mituna. Why exactly are you trying to keep us from passing here?"

"We're bored." Mituna answered, "We have nothing better to do, so why not stop kids from advancing in the most popular game on the web?" I glared at my computer screen,

"That's a douche move guys! We've been working our asses off trying to get to the next level and you've been causing problems for us all summer!" I continued after the twins both chuckled, "It's not funny you humongous douche bags! Karkat back me up here!"

Complete silence.

"Karkat?" John asked. I watched Karkat's character disappeared as he went offline. _'Wonderful. He got off.'_

"You boyfriend moves fast, bro."

John snapped at Mituna, "Karkat is not his boyfriend."

"What are you? His keeper? You know just as much about what Karkat want's as you do about what Dave wants." Sollux replied sounding bored.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Captor?!" John asked, "I know everything about Dave! He's my best friend. Not yours!"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I've been closer to Dave then you've been. In fact, I doubt you're man enough to get as close to Dave as me." Sollux chuckled, "We kinda skipped the 'friend' category, if you know what I mean."

"Now is not the time for your pissing contest!" I yelled. _'Sollux better not let it Daves secret slip. Dave needs to tell John himself!'_ John growled,

"Bullshit! You're so full of yourself! Why don't you go hack yourself into a comma or something?"

"Well I was certainly full of something, but it wasn't myself."

"Sollux enough!" Aradia interrupted, "Stop picking fights with John- And John, stop falling for them! You both need to realize that you are both a part of Dave's life. So deal with it." They became silent and remained that way. I rubbed my temple,

"You know what? I've had a long day, and I do not have the time to put up with the macho contest you two are having. I'm out. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye Nep, Tav, Ara!" I said nicely before logging off of my SBURB account and continued to work on my homework- or I would have if my door hadn't been thrown open and a breathless Jake hadn't stumbled into my room.

"Jake? Are you alright?"

"J-Jade… you.. h-hold on.." He moved to lean back on the door frame to catch his breath. "Jake did you use the stairs or something?" I asked disbelievingly. He nodded, and once his breathing was back in his control he looked up at me, "Jade, how come you didn't tell me that you were getting a ride home from a boy?"

I sighed, "Because I knew you would react like this."

"Like what?

"Like this!" I motioned at him, "You're turning it into a big deal that I got a ride home from a boy. It's not like it was a stranger, it was just Kankri." He frowned,

"And that's supposed to make me feel better? It's the one's you trust that you have to look out for."

"Now you're just being silly." I frowned. "He didn't do anything to me," I stood up from my desk and stretched. _'I'm the one that kissed him.'_ "He's a little to dense to realize he could have I'd have been just fine with it." I moved to push Jake out of my room.

"Oh, well then that's alright, I guess—" He paused as what I said finally dawned on him, "Wait! What do you mean by that?!" I gave him a final push out of my room and locked my door. I fell back against it and sighed. _'Today has just been way too long.'_

* * *

***Time Skip To Lunch The Next Day***

Second day of school, has actually been okayish… Although, I haven't seen Kankri all day and I'm supposed to be in his math class as soon as lunch is over to help Rufioh. _'Maybe he realized who I was talking about and he really doesn't want anything to do with me? Well that'll suck…'_ I sighed through my nose and poked at my food. I was sitting with Dave, John, Rose, Kanaya, Sollux, Gamzee, and Tavros.

"Mr. Karkat Vantas. There you are." Orphaner's voice echoed through the cafeteria, and the sudden loudness made me jump. "Did you forget that you had detention yesterday?"

Karkat frowned looking up at our teacher, "No. I remembered, but I had things to do and I just didn't feel like staying." Orphaner scowled,

"Well I hope you enjoyed whatever it was you did, because now you have a weeks' worth of detention."

"Can't." Karkat said looking back at his lunch, "It's be rude to make my ride wait like that."

"And who exactly is your ride?"

"I am." Sollux said not even bothering to glance up at the man addressing him. "I also gave him a ride home yesterday."

"So you're the reason he skipped, huh?" Mr. Ampora gave a sarcastic smile, _'Well this can't be good.'_ "Then you've just earned yourself a week's worth of detention too, Captor. I expect to see you both today after school." He said turning on his heel and walking away.

"Karkat, you can't just talk to teachers like that!" I frowned, "You could get into a lot of trouble." He simply shrugged. You could cut the tension at our table with a knife. Nobody seemed to wanna talk to anyone else. Tavros seemed to have something on his mind, and he kept glancing from Gamzee to Karkat. Gamzee, who was normally always smiling, was frowning down at his food, with small glares being sent to Sollux once in a while. Sollux was sitting between Karkat and Dave, and was smirking at John who was sitting across from him. John was glaring at Sollux and didn't seem to care who saw, along with looking sadly at Dave. Karkat seemed to be mulling over his thoughts. Dave- well, if I had to guess I'd say she was thinking about the fact that Kanaya knew she was a girl, and how she was going to tell the rest of our friends. Rose was watching Kanaya intently, and although Kanaya said she wasn't mad at Rose for lying, she did seem to be upset about something. Which explains why Rose is so tense and jumpy at the moment. _'She's probably making sure she doesn't do anything to upset, Kan.'_

I sighed again and continued to push my food around on my tray until someone touched my shoulder. Meulin stood behind me, a smile on her face, "Jade! Would mew purrhaps be so kind as to come with me? I need to talk to mew about something."

"Huh, of course, Meulin." I said standing from the table. I dumped my tray quickly before following her outside. She lead us to a bench and sat down, I followed doing the same. "So what's up?"

Meulin gave me a knowing smile, "So I heard that mew got a ride home furrom one of our furrends yesterday. Did anything interesting happen?"

My face became tinted pink, "What makes you ask?"

"Heh, well. If mew must know, our dear furrend Kankritty hasn't said a single word to anyone all day." She paused and looked out at the kids standing around outside, "He doesn't seem mad though, more like… starstruck?" She giggled and looked back at me, "And he keeps touching his cheek, right here." She pointed at the side of her face where I had kissed him.

I twirled my hair around my finger, "Oh, um, well… remember how I told you what Porrim said about me and Kankri's note?" She nodded, "On the way home yesterday he was questioning me about the boy I like… and I accidentally said he was 17 and that I was friends with his little brother."

Meulin brightened, "So he figured it out?!"

"Hah, no, um.. He thought I was referring to Kurloz." I laughed softly along with Meulin, "And, um, when I told him he was wrong, he still couldn't figure it out. So I might have… kissed his cheek- and then high-tailed it up to my room." Meulin laughed a little bit harder,

"Meow that would have been something I wish I could have seen! Maybe mew should talk to him next hour. Mew know, since mew will be in his class."

"With Jake there? I don't think so, Meulin. He'd kill Kankri." I shook my head, she simply smiled,

"Well just make sure mew talk to him soon. I don't meow how much longer I can deal with silent Kankritty." I nodded with a smile on my face,

"I'll make sure to talk to him as soon as I can."

"I don't mean to interrupt, but could I borrow Jade for a second, Meulin?"

The two of us looked up to see John shuffling his feet, looking extremely uncomfortable. Meulin nodded and headed off somewhere else and John took her seat. "Are you alright, John?"

"No… not really." His blue eyes were filled with sadness, "I think I have a problem.. and I need to talk to someone about it before it drives me insane…"

"Well I'm always here to help, you know that. What seems to be the problem?" I asked watching his face go through many different emotions. _'He must really be upset.'_

"Well… I don't actually wanna talk about it here, while we're at school… But I just wanted to ask if I could pester you about it after school?"

"Of course, what is family for? May I ask what the problem has to deal with?"

"…Dave." _'Oh no.'_

"What about Dave?" _'I need to choose my words carefully…' _He looked up at me, eyes wide and full of fretfulness and uneasiness.

"Jade-" He choked on his words, "Jade, I think that I might be—"

* * *

DUN DUN DAA!

So it's finally Tuesday.. xD Um..

I apologize for my absolutely terrible cat puns, someone should just stop me befur I hurt myself. *shot*

Damn writer stopping with a cliffhanger like that! WHAT WAS JOHN GOING TO SAY!?

Sassy Sollux and John - totally my otp. x3 (not really, but could you imagine it?)

John's up next! (But first more homework)


	18. John: Admitting You Have A Problem Is

Oh golly you guys! I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update! I meant to add this chapter the night I added the last two, but I fell asleep and forgot to do it before I left school the next day. And now that I live back at home it's hard, because we don't have internet yet /:

^ That is a super short version of the apology I had typed the first time I went to upload this chapter, before the internet fucked up because IT'S BEING STUPID! -.-

Oh a side note, since I haven't had internet I've been drawing my head cannon of what the humanized trolls would look like. They turned out... different. xD I'll end up putting them on my tumblr once I finish the last 6. *derpy music*

Ah, right, reviews (this will be fun to typr up again for the second time.)

RisenZodiac - I do hope that the suspense didn't completely eat you! That would be terrible! Dx Heh, cliffhangers are fun! :3

emily - Awh, why thank ya! :D Do you really think so?

44Anifreak44 - EMBRACE THE CRACK SHIPS! :DD John is.. a ZOMBIE! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! Hah, Just kitten, but you'll see x3 Ohmygosh! Do you really? We must talk crackships at somepoint! (Because I absolutely love crackyships!)

Eridan x feferi - Sebby hands down! :D I like Claudy-poo and all, but he creeps me out sometimes (but I really like when he dances!) They're expert hackers! x3 And yes'm! I've watched both, but unfortunatle not all the way through because I haven't had time, but it's one of the shows I'd like to be able to finish (like Naruto xD)

Chocoholic with a Pen - I KNOW RIGHT?! :D Words cannot explain how pumped I am and how much Ill probably fan girl when I meet him. Castiel is my baby~ x33 Thank you very much! :D Holy cricket! I love everysingle pairing you said! I get called the "Happy Captain" because I'll pretty much like/support anyship I come across. :3

Neeky-chan - YOU HAVE THE COOLEST NICKNAME EVER! :DDD I wish I had a cool nickname! Awwww he calls you Matesprit!? :333 Embrace the JadexKankri ship ('cause it's cuuuuuuuute(anything with a vantas is cute)) I like writing cliffhangers, but I hate reading them because then I glare at my computer/phone and roll on the ground yelling "WHY YOU DO THIS TO ME?" until the story/comic is updated xD Heh, it's always nice to brighten up someones day! :D

O - Thank you very much! :DD

r4d1c4lb1tch - Wahh! Please don't die! Here's an update! (even though it's like a million days late!) :3

skittymudkip - Thank you :33 (homework is the pit of all evil)

BlackFeathers 17 - Here ya goo! :33 (I do apologize for the lateness)

The Bakura's Muffin Company - Pfffttt! Cliffhangers are fun? *hides* Sollux does have his dickish moments xD and don't even get me started on the clown! Hah.

UrfavoriteNepeta - Oh noes! D: Not the world! John is -. (whoops! Can't spoil the surprise xD) I know how you feel! The voice's are always doing thinks they shouldn't! Yes, Dave and Sollux is a strange pairing x3 I always think of then having "sass offs" to see who can be more dramatic. Vriska is in fact in this and she is dating Terezi :3 Oh my gosh! xD I could see Equius beating Sollux into the ground then him and Nepeta skip off into the sunset to have ice-cream, leaving Sol bleeding in a whole! (I have problems) x3

Anywayssssssssssss ~ Here's John! :D

Enjoy~ :3

* * *

**Chap. 16 - John: Admitting You Have A Problem Is The First Step To Recovery**

***Flash Back***

I shifted slightly, "Well… I don't actually wanna talk about it here, while we're at school… But I just wanted to ask if I could pester you about it after school?"

"Of course, what is family for? May I ask what the problem has to deal with?" Jade looked at me with a small smile.

"…Dave."

"What about Dave?" Her smile dropped, I could feel my stomach twisting nervously. And that's all it took to make me want to just laugh it off and run away. Anything to keep me from admitting what's been eating away at my brain since yesterday. My mouth felt dry when I opened it,

"Jade-" 'You_ can do this John. Admitting you have a problem is the first step to recovery! Or… that's what dad always says.'_, "Jade, I think that I might be—"

"John! Jade!" Dave called walking up to us with Sollux in tow. "The bell rang, like 4 minutes ago. We've got class to go too." I tried not to outwardly grimace,

"It's just study hall. I'm sure Mr. Makara wouldn't care if we're a little late. Just go on without us."

"No can do, Egderp." He placed his hands on his hips and leant forward slightly. My eyes traced over his sides, _'Dave has really nice curves- NO. Don't even start with that again.'_ "Come on, John. I don't wanna have detention on the second day of school, unlike Sollux here and Karkles."

Sollux snorted and used Dave's back to lean on, "You know, if you got detention the three of us could have a _handful_ of fun, Dave." His arms circled around Dave's form.

"Oh yeah, _butt_loads of fun." Dave shook his head snickering, "But I'd rather not have to explain it to Dirk. So, let's just go." He smiled down at me, shrugging Sollux off his shoulder, and offered me a hand.

I took it and let him pull me up to my feet, _'I'm not going to let Captor have the satisfaction of getting to me. Or.. at least I won't let him know about it..'_ I put on my best smiled and pulled Dave behind me as I led us to class. _'Dave is mine- Captor can't have him.'_

***End Flash Back***

"Well that was the stupidest thing I've ever thought in my entire life. Jesus, if Dave even knew what's been going on in my head…" I dropped my forehead against my desk, "I'm such an idiot— This is because of puberty or something, isn't it?! God, why does it always have to happen to me?"

_'Somebody up there has it out for me, I just know it.'_ I whined, lifting and dropping my head a handful of times in a row until Jane had yelled at me to cut it out with all my racket making. I stared at my Pesterchum list waiting patiently, well sort of, for Jade's chum handle to flash 'Online'.

ectoBiologist [EB] has began pestering gardenGnostics [GG]

EB: jade.

EB: how long does it take to get home? honestly?

EB: i could have watched karkat's entire romcom collection and written critics about all of them within the time it takes you to get home.

EB: did jake crash or something?

EB: he does drive like a crazy person.

EB: i hope you remembered to buckle up, i know i didn't yesterday and i ended up kissin

EB: SHIT! i didn't mean to send that.

EB: ignore that message.

GG: who did you kiss?!

EB: i said ignore that.

GG: cant! i already read it.

GG: who did you kiss?

EB: …

EB: have you ever noticed our conversations are the color of the earth?

GG: getting real tired of your shit john. :I

EB: god.

EB: fine!

EB: i kissed dave.

GG: ARE YOU SERIOUS?!

GG: why didnt she tell me that!?

EB: yeah, but it was an accident.

EB: jake took a corner to quickly and i ended up kissing dave's nose.

EB: …she?

EB: what do you mean like… rose or something?

GG: uh, yes.

GG: exactly. i mean.. dave tells rose everything and rose normally tells me so I guess what i mean is… um..

GG: nevermind, it doesnt matter.

GG: anyways, didnt the thing you wanted to talk about earlier have to do with dave?

GG: was that it?

EB: no.

EB: what i wanted to talk about was…

EB: well…

EB: jade…

EB: i think… i think that i might be a little

EB: well. that is to say,

GG: spit it out already john!

EB: I THINK I'M HOMO FOR DAVE!

GG: ...

GG: oh

GG: OH..

GG: oh. um, i wasn't expecting that…

EB: i know! it's terrible.

EB: how could this happen to me?!

GG: whoa, what?

GG: john it's not a bad thing to be gay

EB: wait! i didn't mean it like that!

EB: i mean, a lot of my friends are into same sex relationships-

EB: i just mean, i don't understand why it had to happen to me.

EB: like i don't have enough problems as it is!

GG: okay, okay

GG: lets start from the beginning

GG: what makes you think youre gay for dave?

GG: when did this all start?

EB: yesterday when i picked dave up in the hallway

EB: i realized how light he was and he seemed to have a girly curve

EB: how his laugh gets all high and cute when he thinks something is super funny

EB: i started to notice how the corner of his mouth will quirk up when he's telling a secret

EB: and how soft his hands are

EB: they're like flower petal soft, jade. no man should have hands that soft.. and

EB: they're like… super dainty or something and they fit into mine, just…

EB: perfectly…

EB: and when we'd hug, i'd start thinking about how warm he was

EB: how tiny he is

EB: how much i didn't wanna let go of him…

EB: because i didn't want him going back to Sollux

EB: i wanted him to stay with me.

EB: and when we were in the bathroom and i was washing the cake from his hair and face

EB: his hair was so soft- just like his hands!

EB: and it smelt like strawberries

EB: but that could have been because we had just had a cake fight with strawberry cake.

EB: and his lips—

EB: DEAR GOD HIS LIPS JADE.

EB: when we were in the bathroom i just wanted to do what gamzee had told me to do…

EB: i tried so hard to fight it, but when i was looking at him

EB: it was like we were the only two in the world, you know?

EB: and gamzee's advice started looking pretty freaking sweet and

GG: i hate to interrupt your thrilling tale john, but what advice are you talking about?

EB: oh, right.

EB: well. gamz and i are kind of on the same page when it comes to captor-

GG: sollux

EB: he's an ass. and we both felt like we were losing our best friends too him,

EB: i mean, dave has been with this kid for over a year

EB: and karkat was head over freaking heels for the boy within the first 5 minutes of meeting him..

EB: in third hour we were talking about it and he told me that i should remind dave whose friend he is by making him mine

GG: whats that supposed to mean? O.o

EB: see, i didn't understand it at first either, jade. but once gamzee explained it too me it made since.

GG: well go on then and tell me what he said!

EB: i'm getting to it, bossy!

GG: :P

EB: he said i should make him mine, by leaving my mark on him.

GG: what?

GG: like a hickey or something?

GG: isnt that what couples do?

EB: yeah, kinda.

EB: he said i should kiss him.

EB: honestly when he first said it i thought he was messing with me.

EB: but as the day went on i found myself actually wanting to do it

EB: dave's lips looked really soft and lonely

GG: wonderful story

GG: please dont hesitate to spare any details.

EB: hey if you didn't wanna know you shouldn't have asked!

EB: but anyway, i almost did kiss him, twice.

EB: once when we were in the bathroom

EB: and then again when we were in the back of jake's jeep.

GG: i thought you did kiss him in the jeep?

EB: on accident!

EB: the second time i wanted to do it on purpose

EB: and i was so close, but then jake and dirk ruined it!

EB: i just… i don't wanna lose him, jade.

EB: i can't live without dave…

EB: i'm sure dave would hate me if he knew any of this…

GG: i dont think you will lose him john.

GG: i also dont think that youre gay, john.

EB: you don't?! even after all that homocentric stuff i literally just said about my best bro?!

GG: john! snap out of your homo-stupor!

GG: isnt it obvious?!

GG: you just hold dave really high up in regards

GG: because hes your best friend

GG: so you were just admiring him

GG: and youre worried about him leaving you alone

GG: which i can assure you will never happen.

GG: ever!

EB: are you sure, jade?

GG: of course i am!

EB: ….i… i don't know, jade…

EB: i feel pretty homo.

GG: dont be ridiculous!

GG: it's just all your bro love/admiration for dave!

EB: …okay.

EB: … hey jade?

GG: yeah john?

EB: do you think dave is gay?

GG: errm, no. no i do not think so. why?

EB: it's just what sollux said last night about them being more than friends…

EB: it got me thinking, and it may have possibly…

EB: made me a little jealous

GG: a little?!

EB: okay! okay!

EB: a lot jealous.

EB: is that just my bro admiration too?

GG: yes!

GG: yes it is! and we'll have to continue this more later because jake and grandpa are calling for me.

GG: see you later, john! :DD

gardenGnostics [GG] has stopped pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

_'Maybe Jade's right, maybe I'm just admiring Dave. I mean, bro's admire bro's… right?'_ I sighed. There was a knock on my door, "Come in." I answered swiveling my chair around to face it. Jane stood in my doorway mixing bowl in hand. "Hey Jane."

"John." Her voice was sweet, but there was a noticeable concern in her voice. She stared at me and I lifted an eyebrow. She cleared her throat and after a minute asked, "How are you?"

"Jade talked to you, didn't she?"

"What?! Psh, no-"

"Janey, you're a terrible liar. I have to give Jade some props though, she literally just stopped talking to me." I gave a small dejected smile, she frowned and sighed,

"It wasn't Jade. It's a sisterly intuition that lets me know something is bothering you." Jane shuffled over to my desk and sat down the mixing bowl, which I quickly noted had strawberry cake batter in it. "I'm making your favorite. Do you want it in cake or cupcake form?"

"Cupcake." I answered looking back at my computer. She continued to stare at me, trying to read my mind, or maybe she was trying to intimidate me. I'm not really sure, but I finally took pity on her, "Hey Jane?"

"Yes, John?"

"How did you… I mean, how do you know the difference between liking someone and just admiring them?"

"Oh, um…"

"Like, how do you know whether you just think 'hey, that guy is super cool' or if it's more 'I find that fellow rather scrumptious'?"

"…did you just compare something you'd say to something Jake would say?" Jane asked scrunching up her face like she couldn't decide if she wanted to be amused or grossed out. I nodded,

"Maybe, but it's a serious question all the same."

"Okay, okay. So let me get this straight, you can't figure out whether you think Dave is really cool or if you want to ride him like he's a pony?"

"Do you _HAVE_ to word it like that?!" I cringed slightly covering my face, _'Jane can be so embarrassing!'_ Jane laughed,

"Sorry, John, I guess I've been spending a little too much time with Roxy. I'll try to choose my words more carefully, but I'm not really sure how to answer your question." I sighed and rubbed my temple,

"Well how did you realize you wanted to be more than friends with Aranea?"

Jane's face turned a bright pink, "I'm not exactly sure you really wanna hear that story." My eyes widened and my eyebrows shot up into my hair line. _'What the heck is that supposed to mean?'_ "Johnny, look, your feelings are something that only you can figure out. It'll be a long and emotional journey and at times you'll wanna give up, but you just have to stick with your guns and mull though it." She patted me on the head, "Dad and I will love you no matter where you end up."

"Thanks Jane." I smiled slightly. She nodded picking up her cake batter and walking out of my door.

"Oh and John?" She said sticking her head back in my room, "If you do decide that you like Dave, wear protection! I'm way too young to be an aunt!" She disappeared shutting my door behind her. I stood up and yelled,

"YOU'RE NOT FUNNY!" I frowned sitting back down, _'As if two men could have kids together.' _My computer dinged:

turntechGodhead [TG] has began pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

TG: egderp

TG: hey egbert

TG: john

TG: john?

EB: hey dave

TG: john dude

TG: are you okay?

A disgruntled noise left my throat, _'Why is everyone asking me that?'_

TG: dude?

EB: huh, oh. yeah dave i'm fine.

EB: why do you ask?

TG: oh,

TG: well i was just wondering because you seemed different today

TG: distracted maybe?

TG: edgy even

EB: oh

EB: no i'm fine, dave.

TG: if you say so bro.

TG: i guess i'll just see you tomorrow

EB: wait dave!

TG: yeah?

EB: i…

I paused. _'Just type it. Ask him what happened between him and Captor. He's your best friend! You have the right to know, right?'_ My fingers moved on their own accord, but then I quickly deleted everything. _'Captor was just messing with me, nothing happened between them. But why? Why would he think it'd bother me if him and Dave did stuff?'_ I started to type my questions again, _'John, it's none of your business! Stop trying to be nosey!'_ I deleted the message.

EB: i um…

EB: ….

EB: nevermind.

EB: i'll see you tomorrow.

TG: …ight

TG: cool bro.

TG: seeya

turntechGodhead [TG] has stopped pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

EB: bye..

I let out a frustrated groan, _'This is so stupid.'_ "You know what?! I don't need to know. Dave will tell me when he feels like it if something happened between him and Captor." I stood up and stretched from my desk, yawning as I did so. "It was probably just the lispy asshole being a dick anyways. Dave would have told me if he did anything, besides he would have told me if he was gay, right?"

I glanced around my room realizing I was talking to myself. "Right." I answered and made my way to my bed. My nightstand clock flashed 9:23, "I think I just need to sleep off these thoughts. I'm being silly, Dave is my best bro, that's why I'm admiring him- it's just as Jade said. Besides! I'm not a homo. Sollux was just trying to get a rise out of me because he's a jerk. Dave is such a ladies man there's no way he'd be interested in guys."

I sat my glasses next to my alarm clock and got under my covers. _'A good night's sleep is all I need.'_

* * *

_'God he's so cute.'_

Four words that just wouldn't stay out of my head today no matter how hard I tried. We were already half way through the day and somehow that thought, or ones like it would find their way into my head and I would be promptly swept off into a La-La Land that center around Dave. Of course, once I realized what I was thinking the thoughts were quickly followed by the four words:

_'I'M NOT A HOMO.'_

Then me trying to check out the girls in the surrounding area, only to receive a weird look from Dave, which I totally ignored. But I couldn't do it, something kept drawing my eyes back to Dave. It even got to the point that Vriska gave up on trying to talk to me, stood up rather loudly and stomped away from me, huffing all the way back to her girlfriend, during the end of our 5th hour study hall with Mr. Makara.

"John. You massive fuckass, are you even fucking listening?!"

"Huh, oh sorry. What were you saying, Karkat?" I asked making my crabby friend growl.

"You're completely fucking impossible, you know that, right? Jesus, John. What is with you today? You've been nothing but fucking spacy!" He crossed his arms, scowl deepening. Dave nodded from the desk behind him, spinning the cap from his apple juice on his desk. That was until Karkat reached over and snatched it from him. Dave sighed taking a quick drink of his juice before turning his attention to me,

"Yeah, bro. He has a point, are you feeling okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm cool, so.. cool." I watched him lick the juice from his lips, _'I wish I could do that-'_ My eyes grew and I slammed my face on my desk to hide the flush creeping up onto my cheeks. _'JESUS! What's wrong with me?! These are not bro appropriate thoughts. I just need to keep telling myself that I'm not gay. I'm not gay. I'm not gay. I-'_

"…John?"

"-'m not gay."

Snickers from around the room hit reached my ears. I lifted my head to see everyone was staring at me, "Uh… what?"

Rufioh cleared his throat, "Um, as bangarang as it is for you to be secure on your sexuality, John. I asked you what the answer to Number 14 was." More giggles came from around the room, except from my friends who were all currently starring at me like I'd grown another head.

_'Oh.'_ I glanced down at my paper, _'I haven't even finished problem 2! Damn it!'_ There was a shuffle from my left and I glanced over to see Dave pushing his notebook to the edge of the desk. He nodded at me then down to the paper as casually as a cool kid cool. _'He's trying to tell me the answer!'_ "It's pie."

"Did some motherfucker all up and say pie!?" Gamzee sat up from his sleeping position and looked around the room.

"Alright, alright. Everyone calm down. We still have some problems to get through." Rufioh said when the class started to laugh again. "That's right, John. Now on to number 15-"

I sighed through my nose, _'Well there's no better way to start off my four years of High School hell then by announcing to my math class I'm straight. I'm an idiot.'_ Dave's notebook landed on my desk. "What's this?"

"My notebook, duh, Egbert." Dave smiled, "We're turning in this assignment before we leave today. I figure I can't just let my best bro get docked points because he's pretending to be an astronaut today." A small chuckle, "So hurry up and leave the moon so you can come back to Earth. I realize that we-" he motioned around to our friends, "Aren't as beautiful as the stars you're spending all your time around, but you know there's a pretty spectacular view from down here too."

"Thanks Dave." I smiled back. He shrugged, "Not a problem, Derp-boy. Now hurry up and copy those problems!" He turned from me to get his apple juice cap back from Karkat's unsuspecting hands.

I started writing down the answers, _'Dave really is the greatest friend I have. I don't want to imagine what my life would be like without him, so I'm going to get my thoughts in order. He's my best friend, and that's it.'_

As our math class went on it became easier for me to ignore the unwanted thoughts about Dave, until I was able to squash them out completely and just look at him as the bro that I've always seen him as. I handed him back his notebook, "Thanks again, bro."

"No problem, Egderp." Dave said ripping out his assignment to pass it to the front of the class, "What are bro's for?"

"Right!" I said doing the same.

"You two make me sick." Karkat blanched into his hands. "On a different note that surprisingly doesn't have to do with how much you two wanna bang. Are we still on for bros night next Friday?"

"Of course!" I beamed, _'Bros night is just what I need.'_ "Dad said it was cool if we had it at our place, because Jane's having a party with Roxy and some of the other girls there this weekend."

"What happen to your 'best bro night'?" Karkat raised an eyebrow, "Are you supposed to be fucking at your house this Friday?"

"I thought you said this conversation wasn't going to be about of fucking?" Dave snorted. "And to answer your question, we're going to hang out at my place instead. Dirk already approved it." Karkat shrugged,

"It wasn't, but shit happens. What exactly are you going to do at your place? Play with smuppets?"

"Ew! Dude don't even joke about that sick twisted shit!" Dave frowned shaking his head, "We'll probably just play video games, or watch crappy movies. The usual."

"What so no fucking this time?" Karkat asked with a smug look on his face. I laughed, but Dave's frown deepened and I didn't miss the pink on Dave's face,

"Damn it, Karkles! John and I aren't sleeping together!"

"Of course you aren't, Dave. John already told us he's straight." Rufioh's voice made the three of us jump. The entire class was looking at us again amused smiles on all of their faces. "That would make him gay, no wouldn't it?" Rufioh seemed to just as amused, "Now boy's is there anything else you'd like to share with the class before the bell rings?"

"My family has a weird obsession with harlequins and has a terrible baking fetish?"

"Once when I was younger I went to church with Kankri and Cato and decided that it was the worst fucking mistake I ever did so I pretended I was possessed by a demon so I could leave?"

Dave chuckled, "…Gamzee gets off to pictures of clowns?"

"Honk."

Rufioh sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, even though he was clearly entertained. He pointed towards the door unable to keep the smile from his face, "Alright, get out of my classroom." The bell rang just as he finished speaking and it's not necessary to say that we all high tailed it out of there not bothering to control our laughter.

We parted ways once Dave and I got to our 7th hour science class that was taught by Castor Captor. We sat together at one of the two person tables on the left side of the classroom, towards the back. "Aren't we doing a lab today?" I asked as we took our seats.

"Yeah, I believe so." Dave answered as he opened his notebook to a new page. He started to doodle comic strips on the side, and what seemed to be a couple of new lyrics.

"Hey, did you hear about Eridan's brother?" I asked remembering the rumor I'd heard this morning when I was on my way to my locker. Dave didn't even glance up from his rhymes,

"Ampora has a brother? I didn't know that."

"Yeah," I nodded, "And apparently he just got out of juvy or something. He's been living up in Jersey for the past year because of it, I think is what I heard."

Dave tensed, if only for a second, before chuckling and shaking his head, "Egbert have you been listening to the grape vine? Do you even know if that's real information or not?"

"Aw come on, Dave! Give me a little credit here! I'm not a complete idiot." I punched him in the shoulder playfully, "He's supposedly a greaser wannabe in a leather jacket and he-…. Dave, are you alright?"

Said best bro had taken out his new phone, Dirk gave it to him last night and he's done nothing but talk about it all morning, and was texting someone. His small fingers were flying across the keypad so quickly it looked like a continuous blur until he closed it and stuffed it back in his pocket. He started to fidget,

"Huh, oh yeah. I'm cool as a cucumber, bro."

"You hate cucumbers, Dave."

"Damn it, John, it's just a phras-"

"Afternoon everyone!" Castor Captor spoke, calling the attention of the class up to him. Castor was probably in his late 30's, he had the same two-toned eyes as his kids, and dark brown hair that was cut short. To me, he sort of reminded me of an older version of Sollux, which could be why I didn't really care for him at first glance- but, he seemed to have a more laid back personality like Mituna. So he was alright in my book. "Today we're going to be doing a lab, I'll pass out the instructions and the items you'll need. You'll be working with your table partner, so I hope you've sat by someone you like." He let out a dry laugh as he started passing out the things we'd be using.

"Ready for some science?" Dave asked as Castor placed our equipment on the table.

"Science!" I fist-bumped him. Castor smiled at us, placing his hand on Dave's shoulder.

"Now Dave, I don't want this to turn out like the last time I let you use chemicals. The last thing I need to do is to explain to Principle Peixes that the Science Lab Three blew up."

"It was all in the name of science, Mr. Cap." Dave chuckled. Castors hand slid down Dave's arm as he walked away. My stomach flipped, _'What was that? I don't think that was normal teacher-student conduct.'_

"Alright, let's get this thing started!" Dave hummed to himself as he looked over our instructions. Dave and I had set up the chemical set up more on his side of the table, so that I could be the one to read off the instructions and he'd be the one pouring the chemicals, and taking the measure strips. Everything was going fine until we got down to number 23 on our instruction sheet.

"Uh, something's wrong Dave. It says that it should be a pinkish liquid and it should smell like cotton candy. That's definitely not the case here."

"It's orange, that's almost pink, right? And-" Dave leant towards the concoction in our main beaker, took a whiff and then shot back in his chair with his face scrunched up, "Whoee, it smells like sickeningly-bitterly-overly sweet artificial candy."

"Dave, I'm pretty sure that sentence didn't make sense." I laughed, leaning forward to do the same thing he had just did. "Oh ew, you're right. Man! That stuff is potent!" I rand a hand through my black hair and looked over the instructions reading them out loud. Dave checked them off as I read,

"Yeah, dude we've done everything correctly. I don't understand." He frowned slightly thinking, "Hold up, I'll ask the Teach." He raised his hand, "Hey Mr. Cap.?"

"Yes? Dave, John. What can I help you with?" Castor asked approaching our table coming to stand behind Dave and I. Dave motioned at the beaker,

"We've followed the steps as thoroughly as a Sherlock to a crime scene, and it doesn't look like what the instructions say it should."

"Mm, I see. Well let me have a look at it." Castor moved so he was standing behind, leaning forward until his chest and stomach was pressed up against Dave's back. I froze and my breath hitched in the back of my throat. _'That's an evasion of personal space! Dave say something! You can't be okay with that, you're always complaining about people in your personal space.'_

Dave said nothing, it's like he didn't even notice. Castor placed one arm on the table to hold himself up, and the other wrapped around Dave to grab the beaker filled with orange liquid. My stomach started flipping again, _'He's touching Dave. He can't do that.'_ He twirled the liquid around in the vile, "Did you add, Jar 6 or Jar 7?" He asked smelling it.

I mumbled trying to keep my voice under control, "Six."

"Seven." Dave answered, "Uh… Egbert, I thought you said seven?"

"I said six, Dave. It's right here." I showed him the instructions. He pulled a face, nodding his head slowly,

"Ah, well, my bad. I guess I got the six and the seven confused."

Castor set his forehead on Dave's shoulder and laughed, whispering, "Shit Dave. How the hell did you even manage that?" _'That is definitely not teacher-student relationship appropriate! Why does he keep touching Dave?! He needs to back up!'_ I clenched my hands into fist, trying to stay calm.

"They look alike!" Dave frowned pointing at two of the jars sitting in the middle of our table.

"Yeah, the number six and the number 7 look alike." He straightened himself and walked from behind Dave to stand next to him. "You know, if you took these-" He tapped the side of Dave's aviators, "-Off you'd be able to see better."

Dave smiled and swatted at his hand, "No way, Teach. A cool guy like me can't be seen without these awesome shades, it would be the exact opposite of ironic. My reputation would go down the drain, I mean, who would even like me without these awesome shades?"

"Oh, well I know a few people that would still like you." _'WAS THAT A WINK?! OH HELL NO! HE IS NOT FLIRTING WITH MY DAVE!'_ I hooked my foot under the bar of Dave's stool and pulled his chair closer to mine, causing a metal screeching sound to come up off the floor.

"We have an assignment to finish." I said lowly while glaring at him. Castor seemed confused by my action, but smiled and nodded.

"Right! Well I'll let you get back too it!" He ruffled Dave's hair and it took everything in my power not to reach forward and slap his hand away. "Just at 1/5's cup of Jar 3 and 1 teaspoon of Jar 12. And it should get start to look like the step you left off on." He walked off to help another group.

Dave looked up at me, "Wanna hand me the measuring cup?"

"Sure." My breath was shaking, _'How could Dave be so cool and collected at a time like this? Our teacher was hitting on him! Shouldn't he be freaking out?'_ We had fifteen minutes left in class to finish our assignment and the entire time I could not focus. It was worse than it had been earlier in the day. Another Captor was trying to get between me and Dave, and I wouldn't let that happen. Dave was mine. _'In a completely bro way, of course. I was straight like a ruler.'_ My stomach twisted again. "Ngh."

"You okay, bro?" Dave asked turning towards me. He had just put in the last ingredient on our list as the bell sounded in our classroom. Castor's voice called from the front of the classroom.

"That's it for today you guys, just leave everything on your tables and I'll come by and look at them once everyone is gone. Have a good rest of the day!" Dave already had his stuff packed up and was standing next to me,

"You coming, Egbert? Dolorosa won't like it if we're late."

"Since when did you start to care about what teachers like?"

"Well you know… some of our teachers are cool." He turned his head to the front of the room, I followed his gaze.

My eye's narrowed, _'He think's Castor is cool.'_ "You know what, Dave. Go on without me. I have something to take care of before class." He looked down at me, but my eyes never left out teacher.

"…sure dude. I'll save you a seat." He said as he turned to stalk out of the room with the rest of our class. "Appreciate it, bro." I said standing. I dumped my books into my bag and walked to the front of our class where Castor was standing looking over something on his desk. I could feel my anger "Mr. Captor."

"Huh? Ah, John, what are you still doing here? You'll be late to your 8th hour if you don't hurry. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Actually there is." I said matter-of-factly, adjusting my shoulder straps, he looked at me expectantly. "You can do us both a favor and stay away from Dave." By the look on his face, I could tell that wasn't what he was expecting me to say.

"Forgive me, but I'm not sure what you're talking about. Dave is one of my students—"

"You're forgiven, but only this once. And that, Mr. Captor, is my point exactly! Dave is your student, and I saw the way you were acting with him." I growled, "And it needs to stop."

"Enlighten me." Castor raised an eyebrow at me. I scoffed, _'As if he doesn't already know!'_

"All the touches, hair musing, flirting- It needs to stop." I folded my arms across my chest, "I'm only going to warn you this once. You're going to stop, or I'm going to make you stop. Dave is not interested in a creepy old man like you, and he is sure as hell not interested in Sollux either, so you can tell him to leave Dave alone too!"

Castor seemed to me struggling with controlling his emotions and the ghost of a smile appeared on his face, "Duly noted."

"You don't think I'm serious?!" I snapped, the nerve of this man! _'Now at least I know where Sollux gets his cocky attitude from.'_ "Dave is min- my friend so keep your pedo-ness away from him!" Castor frowned, and sighed,

"John. Go to class. I don't think you realize what you're actually saying to me." It was my turn to frown, _'Does he think I'm stupid or something?!'_ "No, John, I do not think you're stupid, just go to class. You don't seem to know the whole story."

I blinked, I hadn't asked that out loud, _'How did he know what I was thinking.'_ I stared at him and walked backwards towards the door. Scowling the whole time, "I'm on to you, Mr. Captor. Stay away from Dave."

* * *

I couldn't seem to calm myself down. Through our last hour I tried to calm my heart, but it was pounding so hard I couldn't seem to get myself to relax. Why was I reacting this way? Was it because I was disgusted at one of my teachers for hitting on one of my best friends? No. I couldn't see myself reacting this way if Mrs. Leijon were to hit on Karkat, or if Mr. Ampora were to hit on Gamzee, or even if Mrs. Pyrope were to hit on Tavros. Just Dave. Why?

Dave is old enough to take care of himself, if he didn't want Castor that close he would have said something. _'So am I just mad about the fact that he didn't say anything?'_ Why would I be? _'I'm straight, it shouldn't matter to me if Dave is into boys?'_ Maybe it's because he didn't tell me. _'Or it could be the fact that it was a teacher hitting on him, and it could cause problems for him if anyone found out.'_ My anger comes from worrying about my best friend, because he's being careless with his emotions. _'That makes sense, right?'_

Dave was sitting next to me, as perusal, using the last few minutes of our class to slam on Karkat. "Dave are you into dudes?" My mouth moved without my brains agreement.

I could practically hear all the gears in my best friends head come to a grinding halt as he processed my question. _'I'm an idiot.'_ Eventually he turned and looked at me, his face a light pink from embarrassment at my straight forward question, "What? Where the hell did that come from, Egbert?"

I blushed slightly and cleared my throat, "Um, well I was just wondering, because I've never see you date a girl or even kiss one-"

"Well neither have you!" Dave interrupted me. Karkat watched entertained and Tavros's eyes darted between us as if he was thinking about trying to stop us from arguing.

"I dated and kissed Vriska." I answered. Dave snapped, he was definitely glaring at me from behind his shades,

"THAT PIG DOESN'T COUNT!"

"Jesus, Dave. What do you have against, Vriska?"

"I hate her and I don't need to give you a God damn reason why!" The pitch of his voice rose slightly. Jade, Rose, Nepeta, and Kanaya had all stopped talking and were now watching us. Rose cleared her throat,

"Dave, your jealously is showing."

"Fuck you, Rose." _'Why would Dave be jealous of Vriska?'_

"Why are you jealous of Vriska?"

"I'm not jealous of the huge fucking bitch. I simply hate her."

"Why?"

"None of your business, Egderp! Now drop it!" Dave went to turn his head away from me, I grabbed his chair and turned him completely towards me. Keeping him from turning back by placing my legs on the outsides of his. "I will not hesitate to nut you, Egbert!" I could see my reflection in his shades when he growled.

"If you do me, I'll do you." I replied, vaguely registering the fact that Karkat was laughing. Dave snorted annoyed,

"I'm sure it'll have a greater effect on you then me, jerk."

"Well try it and we'll find out." I answered calling Dave's bluff. "You still haven't answered my question Dave." He groaned throwing his head back and for some unexplainable reason, I really wanted him to do it again. He mutter something under his breath and tilted his head back up,

"Why do you care so much about my sexuality, Egbert?"

"Why do you keep avoiding the question, Strider?" Karkat asked from across the table. An amused smile on his face, "Got a secret that you're keeping from your 'Best Bro'?" He used air quotes around best bro.

"Christ, if you assholes must know, I'm not interested in the same sex." Dave sighed shaking his head, "I'm not really sure why if fucking matters."

"Then why haven't you had a girlfriend?" I asked. Dave made another throaty noise, but this time it was purely an annoyed grunt.

"Because I'm not fucking interested in any girls. Shit guys." I raised an eyebrow,

"What are you like asexual or something?" Dave's growl sounded even more annoyed then he looked. Tavros made a small noise,

"U-um, John… Uh, Dave isn't interested in, uhm, girls because she-"

"Jesus fucking Christ. John, if you wanna fucking bone Strider then just tell him! This whole beating around the metaphorical bush is getting so fucking annoying. It's like all around the Mulberry bush the Derpy chased the Cool Kid. The Cool Kid thought it was all for ironic purposes, but the fucking pop goes the Derpy! Right out of his homo closet!"

"Wh-what?! N-no! That's not what I was getting at!" I sputtered, sitting back in my chair, "I just found it weird that he hasn't had a girl friend."

"You don't know that! I could have dated someone while I was away last year, Egderp!" Dave defended himself, his lips forming a slight pout, _'And there goes my focus.'_

"Awh that's cute Strider, what was his name?" Karkat asked smugly. A smug smirk knocked Dave's pout out of commission.

"Sollux."

Karkat and I sported matching frowns, though his was out of annoyance and mine was straight up anger. Jade laughed, "Nice one, Dave! You two should see your faces!" Karkat began to argue with my cousin while I watched Dave who had pulled out his phone, which had just vibrated in his pocket, and looking at the message he had just received. His face paled and his hands started to tremble. He closed his phone and slipped it back in his pocket, standing quickly and throwing things into his bag.

"I-I have to go. I'll meet you out at Jake's jeep." He said bolting for the door. I stood, doing the same with my stuff and run after him- completely missing the worried look Mrs. Maryam gave us. "Dave wait!"

I found him at his locker exchanging the books he didn't need with the ones he did. "Dave, are you alright? What was all that about?"

"I just.. I need to get out of here before I run into someone I really don't wanna see." Dave took a shaky breath and looked up at me, "I'm, um… sorry for yelling at you earlier."

_'Dave's apologizing…'_ I smiled a little bit, "Don't worry about it, I'm sorry for being derpy." He smiled back, but didn't say anything. "Well I, um… I'm gonna head back to class so Mrs. Maryam knows that everything is okay." I turned to walk away, but he grabbed my hand, causing me to turn back. "Dave..?"

The blonde looked down at the ground, then tilted his back up and looked… almost embarrassed, "John… Will you walk with me out to the car? Please?"

_'Like I could say no even if I wanted too.. Man, he's so freaking cute— in like a little brother way.. yeah.'_ I nodded, "Sure Dave." He let go of my hand and I instantly took notice the lack of warmth, but I shook it off.

We'd just passed the Library and were headed down the North Wing hallway when a tall guy in a leather jacket appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Dave's arm. He smelt heavily of cigarettes and had black hair that was greased back. He spoke with a funny accent, "Wvell hello there Baby-cakes." The boy winked one of his violet eyes at Dave. _'Who is this kid?'_ Dave seemed to be glued in the spot,

"Cronus Ampora." He muttered. _'Ampora? Is this Eridan's brother?! He's freaking huge! Wasn't he in juvy?! What's he want with Dave?' _Cronus brushed his fingers through Dave's hair, ignoring Dave's angry growl.

"Hey! Let Dave go!" I snapped coming out of my surprised state and grabbing Dave's other arm. Cronus placed a palm on my forehead and pushed me backwards, making me fall into the lockers. My head and shoulder took the brunt of the collision. A splitting headache shot through my head causing me to become light headed for a minute.

"Shoo fly, ya botherin' me."

"J-John!?" Dave struggled to get away from the boy holding him. However Cronus simply wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. "Let me go, Cronus!" Dave's voice squeaked slightly.

"All in good time, Beautiful." Cronus smiled wickedly at him, "Ain't it wvonderful that wve're all back together again? And speakin' of being together, wvhere exactly are our little twvinny friends? Hmm?" _'Twinny friends? Is he talking about Mituna and Sollux?'_ I pushed myself up into a sitting position, slowly starting to stand, wincing slightly at the pain. _'Damn, that impact hurt a little more than I thought.'_

"Like I know! They're in class you dick!" Dave pushed against the black haired boy's chest, "Now get off!"

"That's not a proper wvay to great an old friend, like me." He started leaning towards Dave's face. "How 'bout a little kiss, eh Davini-"

There was a resounding smack and then a thud, as the sneaker had been thrown hit Cronus in the face and then landed on the floor next to him and Dave. "Let go of Dave, you piece of New Jersey trash!"

I stared in disbelief as Mituna stood a couple feet away from them, missing a shoe, and glaring at Cronus. Behind Mituna was Kurloz, Kankri, Latula, and Meulin. Cronus blinked, then anger registered on his face and he dropped Dave, who promptly ran to me, grabbing my face and turning it left to right checking for injury. "John, are you alright?" I nodded, he wrapped his arms around me, "I'm so sorry, John!" He whispered. I hugged back a little confused, and ignored the pain that flared up in my shoulder.

"Dave, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, but are you okay? Who is that guy?" I asked. Dave pulled back, but stayed close to my side, "He's Cronus Ampora. He went to school with me last year." _'Cronus Ampora was in a school for the gifted and talented? What was he there for? Being able to shank people with a clean cut?'_ Said bad boy's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Mituna, hey baby, did you miss me?" He picked up the other's shoe and tossed it back to him.

"With every bullet so far." Mituna growled, catching his shoe easily and slipping it back on. "What are you doing here, Cronus?"

"I missed you." Cronus winked and took a step forward to Mituna, only halting with Mituna threatened to throw his shoe again. "Truth be told this is wvhere my family is. My dad's a teacher here, so this wvas the place I wvas sent to finish my senior year. I guess they think that if I'm with my family I'll stay in line better." He chuckled, "So it looks like wve're peers again, maybe wve could be bunk buddies again too."

An animalistic growl left Mituna as he went to run at the Ampora boy. Kurloz barely got a hold on his arms to keep him from attacking the older kid. "Dandelion, chill the fuck out." His voice sounded slightly strained as he struggled to keep his friend in check, "Who is this motherfucker that's all up and got you in a motherfucking twist?"

"'Tuna is this the guy you were talking to me about yesterday?" Latula asked, standing a little ways away so she wouldn't get hit by one of his flailing arms as he continued to try to escape his friends grasp. Cronus chuckled,

"I see you still havwe some fight in you, Mituna. Just howv I like you. Nowv," He raised his hands and made a 'come here' motion with his fingers, "Come to daddy." Mituna struggled harder, Cronus's smug face turned to me and Dave, "Or maybe I'll just take the little Princess over there on another go around."

I stepped in front of Dave to block him from the dark haired boy, "S-stay away from Dave." Cronus chuckled but before he could say anything else Kankri started to speak,

"I do believe that you owe not only Mituna, but also Dave an apology for the way you're acting. It's rather childish and completely unrespectable. I gather that you are new to our school so maybe you do not understand how things work around here, but this is definitely not the way you go about making friends- Or as it seems in this case, making up with the ones you already have. Actually it really seems more like you were all on bad terms to begin with so maybe I'm wrong to assume that you have friends to begin with, s—"

"My, my, my. That's quite the mouth you havwe there." Cronus smiled and winked at the Vantas brother. "I wvonder if you can wvork it in other wvays?" Kankri turned red out of embarrassment or insult I'm not sure. _'I wonder if it's just an Ampora thing to hit on the Vanta's?... Didn't Orphaner tell Karkat that he had a pretty mouth on the first day of school?'_

"S-stop that! I don't think its purrticularly nice of mew to pick on my furrends like this!" Meulin spoke up from behind Latula, "Have mew no shame? Or common decency? Mew should apawlogize to Mitty-Kitty and Davekitten right meow." Cronus blinked and straightened his leather jacket,

"Wvell wvhat a vwery pretty kitty you are, dear." He smiled, and Meulin's cheeks tinted pink, "Wvhat's your name?"

"It's none of your motherfucking business, bro." Kurloz spoke up angrily. "Now why don't you all up and fucking walk away before we have a problem?" He'd sat Mituna down by now, but still had a firm grasp on his hand. Indigo eyes stared down Violet until Cronus scoffed,

"Yeah, wvhatevwer. I'll see you later cutie." He winked at Meulin, and then focused on Mituna, "And I'll definitely be seeing you soon, wvon't I, Bee-Bee?" He didn't bother waiting for an answer as he turned to walk away, "Of course I wvill. You couldn't resist me then and you wvon't be able to stay awvay from me now." He glanced back at Dave, "Until next time, Beautiful."

And then he was gone. _'I feel like now isn't the right time to ask what the hell that was all about.'_ Mituna walked over to us, pulling Kurloz behind him. "Dave are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks…" Dave was still standing behind me, one hand gripping the back of my shirt and the other holding onto one of my hands. "Mituna, are you…"

"I'm fine now." He answered and ran his free hand through his blonde hair, revealing his eyes for a split second before they were covered again. The bell rang, finally signaling the end of the day and the hallways became filled with students all completely oblivious to what happened. "Maybe it'd be better if you keep someone with you at all times, Dave."

"I'll stay with him." I answered, "You can count on me for that." Mituna nodded and he and Kurloz left us to go join the rest of their friends. "Come on, Dave. Let's go to Jakes jeep." I said pulling him by the hand down the hallway. I ignored every single stare that was cast our way, I was busy mulling over what had just happened, and wondering whether or not my best friend was in danger.

* * *

Cronus Ampora, because I love him! :33

Whoa, there, John just threatened a teacher (Not that Castor even took him a little bit seriously).

I'm pretty sure his inner sexuality battle is starting to get to his mind and make him do crazy things. He is just not going to let people get close to his Dave- Err, I mean his best friend Dave, yeah.

Mituna, who throws a shoe? Honestly!?

Oh! On the note of Mituna- Mituna and Cronus, anyone? No? Just me? Well okay. xD Actually ou guys can take it however you want, either as they just don't like each other, use to be in a relationship and Cronus fucked it up somehow, or they were friends and something happened. It's really up to you.

Side noteeee.

So I was watching Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship with my little sister. And she told me that I should write a Fanfic called FellowshipStuck and have Karkat be Aragorn (because his ancestors suffered), Equius could be Legolas (because of his bow), Eridan would be Borimir (because he'd want to use the ring to get stronger), Nepeta would be Gimli (because you gotta admit, even though Gimli and Legolas were always fighting they brought out the best in each other), Jade would be Arowen (because she loves Jade x Karkat), John would be Jade's dad, Dirk would be Gandalf ("Because he's freaking awesome" as quoted from my sister), Roxy and Jane could be Mary and Pippin, Dave and Jake could be Frodo and Sam, and Rose would be Smeagol/Gollum (because she gots grimdark)

Has something like that been done before?

Hah, anyways, I'll update the next chapter soonish! x3

Until Next Time!~


	19. Sollux: It's Time For Dave To Pay Up!

Heyyyyyyyyy. Long time no see, ya?

First off; I am so, so terribly sorry. I went to go upload the night I put up my ROTBTD story, but my ride got here sooner then I thought she would and I had to leave. It would have been uploaded on last Tuesday, but my Brother-In-Law, who is really kind of like the big brother I've never had, was in an accident in the foundry he works at where a charge cart ran into him and one of his partners and pushed them into the furnace. He's up in the Burn Unit in Iowa City now.. so he's being taken care of but there's 3rd degree burns over 31% of his body.

But enough of the sad. Secondly, I want to thank everyone that's been reading this since the it's been up, you've had to deal with me uploading a everyday to every other day, to now where it's been almost a month, or that's what it feels like to me. (I wanna apologize for that again) I also wanna thank everyone that's been joining in as it goes, and thank you to everyone that's reviewed. Whether it was to tell me what you like, didn't like, your ships, your ideas, I enjoy hearing from everyone. (:

Thirdly reviews.

Freckled jeegus - Haha I think I will! :3

The Bakura's Muffin Company - John's just in denial, sorta. xD And yes, Cronus is a massive dick (But I secretly love him a little bit)

Neeky-chan - You're welcome! :3 And it really does! At first I found the whole quadrant thing a little confusing (exspecailly when I was trying to explain it to my friends), but then I really started to like it. Hah, probably not, a good cliffhanger is something that keeps the audience in their seats (or out of their seats screaming and throwing things) right? GHB would make and excellent Sauron! :D I wanted John's inner battle to feel somewhat realistic, like.. he's gone all his life believing he's only liked girls, but now he's noticing little things about Dave and it's kinda crashing into the normallity of his life and making it him question his whole being, ya know? Lol did I do a good job at that? I honestly can't tell. Oh yes! I agree a hundred precent! The Ampora's just don't know the right way to get the affection the so desperatly seek, but I think the Leijon girls are very good at it, and good at being able to help others see the folly of their ways and help them. Working in a library always sounded like fun to me! Or as a waitress in a small coffee shop (But I have a phobia of people so I can't) Oh my god you're right! I wrote it and I didn't realize how many times I almost had it slipped up. Dx Heh, there is so much drama coming up, and plot twist and death (Haha just kidding or am I? *evil laughter*) And you just know that after Jade and John talked seh told Dave everyyyyyyyyyything. xD Yeah, poor John doesn't know anything that's happened with Dave because Dave can't really tell him without letting him know he's a girl,, sorta. Those three are just smartass heh. I hope you also have a lovely day!

44Anifreak44 - Lol I have a terrible habit of falling asleep at the wrong time. xD Heh, I love you too! Do you like JanexAranea and CronusxMituna? Davie adn John are just meant to be, :3 Everything will be explained in time ;D

Eridan x Feferi - That sounds like a wonderful idea! :D Ohhhhh my goodness! Lord of the Rings is fab-tab-u-lous! It's one of my favorite movie trilogy's of all time! :3

WH4T'S UP - Thank you very much! :D I'm glad you like it!

Chocoholic with a Pen - Soon :3 and yeah he is, but he just needs love (and some shock theropy) Awh, he's really not as bad as you think, promise! :3 Of course I will! And no you don't sound like a creeper! It's Misha Collins, man, he's like.. awesome personafied! :3

iDreamBig - Thank you! :D It means alot that y'all like this!

UrfavoriteNepeta - Haha, well you sorta got it right ;3 He'll find out soooooooooon. AWHHHH! D: You made me loose the game! xD

Anyways!

Enjoy~ :3

* * *

**Chap 17 – Sollux: Time For Dave To Pay Up.**

"Sollux."

"Sollux."

"Bumble Bee!"

"Yeah, dad?!" I called once it registered my dad was yelling for me.

"Sollux you know the rules. You come when you're called." I groaned and rolled my eyes,

"But dad I'm in the middle of a new program!" For some reason dad's really anal about having face-to-face conversations. He thinks Mit and I spend too much time on our computers and likes us to get away from them once in a while. Sometimes I think he's just afraid of technology.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Bumble Bee. I'm sure that program will be fine on its own for a few minutes."

"Fine." I said pushing away from one of my many desktops I had set up in my room. I walked down the hallway into my dad's study where he was sitting with a stack of papers in front of him. _'Probably grading tests.'_ When I entered he set down his pen and smiled at me.

"About time Bumble Bee."

"Did you need something?"

"Ah, yes. I'm supposed to relay a message to you. Let's see." He tapped his chin, "Ah, yes. I believe it was: Stay away from Davinity."

_'Stay away from Davinity?'_ "Who would say something like that?" I questioned.

"John Egbert." He answered and absentmindedly twirled a pen in his hands, "Of course that was after he threatened me with the same thing. Telling me to stop hitting on his friend. Quite the kid, he is."

"He threatened you?" _'Damn, Egbert's kind of ballsy.'_ "Hold on, why'd he think you were hitting on Davinity?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I mean, she's like a daughter to me, you know this, she knows this. We were just acting how we always have. Maybe he just misinterpreted something?"

I snorted, "That's definitely a possibility, he seems to be the kind of guy with a one track mind." I mulled over what dad had just told me, "Is that all you wanted?"

"Yes- Oh, actually one more thing. John called Davinity a 'he', why?" I didn't bother to stop myself from rolling my eyes,

"Because Egbert is an idiot that thinks she is a guy. Honestly I don't understand why? How is everyone in this town so dense, that they can't tell a girl from a boy? I mean, just looking at Davinity shows that she's a girl. I bet if that idiot would just stop and actually _look_ at her he'd realize she's a girl."

"I see. Well that's something I've never heard of before." Dad hummed quietly, staring at the papers on his desk, before looking back up at me briefly, "That's all I wanted to talk about. You can go about your business now."

I nodded and stepped out into the hallway. I'd barely got his office door shut when our front door opened and slammed. I peered around the corner to see Mituna standing with his back to me. His forehead was resting against the wood of the door. He let out a frustrated scream and swung his fists to punch the wood. I frowned watching him huff, it's unlike Mituna to be this angry, the last time he was like this was because of that greaser ass.

"What happened?"

Mituna jumped and turned around, letting out a shaky breath. "Cronus found Dave, and I found him."

I tensed, _'Shit. How the hell did that asshole find us here?!'_ I walked to my twin and grabbed his shoulders, "What happened? Did he touch you? Is Davinity okay?"

"I…. I hit him with my shoe." Mituna mumbled and shook his head. If this conversation was about anyone else I would have laughed. "Dave's fine, John saved her- well sorta." _'Well at least that idiot made himself useful.'_ "But, Cronus… he called me out. He said I couldn't stay away from him then I and I won't be able to now. What if he's got BB on him? What if he gives it to me? I-I don't think I'd be able to say no.. what if he does?! What if he's right?! Oh _God_-"

Even though Mituna's tongue is split on the end like mine, he's got a much better control over the way he speaks. Making his lisp almost unnoticeable, that is until he gets worked up about something- then not only is his lisp extremely noticeable but his voice raises in pitch. Cronus is someone that Mituna knew from SBURB, they'd been best friends for a while and had finally met at the Talent School when they ended up being roomed together.

From there everything went south for them. It wasn't a secret that Cronus hung out with bad people, and he ended up getting Mituna mix in with them. Mituna ended up trying some new kind of drug called BB, ironically Bee-Bee being Mit's family nickname. I found out, and with Dave's help we helped him recover without dad finding out about it. Long story short, Cronus had used and abused, not physically mind you, my brother, and once Mituna was in a clearer state of mind he told Cronus off. He roomed with me and Davinity for the rest of the school year, even after Cronus was taken away as a suspected murderer.

"Look at me, 'Tuna." I shook his shoulders sharply to get him to stop rambling. Keeping my voice low, so our dad wouldn't hear, I continued, "You're not going to go back to him, or to that addiction. You remember how hard you fought to get them both out of your system? Just think about all the pain he caused you, Mit."

"But think of all the good things he's done too." Mituna said softly, "He helped me back when I was struggling, he saved those two little kids from getting hit by a car, and he even bought them ice-cream afterwards to help them calm down." I glared at him, _'Good things my ass.'_

"He killed that boy, don't forget that." The frown I was already sporting deepened, "He almost got AA killed too. You need to keep your distance from him."

"Sol we don't even know if he did kill that boy! It was all speculation! It could have just as easily been the Midnight Crew!"

"This isn't up for discussion, Mit. Kurloz is good for you, just stay with him and Tiny's sister."

I could tell that he was having one hell of an inner battle about it. Which I could understand that it was hard for him to get a grasp on his feelings on Cronus, after all they had been best friends at one point. I mean, you want to stick up for your best friend no matter what, right? But it's hard to defend someone who's hurt others, who's hurt you, so many times.

He was quiet for far too long for my liking, I needed to lighten the atmosphere. I thought back to what he said earlier,

"So.. you hit him with your shoe?"

Mituna snorted, "Yeah.. come on, I'll tell you everything that happened." We went into the living room. He explained in detail what exactly went down in the hallway- but, only after putting on a black headband to push his blonde hair out of his face. The headband was one of the only things he kept in memory of our mom, she would wear it every day. She died from a brain tumor when we were 8.

I kept the one necklace that she never took off. It was just a simple silver chain with little yellow and black bubble-bee charm. It meant the world to her though, it's what my dad gave to her on their first date. Stupid and sappy, I know, who could possibly like romantic crap anyways? Yet still, I continue to wear it every day, just like she did. I found myself absentmindedly playing with the charm through my hoodie as I listened to Mituna speak.

He finished his tale with Kurloz dropping him off here. After school the two of them ended up going to Kurloz's house, to wrap themselves up in blankets and play video games so Mit could vent out his frustration. Apparently it only worked a little considering the condition he entered the house in. _'I knew that Kurloz would be a good friend for Bee-Bee when I met him. He's pretty in touch with the feelings of the people around him.'_

I laughed and reached for the TV remote, turning it on, before grabbing a two of our Wii system paddles and turning on the console. "Speaking of games, how about a little race?"

"Mario-Karts?" Mituna laughed along with me taking the blue paddle and leaving me with the red. He glanced at the clock, "You realize it's almost midnight, right?"

"And your point? Are you game, or are you going to pussy out?" I said starting the game. He laughed again,

"Alright, I'm game. Just don't fall cry yourself to sleep once I kick your ass."

"You're on."

We ended up falling asleep after the 13 set of four races. The last time I checked the score was Mituna:26, me:26. When I woke up later that morning the TV was off and I was half-way off the couch and upside-down. Mituna was on the floor with one leg up on the couch and the other up on the recliner, then again that was pretty normal. Mit does move around a lot in his sleep. I pulled myself the rest of the way off the couch, placing my hand on our coffee table to push myself up. My hand hit a piece of paper and I looked down to see a note sitting under my fingers with a picture attached to it. I read note first, it was from dad.

"You both looked so cute asleep on the couch (see picture for details) that I couldn't possibly even think about waking you up. My wittle Bumble Bee and Bee-Bee spending quality time together brings me such joy. Just as the copy I have of the picture, the one I left with you, will bring joy to all the kids and faculty members at the school if you both aren't there in time. Knowing you (Sollux) have that weird internal alarm that your mother had, I know you'll be up by at least 6:45. Don't forget! You need to report to your homeroom teachers first thing this morning, alright? And Sollux make sure you wake up Mituna! I really don't want to have to put copies of this picture in all the classrooms if only one of you ends up being on time. LOVE, dad.

P.S. Drive safely you two."

I was confused to say the least. I glanced down at the picture in my hand and groaned, _'He set us up.'_ In the picture was Mituna and I, probably some point close to when we fell asleep considering we were both on the couch. I had a blanket with colorful ponies on it wrapped around me and was holding onto a stuffed bear. Mituna had it worse than me, in my opinion. He leaning his head on my shoulder was clinging to a Barney in one hand and the other was holding my arm. He was wrapped up in a Barbie Fairy Princess blanket and had a tiara sitting on his head.

_'Well damn.'_ I moved and kicked Mituna to wake him up. He grunted, but opened his eyes and stared up at me, "Did I win?"

"We fell asleep." My voice sounded just as groggy as his. "Here." I said dropping the note and picture to him. He read it quickly and then looked at the photo of us, he laughed and gave me one of the goofiest smiles I'd ever seen.

"I look good." I groaned again,

"Just get up and get ready. I don't really want the school thinking that its two brightest minds go to bed snuggling stuffed animals with rainbow princess blankets." I walked off to my room to get ready while Mituna laid on the floor for a couple of minutes laughing.

I was dress and ready to go by 7:10 so I went to the kitchen and made two pieces of toast to munch on while I waited for Mituna. About five minutes passed before he walked in and stole my second piece of toast as I was about to reach for it. "Thanks very much!" He smiled with a mouthful. There was a honk outside, "Ah, that's be my ride."

"Ride? I thought you were riding on with me?"

Mituna scoffed and rolled his eyes at me, not that I could see it under his hair, but I just knew. "Like I really wanna ride bitch." Then smiled, "Kurloz said he'd take me." It was my turn to roll my eyes,

"Well thanks for telling me in advance that your boyfriend was taking you. I could have left a while ago, but I was waiting for you." I but my bag on my back and Mituna did the same.

"Sorry, it slipped my mind." He said as we walked out of the house. He locked it behind us while I went and sat on my motorcycle. After putting on my helmet I called after him,

"So no denying he's your boyfriend?" He turned from the car door he was about to open and flipped me off before climbing into the vehicle. I smirked. _'Heh. Called it.'_ I started my bike and revved it as I pasted them on my way to school.

Due to the fact that I may have sped most of the way there, I made it to school in a record of 10 minutes. I parked my motorcycle in the practically empty parking lot and made my way inside. It goes without saying I wasn't even surprised that the hallways were almost as empty and the car lot. I went to my locker in the Sophomore section of the school, too switch the books I had for the ones I'd need for the first part of the day before making my way to my Homeroom class.

I had AA's mom, Ramona Megido for my Homeroom and we were supposed to meet in the Library instead of the band room. I walked into the Library to find it completely empty, not a soul in sight, not even the Librarian. _'Sweet. Absolute silence.'_

I smiled and made my way to a table that was in the corner in the room. Pulling out my notebook that had many different codes, ones which I was currently working on hacking, and began looking through them. Writing out different possibilities that I could use to try to break into them. It seemed like only minutes before a sweet voice called out to me,

"Whale hello!"

_'Uh?'_ My eyes slowly rose up from the code I was writing. A girl with wavy blonde hair stood in front of my table staring down at me with fuchsia eyes and a bubbly smile. "Um… hi?"

"You're Sollux Captor, right? I'm Feferi Peixes!"

"…Nice to meet you." I said looking over her slowly. She had swimming goggles that matched her eyes sitting on the top of her head. She was wearing a black sweater that fell from her tan shoulders, a hot pink jean skirt, and leggings that were blue on one side and green on the other. Around her neck were many different necklaces of blue, green, and pink. One single necklace stood out from the others because it was silver, with a shark tooth hanging from the end. _'This girl looks familiar… she's on the swim team, isn't she? Why's she talking to me? Does she want something?'_ I cleared my throat looking back at her eyes, "Can I help you with something?"

"Oh glub no!" She giggled and twirled a stand of her blonde hair, "I could just sea you sitting over here by yourself instead of with others, and I know you're new here. So I thought that maybe I'd try to get to know you, so you wouldn't have to sit all alone!" She dropped her hair and began messing with the hem of her sweater, "I thought that, maybe if I got to know you, then maybe, you know, we could-"

_'Oh, I know where this is going.'_ "Look, um, Feferi." I tried speaking nicely, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt this girls feelings. "You're really pretty and all, but there's really only one person I'm interested in and that's Karkat." _'I'm sure she knows who I'm talking about, I've seen them talking before.'_ "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings-"

"Wait, what?" Feferi's face scrunched up in confusion, "I was going to say maybe we could be friends."

"Oh." _'Well that was unexpected, and a first.'_

She smiled brightly at the stupid look that was on my face and let a little laugh escape her lips. "Boy, Captor, I mean sure you're attractive and all, but I really like someone else. You sure are full of yourself this morning aren't you? Are you think charming to all the girls, or am I just lucky?" A smug smile, "Do you really think I'm pretty?"

I chuckled and shook my head, _'Feelings be damned.'_ "Oh shut up, Fef. You'd understand if you constantly had girls coming up and confessing their undying love for you."

She laughed again, "Who says I don't?" I raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged, "Whale, I mean, I don't reely, Sollux, you shouldn't jump to clam-clusions."

I couldn't stop myself from snorting, "That pun seemed a little to forced to count, and I'm sorry I assumed you were asking me out."

"I'll forgive you on one condition." I didn't even pause to think, nodding almost instantly. She smiled, "You have to be my friend."

"Why?"

"For the halibut, Sollux. You don't _sea_m like you have many friends. Do you reely need a reason?"

_'She's got a point.'_ "Alright, I'm game." I said and motioned to the empty seat next to me. "Have a seat, friend." She did without any comment, but continued to smile brightly at me. "So, you think I'm attractive?" I smiled slyly and raised an eyebrow at her, she quickly mirrored my expression,

"So you think I'm pretty?" She asked again. I laughed,

"Yeah, well ya know, for a girl."

She laughed into her hands, "Oh, you're so charming, Sol."

"I try."

"I sea. So Sol, you and Karcrab, huh?"

"Mhm. You're not going to flip shit like his clown friend and Egbert, are you?"

"Gamzee and John are just looking out for their friends' best interest, you know." Feferi said toying with the shark tooth necklace, "You are a stranger, no one really knows all that much about you and your family. Other than the obvious fact that you're all attractive." She nudged me in the side trying to get some form of response. When she didn't receive one she sighed, "Come on, Sollux! You need to contribute for this conversation to work you know! I can't just carry it on by myself!"

"I think you're doing a wonderful job at if Fef." I chuckled, she punched my shoulder,

"Jerk! Now come on! Tell me something about yourself that I don't already know!" She started listing things off on her fingers, "I know you like Karkat, and that you don't get along with Gamzee- that's obvious. I know that you're intelligent, you were literally just coding out of a notebook. You obviously like the colors yellow and black-"

"And blue and red." I interjected.

"Fuchsia and magenta." She smiled, "You like video games?" I nodded and asked,

"Who doesn't?"

"What kind?"

"A little of everything, I prefer the old school games like Mario and Donkey-Kong, but the newer stuff like SBURB and first-person shooter games are pretty cool too."

"Ah, right. I heard about you and your brothers little hack on SBURB." She shook her head and tsked me, all with her smile intact, "That was so rude, Sol. Karkat was pretty hysterical about it."

"KK talked to you about that?"

She tilted her head to the side slightly before she picked up on my nickname for him, "Karcrab talks to me about a lot of things." Another laugh, then a sing-songed, "Like you~."

"He talks about me?" I couldn't stop my smile from widening. _'Karkat talks about me. Maybe I really do have a shot with him then.'_ Feferi must have picked up on my thoughts because she poked my side and looked amused,

"I think someone's got a little crush, and I'm not talking about Karcrab." I chuckled,

"Shut up."

The bell rang out, pulling my attention from the blonde haired girl to what was going on around me. The Library was practically full of people now, and our teacher was walking to the front of our group. "So, Fef," I whispered as Ramona started talking, "Who do you like? As your friend, I believe I have the right to know. Right?"

Feferi blushed, "Ah.. right. I guess that's technically true... I like Eridan." _'That guy from the locker room?'_ "You don't like him, do you?"

"What makes you say that?" I asked, she shrugged and smiled at me,

"You're frowning. But that's okay, not a lot of people get along with Eridan. He can be.."

"Full of himself?"

"High stung." She hit me lightly in the shoulder and giggled, "He doesn't really like to give people the chance to get to know him. I think it's because he's afraid he'll get hurt if he lets people in. It's happened to him before.. but we've been best friends since we were kids, and that's practically how long I've had a crush on him. Although I doubt he'd ever like me, he probably just thinks of me as a sister." She looked down at her lap and sighed dejectedly. I hate it when girls are upset.

"I could find out, if you'd like..?" _'What the hell did I just say?'_

Feferi blinked up at me, "W-what? Reely?!"

"Yeah, of course. I mean what are friends for, right?" A lopsided smile graced my face as she squealed and hugged me,

"That's be awesome! Thank you Sol!"

"Heh, no problem Fef." I patted her back. _'Maybe me and Feferi would be better friends then I had originally thought.. She's already starting to grow on me.'_

* * *

Our Homeroom meeting was over before I knew it and Feferi and I had separated in the hallway to go to our lockers before p.e. I took my time going as slow as possible to try to put off the torcher of seeing Mr. Orphaner Ampora. "God I hate that class." I mumbled to myself as I stuffed my bag in my locker and shut the door. I stood there for a couple more minutes trying to figure out how I was going to get Ampora with Feferi, and more importantly _why_ she even liked him to begin with. He's kind of a jerk.

Most kids had already made their ways into their classrooms, making the hallway pretty empty. I walked down the Sophomore hallway towards the stairs that lead down to the bottom floor, only to run into the one and only Davinity Strider. She was jumping the final steps that came down from the Freshman hallway, books held tightly in front of her chest. She looked up at me with a slightly panicked expression,

"'Sup, Captor?"

I smiled slightly to be polite, wondering what she could be worried about. Yet it slowly turned into a smirk as I thought of a solution to my problem. _'I'll make Davinity help me.'_ "Not much, Strider. 'Sup with you?"

"Oh, you know, nothing really." Her voice squeaked, coming out of her "Dave" voice a little, "Well this has been a wonderful conversation, but if you'll excuse me, I, um, I have somewhere to be-"

"Whoa, what's your hurry, _Dave_?" She went to walk by me, but I quickly moved in front of her, "Remember that deal we made on the first day of school? That I would keep your secret if you did something for me in return?" Her face froze and he shoulders tensed. _'Maybe I'll mess with her a little bit.'_ My smirk grew and she took a step backwards, "It's time to pay up, Davinity."

"W-what? R-right now?! Can't it wait 'til later, Captor?" Her voice's pitch went up even more, "I-I-I don't really have t-time.." She went to run between me and the wall. I was just barely able to get ahold of her arm to get her to stop, she ended up dropping the books in her arms to the floor, which is when I noticed it…

"You have boobs." My eyes grew slightly as they darted from the clearly visible chest she was sporting under her red 'swaggie' shirt to her shaded face. "Don't you normally wrap those?" Her face turned red,

"I was running late today! I forgot, okay?! I'm only a girl, what do you want from me?!" She hissed. I started to laugh and she punched my chest, "Shut up, Sollux! It's not funny!" I frowned as she hit me and pushed her gently back into the wall, placing my hands on the sides of her head.

I spoke calmly, "Listen up, Strider, because I'm only going to say this once. One, don't hit me. And two, it's time to keep your end of the deal." She sported a frown that matched my own,

"Aren't you with Karkat? What the hell could I possibly give you that you can't get from him?" I snorted and shook my head,

"Jesus, Strider. What do you think I want from you exactly?" She didn't answer, but her cheeks tinted a light pink, "Fuck, Davinity, I don't want anything sexual, you should know that by now. I'm only messing with you when I say shit like that, stop being so gullible." I moved one of my hands to ruffle her blonde hair and then dropped it to my side. _'She is fun to mess with, but it's time to get serious.'_ "I need your help with something."

Davinity was quiet for a few seconds before she smiled at me, "…I won't help you seduce Karkat." I smiled,

"Please I can do that on my own. There is someone that I need you to seduce though, but not for me, it's for Fef." Davinity raised an eyebrow,

"You want me to hook up Feferi with someone random?"

"No, not random." I explain, "I need you to help me get her and Eridan together." She pulled a face, "Hey, don't look at me like that! Fef really likes him."

"So why do you care?"

"Because Fef is my friend… and I told her I would help her."

Davinity laughed, "Well look at you! Making actual friends, you've come a long way from being that nerdy genius that never left his computer." She'd opened her mouth to say more but she didn't get the chance too because a cranky voice reached our ears,

"What the fuck is going on here?!"

We both turned to see Karkat standing on the landing area at the top of the stairs, his hands wrapped around the strings of his gym bag. As he walked down the stairs to us I caught a couple of emotions that flashed across his face as he looked at me. Confusion, realization, anger, hesitation, betrayal, hurt, wondering, and then as he looked at Davinity, bewilderment. He stopped a couple of steps from the bottom.

Davinity and I noticed his expression at the same time. She turned sideways folding her arms in front of her chest and I side stepped in front of her leaning against the wall. "Hey KK." I said quickly, "We were just going to class and-"

He practically flew over too us, pushing me out of the way, and spinning Davinity around to look at her. Her arms fell to her sides and his mouth dropped as he took her in, "S-S-Strider?"

Davinity gripped the hem of her shirt, "…H-hey Karkles."

I honestly thought he was going to faint, or flip shit, but he just stood there staring at her chest. _'Probably wondering if this is real.'_ He closed his mouth and he looked up at her face. "Y-you… You're a girl?"

"Yeahhhhhhhh…" Davinity held out the word and toed the ground.

"You were born this way right..?"

I figured would just say yes again, but she decided to be a smart ass, "Well obviously, I mean, nobody has that talent to be this awesome."

That comment seemed to snap Karkat out of whatever daze he was in because he frowned, "Fuck you Strider! I'm trying to be serious. You've always been a girl and you've never said anything!?"

"I didn't realize you guys didn't know until like our 5th grade year! I though you all just considered me one of the guys, not that you actually thought I was one!" Davinity flailed her arms slightly.

"You should have told us!" Karkat didn't yell it, but he spoke sternly, like a parent scolding a child for something.

"You would have treated me differently! Like a girl or something!"

"You _are_ a girl!" Karkat stressed, and then seemed to think of something, "_Ohmygod_. Oh. My. God. You're a girl." I exchanged a look with Davinity, while Karkat ran his hands through his hair. "All the bro's nights… we've changed in front of you- YOU'VE PRACTICALLY SEEN US NAKED!"

I won't even apologize for laughing at the look of horror that came over Karkat's face. Davinity shook her head violently while waving her hands back and forth, "C-calm down! I closed my eyes everytime you guys changed, honest!"

Karkat let out a disgruntled groan, "I trusted you with my secrets! I-I poured out my heart to you more than a couple of times when I was having problems. You know things about me that not many people know-"

"And now you know my secret." Davinity said softly, rubbing her hands together nervously, "Karkat, bro, you're my best bro, please… don't be mad at me. I'm sorry I never said anything, but try and see it from my way. I didn't want you guys to start treating me like a delicate girl or something. I mean, yeah, I am a girl, but I like to rough house and play video games, not go shopping and do make-up."

Karkat stopped freaking out and looked at her face. I again watched the emotions that flashed across his face. Betrayal, uneasiness, confusion, uncertainty, familiarity, fondness, respect, anger, admiration, hurt, acceptance. He reached out and took her hand in his,

"Your secret's safe with me, Dave." I watched her look from their hands to his face, then she quickly enveloped him in a hug. Karkat froze momentarily before hugging back.

"Davinity." She corrected with a small smile. I cleared my throat, reminding them of my presence. The both left the hug quickly, and Karkat's candy red eyes turned to me, I could see the hurt in them clearly. I wonder if Davinity could too.

"So," Karkat asked, "Other than me, and obviously Captor, who else knows?"

She counted off on her fingers, "Well my brothers, Dirk and Cal-"

"No shit fuckass."

"-And there's Jade, Jake, Jane, Papa Egbert, Rose, Roxy, I'm assuming Mama Lalonde knows, though I've never talked to her about it, Sollux, Mituna, Mr. Captor, and Kanaya.. I think that's it, well you too now." She frowned and added as an afterthought, "And Cronus Ampora. He knows too unfortunately."

Karkat sighed and shook his head, "Christ, Strider, when exactly are you planning on telling everyone else?"

"That's what I wanna know." I chimed in, I could tell she was glaring when she scoffed,

"I'll tell them when I find the time."

"No time like the present."

"Fuck you, Captor."

I laughed, "That's not very nice." The first bell signaled, Davinity picked up her books and held them in front of her chest again as we made our way down the last flight of steps and through the cafeteria on our way outside to the gym. "What exactly are you planning to do about those?" I questioned motioning to her chest, "You can't run in P.E. holding books the whole time."

Davinity let out a frustrated groan, "I don't know, Sollux. I don't know.. I don't even have my gym clothes today, so I'm going to end up getting detention anyways, so I could always just tell him to fuck off."

"So you're gonna join us in detention today?" Karkat asked, "Your bro's going to kill you." She made a noise of agreement gripping her books tighter.

"Hold on a second." I said stopping them both. I pulled on my hoodie sleeves and pulled it off over my head, "Here, wear this. It won't completely hide the fact you- well, you know, but it should make it less obvious for P.E. since it will be big on you. Just don't cross your arms in front of your chest, okay? That makes it a little obvious."

She handed her books off to Karkat and shimmied into my yellow hoodie, "Thanks Captor." I shrugged,

"What are friends for?"

Davinity's musical laugh echoed down the hallway "Boy, Peixes sure did a number on you didn't she?" She smirked, taking her books back. "Do to our little emotional and revealing feelings jam, I almost forgot to tell you that I will help you with your saint like quest of helping innocent people find love. Well Fef's innocent- I don't know about Eridan."

Karkat raised an eyebrow, "What the fuck are you talking about!?" I sighed looking down at him,

"I told Feferi I'd help her and Eridan get together." Karkat gave me a 'why the fuck would you do something like that?' look. I smiled and made an imaginary rainbow above my head, "Because friendship is magic."

Karkat gave me a smug look, "Friendship isn't an emotion, fuckass. However if it's romance that you want, I happen to be an expert."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Really." He rolled his candy red eyes at me, "Ask anyone." I looked over to Davinity who nodded and she pushed open the doors to outside the school,

"It's true, Captor. Vantas here is a Rom-Com addict. He knows all the ways to make the ladies swoon." She'd found her "Dave" voice again and smirked putting quotes around 'ladies'.

"Damn straight." Karkat nodded. Dave whispered a "unlike you", but Karkat ignored him, or didn't hear him. "I'll help you get them together, but you owe me, Captor. You know what they say, if you're good at something, don't do it for free."

"I'll do something for you KK, promise." I said looping my arm around his should. Davinity snickered and elbowed me in the side, while Karkat flushed, leaning into my side lightly. I inwardly smiled, but made sure to keep a smirk on my lips, _'I've got to be the luckiest guy there is.'_

* * *

So internal alarm clock, anyone else have one? In the summer I can't sleep past noon, but during the school year I can't sleep past 8.

I should probably clarify before I forget that Mitty and Kur aren't actually together. Sollux is just being a dick. x3

Soo, that back story for Cronus, I wrote it, and i'm not even sure how to feel about it. If you wish, you can see them as having more of a friendship, it's up to you!

Okay okay so here's my question, does anyone else call game station controls, paddles? When I was growing up, mind you I'm only 19, my Dad always called them Nintendo 64 paddles, not controls, so now I have a habit of saying, Wii paddle, X-box paddle, PSP paddle, and my friends are constantly yelling at me saying that they're called controllers and that nobody calls them paddles. That's not true though, right? I'm not the only one who calls them paddles, right?

So Aradia's mum became Ramona (After my grandma's sister, who was killed by her crazy ex boyfriend when she was 20) I thought it fit okay because **_Ram_**ona, get it? Get it? *is not funny at all)

Oh! As side note, somehow I forgot Thursday! Sorry! Let's pretend that the first part of this chapter is thursday and then the second part is Friday, because the second part really is on Friday.. heh

Well, onward!


	20. - Ooooh, Girl! Did You Hear That

**Chap. 18 - ? – Ooooh, Girl! Did You Hear That Juicy Gossip?!**

Oh. My. _God!_ Did I just hear that correctly!? Dave Strider, mister "I'm so ironically cool it's not even funny", is actually a girl? I _did_ hear it right! _'Holy freaking hell! Oh, that is the best thing I've heard in a while.' _I smiled wickedly, from where I was hiding around the corner to a classroom.

This 'secret' is better than the other two I just found out. I mean, I've always figured Karkat was a faggot. From what I've heard from Terezi he was a pussy when they were together, or at least that's what I got from her when she said he was a "hopeless romantic". And why would I care that Eridan's long time puppy love actually has a thing for him in return? There's nothing I can do with that bullshit.

But this… Oh yes. There is so much I could do with this information. Oh, what's that? John _doesn't_ know. Oh ho ho. This is the perfect opportunity. _'Heh, John wouldn't want a thing to do with that stupid bitch if he knew she's been lying to him, but instead of just outwardly ruining her wanna be relationship with my John, I think I'm going to have a little fun with this.'_

_'Oh, I'll still tell John, but first I wanna get something from little miss Strider.'_ I peeked around the corner to see Captor giving his hoodie to the he-she. _'Strider seems desperate to keep this little fact from getting around, and she seems to be close to the dick of a boy genius. So let's see exactly how desperate she is.'_ I pulled out my phone and sent a message to my closest friends, divulging the information I just heard. I pulled back closer to the wall as the three of them walked by.

My smile grew at the fact they didn't realize they had been heard. I chuckled maliciously to myself as I headed the back way to P.E.

_'This is going to be fun.'_

* * *

Who's this bitch? ;3


	21. Gamzee: You Motherfucking Broke Davebro,

I forgot to say sorry for any mistakes in these chapters, I haven't had time to really look ever them properly.

* * *

**Chap. 19 - Gamzee: You Motherfucking Broke Davebro,, Sis?**

We were waiting for Karkat and Dave. I was sitting with John, Tavros, Rose, and Kanaya in first row of bleachers by the wall. Tavros messed with the end of his gym shorts uneasily from his chair. I patted his head, "Relax, Tavbro. Everything will be chill." I knew he hated Gym, Orphaner was a dick to most people, including his kids, but he was one even more so to the less fortunate. John noticed Tavros's expression and smiled at him,

"Yeah, Tavros! We'll probably just end up doing Dodge Ball again or something, it'll be okay!"

"Um, if you guys say so…" Tavros mumbled glancing around the room, looking for our teacher. I squeezed his hand gently pulling his attention back to us,

"We're here for you, Tavbro. Orphaner can't do a fucking thing about it." He gave me a small smile and nod before looking away again,

"H-hey there's Karkat and Dave an- uh, oh…" Tavros cleared his throat and looked down. I turned to see where he had been looking, only to frown. Sure enough, Karkat and Dave were walking towards us, with Sollux, who had one of his arms wrapped around Karkat's shoulder, while Dave was sporting the stupid yellow hoodie that the genius normally wore. John grumbled from next to me, it made me feel a little better that I wasn't the only one that disliked the multicolored eyed best friend stealer.

_'You could have picked a motherfucking fight with him, but nooooooooooo, you just had to all up and fucking tell Karbro you'd give him a chance. Nice fucking job, Makara. Better wipe off that frown because you know if Karbro sees you he'll rant your ear off.'_ I rolled my eyes at the voice and put on my "best" smile. "Hey Karbro, Davebro. Captor." I tried not to sneer his name.

John seemed to be having a hard time too, "Hey guys!" Dave took a seat by him, while Karkat and Sollux stepped over our row to sit behind us with the girls. John's usual charming smile looked forced, "Dave you know if your cold you could have just taken my jacket from my locker. Captor's coat looked so big on you," He paused and as an afterthought added, "I'm actually just now realizing just how lanky you are Captor. Must be from all the time you spend on the computer, huh?"

Sollux smirked taking his arm from around Karkat and flexing it revealing a decent amount of muscle that normally goes unnoticed. "I think I'm doing okay in the fitness area, actually, but you look like you could use some work. Eh, Egbert?"

John frowned, the girls along with Karkat and Dave snickered quietly. "Don't worry, Egderp. I think you look wonderful." Dave smirked, "You don't need mountains of muscle."

"I have muscle!" John complained. It wasn't a lie, John was fit, just not like me and not like Sollux. Right about then Jade skipped over to us, her dark brown ponytail whipping back and forth,

"Come on guys! We're supposed to go out to the track. Orphaner just sent me in to get everyone." She smiled, "Hey Karkat." She said holding out the 'r', "Would you do me a favor and yell it for the rest of the class?"

"Fuck. Fine." Karkat stood and walked to the middle of the gym, "HEY FUCKASSES! MR. ASS-FACE WANTS US ON THE TRACK NOW. SHAKE A FUCKING LEG, DIPSHITS."

"You have such a way with words, Karkles."

"Fuck you, Strider!"

I laughed quietly to myself as we stood and all made our way outside. I walked next to Tavros and luckily there was a cement ramp that went from the outside doors down to the track. Unluckily our teacher was standing at the open part of the fence that wrapped all the way around the track. When our entire class got down there he smiled at us,

"Alright you maggots! Three laps around the track!" Everyone started to groan, he yelled, "NOW! HUSTLE! HUSTLE! HUSTLE!" His yelling startled a handful of students in our class, all of whom started through the gate to get on the track to start their laps. My group of friends was the last to get through, but when Tavros tried to go through Orphaner stuck out an arm. "No chairs on the track!"

"W-what?"

"You heard me, Nitram!"

"B-b-but I, uh, I need i-it to move." Orphaner laughed shortly,

"Well to bad! Find another way to do your laps. Only sneakers are aloud out on the track."

"Are you fucking serious?!"

"That's four laps, Vantas! And another hour on your detention tonight!" He barked at Karkat who was standing on the track with John and Sollux.

"Fuck!"

"That's five."

"Why don't you just give us 10, you insufferable prick." Sollux asked crossing his arms. To my surprise John actually nodded in agreement, frowning at out teacher. Orphaner smirked,

"You want 10 you got 10, boys. Another hour in detention for you, Captor, and I'll be expecting you for an hour as well, Egbert."

"Fine." John said, "But you can't expect Tavros to do his laps without his chair! It's the only way for him to get around."

"I don't believe I asked for your opinion, Egbert." Orphaner scowled and wrote something on the clipboard in his hands, then looked back at the rest of us on the outside of the fence. "Strider! Where are your gym clothes?"

Dave shrugged, "Left 'em at home." Orphaner opened his mouth, but Dave beat him to it, "Yeah, I know. Detention. Now can you move so we can get our laps done?"

"Sass, huh? You know what, 10 laps for all of you." Orphaner seemed pleased with the unhappy expressions on our faces. One of the teachers yelled for him from up by the gym. He looked from the teacher to us, "I'll be right back, find a way to do your laps, Nitram. All 10 of them!" He stormed up the hill leaving the rest of us. Jade put a hand on Tavros's shoulder,

"Are you alright?"

Tavros looked like he was ready to cry, he sighed in frustration. "Y-Yeah, fine.. I'll, um… I'll just drag myself around the, um, track." He moved to get out of his chair, but I crouched in front of him to stop him.

"Tavbro, I have a motherfucking idea." I smiled and turned around so my back was too him, "Get on my back."

"G-Gamzee?"

"Get on my back."

"What a wonderful idea!" Kanaya said stepping around me to look down at him, "You can do your laps that way."

"I-Isn't that, uh, cheating?" Tavros asked fiddling with the ends of his shorts again.

"Mr. Ampora never said you couldn't piggy back off someone." Jade smiled while patting his head, "Just as long as you make it around the track 10 times." Tavros stayed still.

"Tavbro, either get on my motherfucking back, or I'll carry you like a bride through the fucking threshold." I looked at him from over my shoulder and winked.

His face turned pink, but he nodded and wrapped his arms around the shoulders and I held his legs at my sides. "You all up and motherfucking comfortable?"

"U-uhm, yeah."

Karkat groaned, running his fingers through his mess of black hair, "Can we fucking go already? Everyone else is almost fucking done!"

At first we all ran together as a group, but by the time we were on our 4th lap, we started to separate accidentally. Rose and Kanaya ran a little ways ahead of me, Tavros, John, and Dave, while Karkat and Sollux were a couple paces behind us. And Jade, the spunky ball of energy would go back and forth between us, not able to decide on what speed she wanted to go.

I'm just glad that the track isn't an obstacle course because I would have ran into something by now if it was. I couldn't get myself to stop looking at Dave. There was just something… different about him today. I went over his appearance in my head, _'Same blonde hair that's always parted the same way.. Same shades… same baggy pants… but not his usual hoodie.'_ I frowned staring at the article of clothing, _'Maybe I don't like it because it's Captors.. no. There's something else about it.'_

Dave caught me looking at him. He raised an eyebrow and spoke between puffs of air. It goes without saying that running is not Dave's favorite thing in the world, "S-sup?"

I shrugged, making Tavros's head, which was resting on my shoulder, bob with the movement, "You look motherfucking different today, Davebro."

He stumbled slightly over his feet and sputtered, "Wh-what?! I-I do no-ot! S-sh-shit, b-ro." He stopped and held his side, "R-running is n-not my f-f-fucking th-hing." He was breathing deeply trying to keep some air in his lungs. John and I had stopped to wait, until a voice yelled:

"Egbert! Strider! Makara! Nitram! Move your asses!"

Orphaner was standing looking out the gym doors at us, the rest of our class was already inside doing whatever our next activity was. John patted Dave on the shoulder, "Come on, Dave." Dave groaned but started running again. By now Karkat, Sollux, and Jade had caught up with us.

"What's the matter, Strider? Can't keep up?" Sollux teased. Dave snapped,

"F-fuck y-ou, Cap-ptor."

"Jesus, Strider. Are you really that out of shape?!" Karkat asked amused, "I thought the Great Dave Strider was good at anything and everything."

"I'm ju-ust not a ru-runn-er." Dave breathed, "Stop talk-ing to me. I-it hu-rts!"

Jade giggled, "Oh come on, Davey! Running is fun!" I felt Tavros nod,

"Y-yeah, Dave. You s-should be happy, um, that y-you even get the c-choice to do it." Dave looked up at him and frowned, letting out a loud breathy sigh,

"Y-yeah.. Sor-ry. My chest ju-ust hurts."

Sollux snorted while Karkat laughed and held his side, "Oh shit. Strider, don't make me laugh! That's just too funny." Jade looked between them and pulled Dave a little ways back from us to say something to him. I heard Dave huff something back, causing Jade to squeal.

Jade bolted past us a split second later up to Rose and Kanaya, I watched her run in front of them and speak to them quickly, waving her hands around. The two stopped abruptly before turning around towards us, the three of them all running back and passing us. _'I wonder what the fuck that was all about.'_ I turned slightly to see Dave kneeling on the ground catching his breath. John must have noticed because he turned too,

"Should we go back for him?"

"Nah, just let him be." Karkat smiled picking up the pace slightly, "I think the girls will be enough help." John nodded and the four of us, plus Tavros, kept running until we finished our 10 laps. Then waited at the gate for the girls to finish, dragging Dave behind them.

"You alright, motherfucker?" I asked Dave once they got to us. He nodded leaning on the fence as he tried to slow his breath. Jade giggled and nudged Rose in the side,

"And here I thought the Striders could never look unattractive."

Dave flipped us all off when we laughed. "I don't know what you assholes are talking about. I'm the spitting image of fine." He frowned shaking his head. "Now, let's get a move on with this torture."

Everyone started for inside while I sat Tavros back in his chair, "Easy does it, Tavbro."

"T-thanks, Gamzee." I chuckled and poked his nose, then walked behind his chair so I could push him inside.

"Not a motherfucking problem Tavbro. As I said, I like helping you."

He made a small noise of acknowledgement, but said nothing else as I we went inside. However the pink tint on his face spoke for him. A lopsided smile graced my face. Orphaner was standing at the entry point of the gym where they were playing Basketball. The rest of our friends were putting on the colored bands. "Looks like you lucked out, Nitram. You're the oddball that would make the teams uneven so you get to sit out the Basketball section of this term. Makara! You're on the green team with Strider. Go band up."

"Alright." I pushed Tavros's chair so that he was back where we were sitting before class. "See you after class Tavbro!" I smiled, walking over to where Dave was standing. He handed me a think green band. He had a matching one tied around his wrist. I took mine, debating on where to put it this time. We used the colored bands last year too, he said we could put it wherever we want as long as it was still visible. Most kids did what Dave did and just tied it on their wrist, but I like being different.

I tied mine around my head, knotting it on my forehead. "Heh." Dave looked up and me and chuckled before offering his fist to me, which I bumped with my own,

"Nice bro."

"Alright stop your horseplay!" Orphaner yelled to the kids on the court calling everyone together, "Here are the teams you'll be in for as long as we do Basketball. Team one, the Blue Team is Cronus Ampora, Feferi Peixes, Kurloz Makara, Jake English, Aradia Megido, Kanaya Maryam, and Rose Lalonde. Team two, the Red Team is Meenah Peixes, Eridan Ampora, Kankri Vantas, Porrim Maryam, Nepeta Leijon, Karkat Vantas, and Jade Harley. Team three, the Yellow Team is Jane Crocker, Damara Megido, Vriska Serket, Horrus Zahhak, Meulin Leijon, Sollux Captor, and John Egbert. Team four, the Green Team is Latula Pyrope, Equius Zahhak, Aranea Serket, Mituna Captor, Terezi Pyrope, Dave Strider, and Gamzee Makara. Remember your teams. Your team Captains are as follows, Cronus Ampora, Meenah Peixes, Jane Crocker, and Latula Pyrope. You'll listen to your Captains. The first game is Blue verses Green! Those members need to get with their teams, anyone not on those teams SIT DOWN."

Latula called us all together, "Alright guys! Are you ready to kick some Blue ass!?" she asked excitedly. Mituna chuckled, Aranea rolled her eyes, and Equius was watching Aradia from across the gym. Dave raised his hand,

"Yeah, so I have a question, Captain Pyrope."

"Speak soldier." Latula answered, fixing her ponytail.

"Alright, so why the hell is the blind girl allowed to play this?"

Terezi frowned at him for a moment before smirking, "Though my eyes can't see, my sense of hearing is past the peak of amazing as is my sense of smell. I can play this game without my sight and I bet I could kick your ass in one on one, Strider." She sat her cane down in the stands, "Watch and learn pretty boy."

Latula wrapped an arm around her sister, "Terezi is actually fairly good at Basketball. Do any of you guys not know how to play?"

"It's not so much as I don't know how to play," Mituna smiled, "It's more along the lines of I'm not good at it, because sports aren't really my forte." Latula rolled her eyes,

"Well get good. I don't wanna see a smug look of Victory on the other teams' faces." _'The other team being Cronus, Jake, my brother, Fefsis, Arasis, Kansis, and Flowersis.'_ I said turning to look at them with the rest of my team. Kurloz didn't look too happy about something.

I turned back to Dave, who happened to have the same expression as Mituna. Worried. _'Is something fucking wrong?'_ I tried to ask, but Latula called our attention to her,

"Here's how it's going to go down, we're each going to worry about our own player okay? Terezi I want you to cover Aradia, okay? I know she'll treat you like a normal player and not baby the fact your blind, but be courteous about it at the same time. Equius, you cover Fef, okay? 'Tuna I want you on Kurloz-"

"Well if you insist." The blonde laughed earning a smack from the redhead,

"Not like that! God, boys." Latula shook her head but smiled and continued, "Anyway, Aranea do you think you can cover Jake?"

"Of course. The Brit won't stand a chance against me." Aranea smirked. Latula nodded,

"Dave I want you to cover Rose, and don't let her physic you out. She'll act like she's not interested or paying attention, but she **always** is. Gamzee," She turned to me, "I left you with Kanaya. She really has no interest in the game, but I want you to watch her on the off chance she ends up helping Rose. Otherwise, I want you to help 'Tuna with your brother, because he can also be tricky. I'll take on Cronus myself." She clenched a fist in front of her face, but continued to smile.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea, 'Tula. He's stronger than he looks.." Mituna interjected, Dave nodded in agreement. Latula rolled her eyes,

"I'm not blind you guys, I can see that!"

"Hey!"

"Oops, sorry, 'Rez. Didn't mean anything bad by that." She apologized quickly. "Look if it'll make you feel better, the ones watching Feferi, Aradia, Kanaya, and Rose, can back me up if I need help. I know that none of the girls are really into this game, but they'll 'try their best' just so they don't get detention. We really only need to worry about Cronus, Jake, and Kurloz."

Mituna nodded, but Dave was still looking at the dark haired greaser. I nudged him, "You motherfucking chill?" It seemed to pull him out of his train of thought because he practically jumped out of his skin.

"Huh? Oh-Oh yeah, I'm cool."

"Ready guys?" Latula started towards the center of the gym where Orphaner was standing holding the ball. The rest of us followed and got across from who he we gonna be guarding. Orphaner looked from our team to the other, "Green team starts with the ball." He said tossing the orange thing to Latula before walking away. She bounced it a couple of times, passing it over to Mituna.

"You start, 'Tuna."

"Uh, are you sure?" He looked awkwardly at the ball in his hands, bouncing it once, then twice. I patted his back,

"You'll do motherfucking fine, you just gotta pass the ball off to one of us before you get up to the motherfucking hoop, unless you think you can get it in." He smiled anxiously and laughed cracking a joke,

"Oh yeah, I'm an expert at getting it in." I laughed along with him, in all honesty, I rather like Mituna. He's been over at our house almost every day after school because of Kurloz, and I've come to have somewhat of a friendship with him.

"But do you think you can all up and get it in passed me, Dandelion?"

Kurloz appeared in front of him with a lazy smile. Orphaner blew the whistle and before either of us could even move, Kurloz had the ball and was running across the court.

"H-hey! Wait a minute!" Mituna called, Latula pushed him after my brother as everyone else started to move, "Come on, 'Tuna! We have to get the ball back!"

The game was still going on ten minutes later and I was already sure of a couple of thing. Aradia and Kanaya couldn't give a fuck about this game, Rose didn't try unless she had the ball, Feferi was actually good at 3 point shots, Jake seemed to be really good at the game in general, so good in fact that I stopped watching Kanaya to help Aranea with him, my brother really like to rub in his height advantage to Mituna, and I really, really, really, really don't like that motherfucker named Cronus.

When the boy from Jersey could get close enough he would roughly push down Dave, Mituna, Terezi, and even Latula a couple of times. She of course had had enough and tossed the ball off to the side, by the 6th time he'd pushed Terezi to the ground and had gotten away with. She took off running at him and managed to knock him on to the floor, unfortunately Orphaner came and separated them, ignoring Latula when she tried explaining what he had been doing the whole game and then continued to give Latula detention and a lecture about how Basketball is not a physical sport.

She groaned and stormed by me as I was helping up Terezi. Grabbing onto her little sisters hand pulling her across the gym mumbling something along the lines of "Gay-tight-pants-wearing-conceded-motherfucker-horseshit-" I looked back around the gym unable to find Dave, _'Weird. Where'd that motherfucker go?'_

The whistle blew again and the ball flew passed my head, and sneakers pounded and squeaked on the floor. I turned to run with everyone else and only ended up taking half a step before I crashed into someone and fell on the floor, landing on top of them.

_'Oh fuck..'_ If the bump under my hand was anything to go by, I'd say that I landed on a girl. _'But that motherfucking can't be! Latula and Terezi were on the other side of the gym with Rose and Kanaya. Feferi had just ran by me, Aradia was standing off on the other end, and Aranea had been blocking Jake..'_ I counted off the girls who were playing in my head, _'That's all of the motherfuckers, so who…'_

I opened my eyes and pushed myself onto my hands and knees, Dave was laying underneath me with a look of horror stretched across his face. _'Davebro..?'_ I blinked at him and then looked at my hand that was still sitting on his chest. There was definitely a bump under my hand, _'Maybe it's just a motherfucking clump of his shirt and hoodie.. yeah. I bet there isn't one on the other motherfucking side.'_

I moved my hand over and my eyes widened when there was. Dave let out a strangled squeaking noise and as I looked up at his face his fist connected with my right cheek. I rolled off of him, landing on my back, and staring up at the ceiling. I saw Dave sit up out of my peripheral vision and turned my head to look at him.

_'Holy motherfucking shit. How the fuck did I not notice before?'_ It was even more obvious to me now that Dave was sitting. _'Dave has boobs, but that means…'_ "Davebro… you're really Dave.. sis?"

His head whipped around at me, "GAMZEE! WHAT THE FUCK!?" His voice raised a couple of octaves as he whispered screamed at me, no, her voice. I smiled at her propping myself up on one of my elbows before reaching out and poking her chest. I laughed as she turned red from her ears to her neck,

"Davesis you have boobs." She growled jumped on me, pushing me back onto the ground before gripping my shirt in her tiny hands and shaking me,

"It's not funny, you fucker!" She yelled then stopped shaking me to hit my chest. She whispered, "Stop calling me sis!"

"Honk!"

* * *

Mr. Bromwell 'Orphaner' Ampora is kind of a dick. xD

Gamzee and John get upset when Sollux is around their best friends, but for two different reasons. Gamzee is worried about Karkat's safety, John just feels like Dave has replaced him, and now because of what SOllux had said during their SBURB session, he's also suspicious about there relationship.

Sollux works out a little while his computer stuff loads? Eh, why not.

Jade loves running, living on a big island let her run a lot as a kid. Her and Karkat also have a connection and are relatively good friends.

Dave isn't much of a runner, but that doesn't mean that she's not in shape. Some people aren't made to run xD

Basketball, yessss, I know I didn't name off a bunch of other random names, but there are more kids in the class then just the homestuck kids. Just so you know. xD

Eh, heh, heh, Gamzee touched some Dave boob.


End file.
